Two Worlds
by ScreenwriterAB
Summary: Ty a prep school all-around athlete straight A Student living in New York loses his dad in a robbery and ends up losing his way his mom Lilly moves him back to her home town Hudson where he meets Amy who is living on ranch realizes that fate brought them together because turns outs she is broken as well. I am taking a short break from this story will resume soon Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

TY world is rocked

IN New York

Ty woke up like he did every morning and it was a regular day or it seemed to be that way Ty walked downstairs Lilly was making breakfast "Lilly" Good Morning Ty "Ty" Good Morning Mom where is dad "Lilly he is in the shower "Ty" Mom are you dad going to be at my game tonight "Lilly" yes of course we are "Ty" Great Ty eats his breakfast I have to get going I am going to be late for school "Lilly" Bye Ty have a good day .

Ty arrives at St Matthew prep school Ty walks in and is greeted by Avery "Avery" Good morning "ty" hey Ty and Avery kiss "Avery" How is the star of the basketball "Ty" Ready to take this team to state "Avery" Alright you are just sealing your fate for going to your dream school to play pro ball "Ty" Yeah and then I can go to the pro and make my own millions and no longer be living off my dad fortune "Amy" you poor trust fund kid Ty laughs later on that day Ty walks in and Lilly is sitting in the living room "Ty" Hey mom "Lilly" Hi Ty "Ty" Mom what wrong "Lilly" There is no easy way to say this your dad was killed this morning there was a break in and he was shot and killed "Ty" No he can't be they must have the wrong guy dad can't be gone he just can't be "Lilly" I wish it wasn't your dad it was his ID and Nick went and ID the body and it was Adam Ty I am so sorry "TY" NO MOM DAD can't be gone he just can't be Ty runs up into his room and slams the door . Ty picks up a broken picture frame off the ground and it was a picture of him and his dad when Ty was about 8 or 9 Lilly walks in "Ty" Hey "Lilly" I know you are upset but know your dad loved you more than anything and I know how close you were with him .

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Funeral

Ty up in his room tying his Ty Lilly walks in "Ty" Hi mom "Lilly" Hey buddy are you ok? "Ty" I am ok "Lilly" You don't have to lie to me "Ty" Dad would tell you he is fine so that is what I am doing Lilly Hugs Ty "Ty" (crying) Mom I miss him so much "Lilly" I know you do buddy and we will get through this together and you have a visitor downstairs "Ty" Ok I will be down in a minute Lilly walks out and closes the door Ty looks in the mirror "Ty" I can do this Ty walks downstairs "Avery" Hey Ty "Ty" Hey Avery hugs Ty "Avery" How are you holding up "Ty" I have been better that is for sure . Lilly Ty and Avery head out the door get in the car and drive off and they arrive at the church Ty walks over to help with Adam Casket and hey carry the casket inside "Pastor" Let's begin Please welcome Adam Borden into your kingdom where he will live forever please pure his soul and welcome him home and help his wife and his son Lilly and Adam deal with your absence in their lives Ty would you like to say a few words . Ty walks up to the Podium "Ty" I would say thanks for coming but I knew this place would be full My dad had his millions but he was never selfish about it he always gave when it was needed rather it was to the high school or the homeless shelter he may have had a internet company but he never lost sight of what was important his family his friends he worked a million hours but he never missed a single game Dad was always there no matter what I always knew I could count on him no matter what . I am going to miss you dad more than anything and I love you. Later on that day Ty sitting in his dad study Lilly walks in "Lilly" You know if you had a scotch in your hand right now you would look just like your father "Ty" no for that I would have to trying to close a deal using every cruse word in the book "Lilly" That is true very true . TY walks up in his room and closes his door and lays on his bed.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Break Down

Two weeks had passed since his dad funeral Ty was pretending to be ok when he really wasn't he returned to school pretending like nothing had happen "Avery" Hey "Ty" Hey "Avery" How are you doing? "Ty" I am ok what is actually wrong is people asking me if I am ok "Avery" I am worried about you and so is everyone else . "Ty" my dad is gone nothing that can't be changed that is the end of it will you leave me alone . "Avery" Ty please talk to me "Ty" I don't want to talk to you or anybody I just want to be left alone . Ty storms off leaves school and heads to the park and sits in the park and looks around. Ty walks to the closest Liquor store and walks in grabs a fifth of vodka "Cashier" Id Ty hands the cashier his ID and buys the liquor walks out of the store puts this hood over his head and starts to drink "Ty" This is for you dad Ty takes a drink and walks down the road later on that day Ty walks in "Ty" Hey mom (slurring his words) "Amy" are you drunk "Ty" (slurring his words) No mom I haven't been drinking "Lilly" Tyler "Ty" names Ty remember you named Tyler but I have gone by Ty my whole life "Lilly" Come on Ty don't do this talk to me please talk to me "Ty" No mom I am going to my room I want to be left alone Brenda walks in "Brenda" Hey "Lilly" Hey "Brenda" How is Ty "Lilly" I think he is drinking "Brenda" what "Lilly" He came home slurring his words. "Brenda" That is not like Ty at all Lilly phone rings Lilly answers the phone "Lilly" Yes this is Lily Borden what are you sure? Ok Thank you for letting me know Lilly hangs up "Lilly" Ty skipped school today "Brenda" That is not like Ty "Lilly" since Adam died he has been different Lilly walked upstairs Lilly walks in Ty room Ty raises up "Lilly" you skipped school? "Ty" yeah I do missing one day of school won't kill me "Lilly" what is going on ? "Ty" try going into a place where you feel like everyone is walking around on egg shells around me afraid that I am going to break or something everyone knows that my dad is gone and I am tired of people always looking at me I can't do it anymore I want to switch school "Lilly" you want to switch schools ? "Ty" yes "Lilly" we can look into that if you want to "TY" I want life to back to normal I think I need some air Ty gets up off his bed and walks out of his room "Lilly" Ty I love you "Ty" I love you too mom Ty walks downstairs and out the front door Lilly walks downstairs "Brenda" are you ok ? "Lilly" Maybe Ty needs a fresh start maybe I should take Ty to Hudson "Brenda" where you are from "Lilly" might do him good to get away from everything .

TO Be Contiuned


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Conversation

Ty walks downstairs to breakfast Lilly who is cooking breakfast "Ty" Morning mom wow you are making pancakes on a school morning? "Lilly" It's not a school morning because you are not going to school today you are cutting school with my permission "Lilly" I withdrew you from that school because I listened to you and I understand where you are coming from and I think you should be able to change schools if you want but there is a catch we are moving away from New York and to Hudson "Ty" as in Canada Hudson Alberta where you are from . "Lilly" Yes you need a break from the city and everything it has to offer "Ty" Have you lost your mind when I wanted to change schools I didn't want to leave the country . "Lilly" I think you need the change. "Ty" Mom I am not moving to some po dunk town in the middle of nowhere "Lilly" I am worried about you "Ty" Mom I am ok "Lilly" The Ty before your dad died would have never cut school "Ty" Mom you don't get it "Lilly" Make me understand "Ty" Dad meant everything to me "Lilly" Hey buddy this is what you need ok "Ty" Mom I need dad back . Ty walks to the park and meets Avery "Ty" Hey "Avery" hey how are you? "Ty" I am moving "Avery" Moving? "Ty" mom thinks I need to leave the city and get away from the memory of dad and she is right to some degree "Avery" where are you moving "Ty" Hudson Alberta in Canada "Avery" You can't leave me "Ty" I am sorry but mom says we are moving and right now I need a break from the city "Avery" will you come back and see me "Ty" as much as I can I love you "Avery" I love you too . Ty and Avery kiss Avery walks away back at their New York apartment Lilly is packing "Ty" Hey mom "Lilly" hey buddy "Ty" I think you are right I need a break from the city everything since dad died nothing makes sense "Lilly" Go pack up your room please "Ty" ok Ty walks upstairs and throws a ball in his room and breaks and goes on a rampage in his room "TY" I HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE DAD WHY Lilly watches from the door way Ty falls to his ground in tears Lilly holds him "Lilly" Its ok Ty its ok buddy we will get through this together I am here for you we will get through this together .

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Move

Lilly and Ty arrive in Hudson driving down the road through town "Lilly" Welcome to your new home of Hudson Alberta Ty who has his headphones on ignoring Lilly because he is less than thrilled about the move Lilly removes on of his ear buds "Ty" what are you doing? "Lily" welcome to your new home of Hudson. "Ty This no New York that is for sure "Lilly" You are going to love it I promise "Ty" Yeah Right I highly doubt it. Lilly and Ty arrive in their driveway of their new house "Lilly" This is our new house Ty and Lilly walk inside "Ty" So this is home? "Lilly" yes "Ty" I think I like the New York apartment better It was bigger TY walks upstairs in his room and puts his bags down and walks back downstairs and out the front door Lily walks to the door "Lily "Where are you going "Ty" To explore Hudson "Lilly" Ok don't get lost "Ty" I don't think that is possible in this small town .

Ty walks down the road into Maggie's Ty walks in and sits down at a table Soraya walks over "Soraya" What can I get you? "Ty" I will take a cheeseburger and fries "Soraya" Are you new in town? "Ty" I just moved here "Soraya" Nice to meet you I am Soraya what brings you to town "Ty" My mom moved me here from New York City . "Soraya Wow New York City what brings you here? "Ty" Id rather no talk about it "Soraya" I get that let me get your order in. Amy walks in and walks up to the counter Ty smiles and walks towards Amy "Ty" Hello "Amy" Hi "Ty" My name is Ty "Amy" Hi Ty "Ty" what is your name "Amy" My name is none of your business Amy walks away Ty (says to himself) Shot down cold as ice . Soraya brings Ty his food "Ty" Thanks would you like to go out with me? "Soraya" In your dreams and I saw you were shot down by my friend Amy "Ty" Do you know if she has a boyfriend? "Soraya" Like I would tell you. Soraya walks away Ty eats his lunch. Leaves money on the table and walks away Ty walks outside Amy stops him "Amy" Hey Ty wait Ty turns around "Amy" I am Amy by the way it is nice to meet you "Ty" Likewise.

Ty arrives back home Lilly is busy unpacking "Ty" Hey mom "Lilly" How was your time in town "Ty" wonderful "Lilly" what happen "Ty" Nothing happen "Lilly" Ty "Ty" what "Lilly" Nothing changes your mood that quick unless you met someone . "Ty" I will never Tell "Lilly" I can see it all over your face "Ty" Maybe I met someone, but I don't think she is interested in me and besides I still have a girlfriend "Lilly" You are still with Avery? "Ty" Yeah, we didn't break up, "Lilly" I thought you did "Ty" No Mom we didn't "Lilly" Ok Ty walks upstairs into his room and unpacks his bags and finds a letter and picks it up and reads it is from Avery and the first line is I think we should see other people . Ty rips up the letter.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The first day of Hudson High

Ty wakes up and lays in bed "Ty" It's a new day new school new town Ty raises up out of bed and gets dressed and walks downstairs Lilly is making breakfast "Lilly" Morning "Ty" Your making pancakes? "Lily" yeah big day your first day of high school again "Ty" yeah whatever Avery left me a note she is done with me she broke up with me. "Lilly" I am sorry to hear was it the note in your duffle bag "Ty" How did you know that "Lilly" She left the note with me and told me to give it to you once you left town. "Ty" I am officially a free man "Lilly" I am sure you will meet someone new "Ty" Don't give that speech I need some time to process everything that has happen in this last month "Lilly" I get that just don't shut me out completely "Ty" I won't mom I need some time to figure everything out get my life started here Ty walks out the door .

Ty walks into Hudson high and walks down the hall and runs into Amy "Amy" Hey "Ty" Hey "Amy" you again? "Ty" Yeah I am going here "Amy" since when "Ty" Since today "Amy" What brings you to Hudson "Ty" My mom "Amy" Yeah I heard you were from New York "Ty" That is me the one from the big apple "Amy" If you are looking for a friend I could be your friend Ty (smiles) "Ty" I would like that a lot if we could be friends "Amy" cool who is your first class "Ty" History with Mr. Pearson "Amy" Funny that is my first class come on we can walk together Ty and Amy walk to class together Ty sits in the back row and Amy sits in the front Row. After Class Ty heads to Geometry and Amy catches up with Ashley and Soraya "Amy" hey "Ashley" who is the hunky boy you were walking into History with "Amy" the new guy his name is Ty "Soraya "The guy you gave the cold shoulder gave to at Maggie's yesterday "Amy" we could be friends and that is all he is looking for and I can be his friends "Ashley" I guy that cute I would want to be his Girlfriend not his friend "Amy" But we could become more than friends down the road . At Lunch that day Ty sits alone Amy walks over and joins him "Amy" You could use a friend, "Ty" You are welcome to join me "Amy" So why did you move to Hudson from New York? "Ty" Let's just say something really terrible happen and made New York not a happy place anymore "Amy" You don't have to tell me but if you want to talk I am here "Ty" Thanks Ty and Amy eat lunch together over at the other table "Ashley" She is obviously Smitten with him "Soraya" yeah she likes him and he likes her so its only a matter of time before they end up together . Amy walks over "Ashley" You like him "Amy" Maybe I do maybe I don't "Soraya" You want to go to Maggie's after school "Amy" Yeah sure I would love too

The Final school bell rings Ty walks out of school Nathan is sitting on the Bench and gets up and walks next to Ty "Nathan" Stay away from Amy "Ty" Who are you "Nathan " I am going to be your worst nightmare if you don't leave Amy alone "Ty" and who might you be "Nathan " I am Amy brother "Ty" You don't control you sister or me for that matter you don' scare me no one scares me I from New York. "Peter" I don't think you want to that." Ty" I am not afraid of you or anything "Nathan " Watch out!

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After School

Amy arrived home from school in a particular good mood Jack who was sitting at the kitchen table having his afternoon coffee like he always did. "Amy" Hey Grandpa "Jack" so I take it you had a good day at school? "Amy" Yes, I did Grandpa I may have met the boy of my dreams. "Lou" How come now is the first I am hearing about this boy "Amy" Because today was his first day of school he moved here from New York "Jack" He is bound to be trouble if he is from the city. Nathan walks in "Nathan" Stay away from Ty "Amy" You can't tell me what to do "Nathan" I am your older brother. "Amy" You can't control me anymore. Amy walks into her room and closes the door Lou walks in "Lou" Hey so is he cute "Amy" OMG he is crazy hot ,"Lou" You leave Grandpa to me ok I promise I will help you "Amy" I don't know if he even likes me but we had lunch together what he seemed lonely he didn't know anybody what about Nathan "Lou" I will take care of Nathan if you like him don't worry about it .

Ty walks in the front door Lilly is working on her laptop "Ty" Hey mom "Lilly" How was your first day at Hudson high? "Ty" It is was good "Lilly" What happen "Ty" Nothing happen "Lilly" For you to say it was a. good day something had to have happen because you were less than thrilled to go to school "Ty" I may have met someone "Lilly" Like a girl "Ty" I am not discussing this with you "Lily" why not "Ty" Because your my mom and I don't even know if she likes me back "Lilly" why don't you ask her out "Ty" Mom you don't understand how high school works you can't just walk up and ask her out . "Lilly" Come on what is the harm in that "Ty" so uncool way Ty walks upstairs to his room and closes his door. TY gets on his computer. Lilly walks up in his room "Ty" Mom don't you ever knock "Ty" I am going out Ty walks back downstairs and out the front door .

TY walks down the road "Ethan" so you are Ty? "Ty" Yeah, I am Ty what do you want "Ethan" Stay away from Amy Fleming. "Ty" Who are you? "Ethan" Amy boyfriend "Ty" How do you know I like Amy? "Ethan" I saw you having lunch with her "Ty" We were just having lunch nothing else Chill out wait you don't know her brother do you "Ethan" Maybe I do maybe I don't you will never know will you "Ty" Lay off alright . Ty walks into Maggie's "Ty" Hey Soraya "Soraya" what can I get you "Ty" Coffee to go it unbelievable cold here "Soraya" That is the unfortunate thing about Canada the cold winters. "TY" I mean it got cold in New York but not this cold. Soraya hands Ty his coffee takes off and runs into Amy. "TY" Hey Amy? "Amy" Hey Ty what up "Ty" Not much but I am glad I ran into you "Amy" Oh yeah why is that "Ty" Do you want to go out with me?

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ty" So will you go out with me? "Amy" No I am sorry I won't go out with you I have a boyfriend . "Ty" You have a boyfriend? "Amy" Yeah what did you think just because I had lunch with you I was interested or something "Ty" Maybe "Amy" I am sorry my answer is no Amy walks way and walks into Maggie's and meets up with Ethan "Ethan" Hey what were you talking to that guy Ty for "Amy" Nothing he just asked me a question "Ethan" I ordered you a Sunday hope that is ok "Amy" Yeah that is fine "Ethan" so what his that guy Ty story "Amy" he moved here with his mom why I don't know why but that is neither your or mine problem I said no because I am with you Ethan yeah you are mine Ethan reaches across the table and kisses Amy "Ethan I love you "Ethan" I love you too.

Ty arrives home and walks upstairs into his room and lays on his bed sigh deeply Lilly walks in "Lilly" Hey buddy why don't you say we go get some pizza? "Ty" No Thanks "Lilly" Hey what up? "Ty" Nothing mom "Lilly "Did my boy get rejected "Ty" I don't want to talk about it "Lilly" You did didn't you? "Ty" Turns out she already has a boyfriend "Lilly" Well its not a surprise she would have a boyfriend we did just move here "Ty" I know but I thought she was the one "Lilly" she could still be the one "Ty" Yeah your right dad never gave up on "Lilly" How do you know that ? "Ty" dad told me all about you and him" Lilly" Oh yeah "Ty" Yeah "Lilly" Your dad liked me long before I liked him that is for sure all I am saying don't give up.

At Heartland ranch in Lou room Amy walks in "Amy" Hey "Lou" Hey what up "Amy" Ty asked me out today and I said no "Lou" Well you are dating Ethan "Amy" but I might like Ty "Lou" You have to follow your heart "Amy" But what if I like both of them "Lou" you have to pick one "Amy" you are no help "Lou" I like Ethan but I have never met Ty so I would be bad judge but I would tell you to follow your heart and ignore your head but who makes you happier maybe take Ty on a practice date "Amy" What "Lou" you know go out as friends and see if there is a connection and then you might have your answer "Amy" Thanks for the advice I have homework Amy walks down the hall into her room . Amy walks into her room and stares at a picture of Ethan Nathan walks in "Nathan" Stay away from Ty "Amy" why are you so against Ty? "Nathan" I don't know he seems like trouble. "Amy" Lay off ok I might like Ty "Nathan" Don't be dating two guys at once "Amy" If I end up saying yes to Ty I will end things with Ethan first . "Nathan" Good I am just looking out for you "Amy" I know you are. Nathan walks out.

The next day Amy is sitting on the front Porch when Ethan walks up "Ethan" Hey Beautiful and kisses Amy on the cheek "Amy" Can we talk? "Ethan" what is on your mind ? "Amy" I think we should see other people. "Ethan" What? "Amy" I think we should see other people it's not you its me "Ethan" It is because of Ty isn't it you like him "Amy" Maybe "Ethan" It is the new guy comes to town and all the sudden you are done with me he is trouble "Amy" You don't know that "Ethan" Fine whatever we are done . Ethan walks away .

Amy and Ty meet up at Maggie's "Amy" The answer is yes I will go out with you." Ty" Alright!

To Be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

First Date

Ty wakes up early in the morning laying in bed staring at the celling he decides to get up and walk downstairs

Ty approaches the kitchen and smells something so he walks in the kitchen

"Ty" Morning Mom "Lilly" Hey buddy "Ty" I am 15 now buddy doesn't exactly work anymore "Lilly" so your first date is with Amy is tonight "Ty" Mom don't make a big deal about it .

TY ate his breakfast and went for a run like he always did on the weekends.

At Heartland Jack was making breakfast Amy walks into the kitchen in a very happy mood Amy grabs a piece of toast from the toaster and butters it and walks out the front door into the barn where she begins her daily routine mucking out stalls making sure the horses has enough hey and water Ethan walks in "Ethan" Hey Amy "Amy" Ethan what are you doing here "Ethan" I wanted to talk to you "Amy" what on your mind "Ethan" Did you really dump me for that loser Ty "Amy" You don't even know Ty "Ethan" Neither do you and you can't trust someone from New York "Amy" Ethan I have nothing else to say to you "Ethan" I have plenty to say to you "Amy" Just leave ok "Ethan" Fine but we are not done Ethan leaves and gets in his car and drives away .

In the afternoon hours Amy was eating lunch Nathan walks in "Nathan" Hey so what is this I hear about you and a date with Ty tonight "Amy" Yeah so "Nathan" Does Grandpa know about your date "Amy" I haven't told him yet "Nathan you think Grandpa is going to let you go without someone he has never met before the only reason he let you date Ethan is because he grew up with Ethan grandfather you better tell Grandpa and not say you are going out with your friends "Amy" or what "Nathan" I will tell Grandpa just because mom and dad are gone doesn't mean that you can go wild . "Amy" I am not going wild "Nathan" we will see about that won't we.

As the evening hours Ty is at home get ready for his date with Amy he takes a shower puts on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt brushes his teeth combs his hair and heads downstairs get in his truck and drives away and arrives at Heartland walks up to the door and rings the doorbell Lou answers the door "Lou" Hello "Ty" I am TY is Amy around "Lou" She is getting ready "Ty" Ok Jack walks in "Jack" So you must be Ty "Ty" Yes Sir Ty and Jack shake hands "Jack" Now you take care of my granddaughter and you make sure she is home by 10:30 no funny business "Ty" we are just going to Maggie's . Amy walks out "Amy" Hey "Ty" wow you look amazing "Amy" I see you met Grandpa "Jack" we have met and you can go out with him "Amy" Thank you for your permission Grandpa TY and Amy leave

Ty and Amy walk outside Ty opens the door for Amy and they drive away

They arrive in town at Maggie's Ty and Amy walk inside Ty opens the door for her and pulls out her chair "Amy" Thank you "Ty" Your welcome Ty and Amy order food "Ty" So who is Amy Fleming "Amy" I have lived on a horse ranch my entire life I learned to ride a horse before I could walk my parents died about a year ago they were in a car accident "Ty" I am so sorry to hear that "Ty" so that is why you lived with Grandparents "Amy" I lived with them my whole life "Ty" My dad died is why we moved to Hudson he was killed in a robbery "Amy" why Hudson ? "Ty" My mom was from here she moved to New York for college when she met my dad and my dad started his own company "Amy" so do you like Hudson "Ty" its ok a lot smaller than New York that is for sure "Amy" do you know how to ride a horse ? "Ty" No "Amy" if you date me you have to know how to ride a horse 'Ty" Is that right? "Amy" yes you must be able to go on a trail ride with me "Ty" Will you be my instructor? "Amy" Yes "Ty" That might make me want to learn "Amy" Maybe next weekend you can spend time at the ranch with me "Ty" sounds like a plan TY and Amy enjoy dinner they finish and head out the door .

They head to a park and they walk around holding hands "Ty" What is your favorite season "Amy" Summer "Ty" For me its winter Christmas in New York "Amy" Maybe someday you will have to take me there "Ty absolutely . "Ty" I had fun tonight "Amy" So did I "TY" I should probably get you home "Amy" OK fine Ty and Amy walk back to the car and get in and drive away

They arrive back at Heartland Ty walks Amy up to the door "Ty" Good Night "Amy" Good night .

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

TY and Soraya on a trail Ride out on Heartland

"Soraya" So How was your date with Ty  
"Amy" Great we had a great time turns out we had more in common than we thought

"Soraya" Like what

"Amy" He lost his dad I lost both mom and dad that is why he moved to Hudson because his mom was from here

"Soraya" Really are you going to go out with him again

"Amy" Yes

"Soraya" When

"Amy" Hopefully soon

At Heartland Ty is sitting out front in his truck getting up the courage to go up to the house and see if Amy is home Amy comes back and sees Ty sitting in his truck Amy puts Lucky back in the barn and walks over to Ty Truck Amy knocks on TY window Ty gets out of the truck

"Ty" hey

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" I had fun last night

"Amy" (Smiles) Yeah me too come on let me show you around the barn

Ty and Amy walk into the barn

"Amy" This is my horse Lucky my dad horse firebolt mom horse Stormy and that is Nathan horse "Hero

"Ty" Where is your sister horse

"Amy" Lou isn't much into horses

"Ty" I see

Ty and Amy go for a walk in the filed they walk holding hands

"Amy" What do you think

"Ty this View is fantastic

"Amy" This is one of my favorite spots to come watch the wild horses in the distance it gets dark and Ty and Amy look at the stars and just lay in the grass watching the starts .

At heartland Jack is pacing back and forth Lou

"Lou" what wrong

"Jack" Amy is not home its dark where is she its dark

"Lou" wasn't she out with Soraya maybe they went to Maggie's just hanging out

Amy walks in

"Jack" Where have you been

To Be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Amy" Hi Grandpa "Jack" Don't Hi Grandpa me you know good and well if you are going to be out after dark . "Amy" I am sorry I lost track of time "Jack" Who were you with and don't you dare to lie to me "Amy" I was with Ty alright "Jack" I knew that boy was trouble "Amy" It wasn't all his fault is was part my fault "Jack" You are grounded until I say you are not get up stairs now Amy walks into her room .

At Ty house "Lilly" Hey "Ty" Hey mom "Lilly" So were you with Amy "Ty" Maybe "Lilly" I can tell you like her don't you "Ty" yes I like her a lot "Lilly" Maybe you and Amy will have a relationship like your dad and I had love at first sight "Ty" Maybe so "Lilly" Hey tomorrow can you help me the last load from New York will be here tomorrow and the finally all of our stuff from New York will be here Ty walks up stairs and lays on his bed when his phone rings "Ty" Hey Avery what going on I miss you too Hudson is really good no I am not coming back expect to visit this is where I need to be away from the city and away from all the memories of Dad yes I miss you but I am happier here then I was in New York I will always have a special place in my heart but have already met someone else here you broke up with me remember and I moved on I am sorry but we are over .

The next day at school Amy and Ty meet up at Lunch "Ty" hey "Amy" Hey what up do you want to go to Maggie's after school and grab a snack "Ty" Sure I would love to "Amy" Awesome "Ty" Yeah Ty and Amy eat lunch and have a conversation TY and Amy leave lunch holding hands "Ty" Come on let's cut class and head out now "Amy" Ok let's go Ty and Amy head to Maggies but through the window Amy sees Jack "Amy" Oh Crap that is Grandpa lets go someplace Ty and Amy walk through the park "Ty" You are the first thing that has made me happy since my dad died "Amy" I am glad I could help Ty and Amy hold hands and become closer Ty kisses Amy kisses Ty back

Later on that day at Heartland Nathan walks in "Nathan" Hey Grandpa "Jack" Where is Amy " Nathan" She said she is was going to Maggie's with Soraya "Jack" That sister of yours is on thin ice with me "Nathan" What wrong with her "Jack" Her New Boyfriend Ty is the problem something tells me he is not a clean living guy . "Nathan" Do you think he has a record "Jack" He seemed like a good guy but I am not sure I trust him "Nathan" I think you need to get to know the guy who is dating your granddaughter. "Jack" Maybe you are right .

At Maggie's Ty and Amy have dinner and sit and talk "Ty" So what happen to your parents "Amy" My dad and I had just reconnected right before the accident he left because he and my mom spilt up he moved to the USA to get in the horse racing business but he gained his senses back and came back to Hudson my parents reconnected and they went out to celibate one night and they were killed by a drunk driver "Ty" Wow my dad was robbed at gun point and he was shot my dad owned a multi million dollar company he some guy had been following him and showed up at his office and told him to hand over his wallet and while he was doing it he shot my dad and we found out the gun man had a mask on and wearing gloves so there was no way to ID the man . "Amy" Wow I am so sorry

To Be Contiuned


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack walks into Maggie's and over to Amy and Ty "Amy" Grandpa what are you doing here "Jack" I got a call from your priceable today that you skipped school ? "Amy" So what I skipped a couple of class it's just school what am I going to miss "Jack" I don't like this new Amy "Amy" Ty I will see you later "Ty" I had fun bye Jack Ty walks out and Jack sits down . "Jack" Amy what has gotten into you? "Amy" Maybe this is my way of having a little fun since Mom and dad died "Jack" What do you mean "Amy" Grandpa after mom and dad funeral I have been dealing with a lot I have been missing mom and dad like crazy and I have been hiding from the world but I meet Ty and he lost his dad and for the first time since Mom and dad died I don't feel alone he understand losing a parent at a young age . "Jack" Amy You're not alone you can always come to me or your sister or your brother we are dealing a lot "Amy" Ok I am sorry "Jack" I want you to invite Ty over dinner I want to send some real time with this guy you are dating "Amy" Do I have to "Jack" Do you want to keep dating him then you will invite over for dinner Amy rolls her eyes "Amy" Fine I will invite him over dinner "Jack" Good come on lets go home Jack and Amy leave and they drive back to Heartland Amy goes into the barn and pets Lucky Nathan walks in the barn "Nathan" Hey "Amy" Hey "Nathan" You know what I miss the most is mom you and I going on trial rides do you want to go for a ride "Amy" Yeah sure I'd like that Nathan and Amy saddle up a couple of horses and go for a ride . Nathan and Amy go for a ride into the field they race each other.

Ty walks in his house walks up to his room and turns on his music at such a high volume that the walls begin to shake Lilly walks in "Lilly" Did you skip school today? "Ty" Not the whole day "Lilly" I don't care you still skipped school "Ty" Mom I finally fad fun for the first time since dad died and I found someone who understands me you know Amy lost both of her parents in one night and as much as I need her she needs me more because we understand what the other one is going through "Lilly" who does Amy live with ? "Ty" She lives with her Grandpa and her older brother and sister. "Lily" I still have to punish you I thought moving here you would stop "Ty" I am sorry "Lilly" and I accept that but you are still grounded you can see at Amy at her house but you text me where you are at all time for two weeks and you skip school again you don't want to know what I might do to you . "Ty" Ok. "Lilly" You want to hang out tonight "TY" Grab dinner "Lilly" Ok sounds good "Ty" Mom if you don't mind I want to be alone for a bit "Lilly" Sure I will be downstairs if you need me .

Amy and Nathan ride to Marion and Tim Grave Amy places flowers on Tim Grave and Nathan places them on Marion Grave "Amy" I miss you mom and I miss you dad I wish you were here with us instead of in heaven "Nathan" Mom always enjoyed riding horses do you think she is riding in heaven "Nathan" I know she is and she is racing dad and winning like she always and she always won or claimed she won because a few of those I think she didn't really win "Amy" You think she lost to dad more then she claimed she did , Mom was always completive "Nathan" Like you ? "Amy" Oh really, I believe you are just as completive as mom was or even more then mom.

The next day at school Amy and Ty meet up in the quad before school "Ty" Hey "Amy" hey "Ty" so are you grounded "Amy" Yeah "Ty" Yeah me too "Amy" Grandpa wants to come over for dinner he wants to spend time with you and get to know you so I can date you do you want to come over tonight ? "Ty" Yeah sure I love to come over I'd do anything for you to get date you I like you a lot "Amy" Yeah, I like you a lot too.

To Be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Dinner

Ty arrives at Heartland sitting in his truck getting the nerves to go up to the door. Ty gets out of the truck and walks up into the door. Amy walks outside to greet him

"Ty" Hey Amy "Amy" Hey Come on inside Lou is making dinner "Ty" Should I be worried. "Amy" well she is not a chief that is for sure but since Mom and dad died, she has kind taken over in that department she is actually pretty good.

Jack walks outside "Jack" Hello Ty

Jack and TY shake Hands

"Ty" It's good to be here Mr. Anderson

"Jack" You can call me Jack

"Ty" Yes Sir

Jack Amy and Ty walk inside and sit around the table Ty sits next to Amy and Jack of course and Nathan sit at the head of the table

"Jack" So Ty "Ty" yes sir "Jack" Have you ever been arrested?

"Ty" No Sir "Jack" Why did you come to Hudson

"Ty" Because my father passed away and Mom thought I could use time away from the big city, so she brought me back to her hometown where she grew up.

" Jack" How did your dad die if you don't mind me asking

"Ty" He was robbed at gun point sir.

"Amy" Grandpa lay off

"Jack" what I am just trying to get to know him.

"Nathan" So Ty "Ty" What?

"Nathan" Have you ever been a fight?

"Ty" Yes, I have been in a. fight before

"Nathan" Over a girl? "Ty" no not over a girl "

"Nathan" They why?

"Ty" Because sometimes you have to teach Jack asses a lesson

"Nathan" I see

"Jack" why did you convince her to skip school the other day ?

"Ty" I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time and everyone deserves to have a little fun in their lives and we both have been through a lot and to have fu

"Jack" Make sure it never happens again

"Ty" It won't I promise.

They finish up Dinner Ty and Amy walk outside

"Ty" That wasn't too bad

"Amy" No it wasn't

"Ty" Do you want to see a movie this weekend. "

"Amy" I'd love you

"Ty" Does your brother have to chaperone

"Amy" I promise I will take care of Nathan don't worry about him

Ty and Amy smile and kiss good night, Ty walks down the front steps and gets into his truck and drives off

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amy walks in and walks over to Soraya

"Amy" Hey

"Soraya" How was dinner

"Amy" Dinner was fine Nathan gave Ty the third degree

"Soraya" Figures

"Amy" Since Mom and dad died thinks he can control me

"Soraya" He is your older brother he is just proactive

"Amy" way to overprotective

Ty walks up to Amy

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Want to go class together?

"Amy" Sure

I would love too

Amy and Ty walk to class

"Ty" so do you want to come over after school and meet my mom

"Amy" Is she going to give me the third degree like Nathan gave you

"Ty" No she won't she is cool you will like her

"Amy" Ok

"Ty" Really

"Amy" yeah, I mean it's only fair you met my family I should meet your mom

"Ty" Ok cool I will meet you in the quad after school .

"Amy" Ok

Amy walks away

Nathan and Caleb meet up

"Nathan" I need you to do me a favor

"Caleb" What is that ?

"Nathan" I need you to kiss Amy in front of Ty I need to get Ty away from my sister

"Caleb" Why he seems like good guy

"Nathan" Seems is the key word I don't trust him

"Caleb" why not

"Nathan" I just don't

Later on that day Amy is waiting for Ty and Caleb walks over

"Caleb" Amy Hey

"Amy" Hey Caleb

Caleb Kisses Amy , Amy pushes Caleb out of the way

"Amy" Caleb what are you doing

"Caleb" What I wanted to

"Amy" Well I don't want you so go away

Caleb walks away , Ty walks over

"Ty" Hey What the hell was that you kissed Caleb?

"Amy" He kissed me look I never wanted to date him or kiss him

"Ty" whatever

"Amy" Ty wait please can we please talk

Ty walks away

At Heartland

Amy walks in the barn where Nathan is brushing

"Amy" why did you send Caleb to kiss me

"Nathan" who says I would do that

"Amy" Come on Nathan Caleb would have never walked over and kissed me if you hadn't told him too

"Nathan" Look I don't like you with Ty

"Amy" why not he is a good guy

"Nathan" what do you know about him

"Amy" I know he is new in town and he understand what I am going through he lost his dad and so did I we have connected you never tried to break Ethan and I up why do you hate Ty so much that want to break up our relationship so just lay off ok

"Nathan" I am just looking out for you

"Amy" And I thank you for that, but I am in high school I can take care of myself so just back off ok

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ty walks in the house Lilly walks downstairs

"Lilly" Hey Ty , "Ty" hey mom "Lilly" Is Amy coming over "Ty" No mom she is not Amy and I are over "Lilly" what happen? "Ty" I saw her kissing someone Else "Lilly" I am sorry to hear that .

Ty walks up into his room slams the door and cranks up the music.

At Maggie's Amy walks in and walks up to the counter

"Soraya" Hey

"Amy" Hey

"Soraya" Where is Ty

"Amy" Ty is not talking to me because Nathan had Caleb kiss me and Ty saw it and now Ty won't talk to me

"Soraya" what is up with Nathan he never tried this hard to get rid of Ethan

"Amy" I don't know but I think he thinks now that mom and dad are gone, he can be over protective

"Soraya" There seems to be nothing wrong with Ty

Ty walks in

"Soraya" Hey look behind you

Amy turns around and walks over to Ty

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" hey can we talk

"Ty" Yeah sure

Ty and Amy sit at a table

"Amy" That kiss you saw was not what you think my brother set up Caleb to kiss me

"Ty" I understand that but what I don't get is why

"Amy" Because my brother is being over proactive since mom and dad died

"Ty" I want to date you I do but I want to be the only person that you kiss

"Amy" I feel the same way I would never kiss Caleb on purpose

Ty and Amy kiss

"Ty" do you want to come over

"Amy" Yeah sure

Ty and Amy go over to Ty House Ty and Amy walk inside

"Ty" mom I am home and I brought a visitor

Lilly walks in from the kitchen

"Lilly" you must be Amy

"Amy" Hi it's nice to meet you

"Lilly" Likewise so you are the girl who made Ty happy about living here

Ty and Amy sit on the couch and Lilly sits in the chair

"Lilly" so what do you do for fun

"Amy" mostly work and ride horses I am going to teach Ty how to ride

"Lilly" Now that I want to see

Amy laughs

Ty Amy and Lilly have dinner together

"Lilly" You know Ty here can do nothing but talk about you

"Amy" Really

"Ty" I don't talk about you all the time

"Lilly" Well 80% of the day

"Ty" Mom will you please stop

"Lilly" should I get the baby pictures

"Ty" (laughs) Don't you dare

"Lilly" Your probably right I don't want to scare Amy off too soon

"Ty" How about never

Lilly clears the table,

"Lilly" You guys hang out chat

"Amy" I should probably get going I have homework do you want to come over to the ranch on Saturday and hang out maybe learn how to a ride

"Ty" Should be interesting come on I will walk you out

"Lilly" Bye Amy it was nice meeting you

"Amy" It was nice meeting you too

Ty and Amy walk outside

"Ty" Good night

"Amy" Good night See you tomorrow at school

"Ty" Yeah see you tomorrow

Amy walks and gets in her car and drives away .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night Amy arrives back at the ranch Amy walks in and Lou is sitting at the kitchen table

"Lou" Hey Amy

"Amy" Where is the warden

"Lou" He went out with Caleb and Grandpa is in the barn , So where you out with TY ?

"Amy" Yes we talked and I explained that it was all Nathan fault and I went over to his house and met his mom

"Lou" How was that

"Amy" It was great his mom is super nice

"Lou" Do you see a future with Ty

"Amy" Maybe I have never felt that way with anyone before he might the one

"Lou" Really ?

"Amy" Yeah he and I just connected because we have a lot in common

"Lou" how is that you may have found your forever and I can't even get a date

"Amy" Mr Right will come around when its your time I mean if Ty had never moved to New York I would have never found him

"Lou" Yeah but you found him that is what is most important

"Amy" And Grandpa will come around Nathan I am not so sure he ever will

"Lou" You leave Nathan to me I am still older and smarter than him I will take care of Nathan

"Amy" Yeah

Jack walks in

"Jack" Hey Lou can I talk to your sister alone

"Lou" Sure

Lou walks down the hall

"Jack" Amy Look I don't want you to think I am being overprotective

"Amy" But you are Grandpa

"Jack" I just want you to be ok

"Amy" For the first time since Mom and dad died, I am having fun I feel free again and I don't feel like the world is beating me down

"Jack" I am glad you are feeling better

"Amy" I miss mom and dad everyday and for the first time TY makes me feel ok

"Jack" I want to trust Ty I do ok so don't give me a reason not too

"Amy" Ok I am going to bed

Jack and Amy hug and Amy walks down the hall to her room .


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

About a month has passed since Ty and Amy skipped school met each other family and they not gotten into any more trouble so Ty and Amy families agree to let them go to Jack cabin in the woods just the two of them alone but don't think Nathan was going to follow his Grandfather idea so he decided he was going to follow them into the woods and be a little stealth spy .

At Hudson High Ty and Amy Meet up its Friday right before the last bell , Ty and Amy meet up ay at the lockers

"Ty" Hey Amy what are you doing this weekend

"Amy" Not much probably going to take a trail ride or something

"Ty" Do you want to catch a movie or something

"Amy" I was thinking if your mom is ok with Grandpa has offered for you and I to use his cabin the the woods just the two of us

"Ty" Oh Really (Gets a huge grin on his face )

"Amy" Do you want to go?

"Ty" Do I want to go? Of course, I want to go what about Nathan?

"Amy" Don't Worry about Nathan you l will take care of him

"Ty" Cool I will pick you up around 6 tonight

"Amy" sounds good

Later on that day back at Heartland Amy in her room packing , Nathan walks in

"Nathan What are you doing

"Amy" I am putting clothes into a duffle bag

"Nathan" I know that the question is why

"Amy" Because Ty and I are going to the family cabin for the weekend

"Nathan" And Grandpa is ok with this idea

"Amy" Nothing is going to happen

" Nathan" Your forgetting I am a teenage boy and I know how they think and it isn't good

"Amy" Don't you have your own life to worry about and stay out of mine

Nathan walks out

Later on that day

Ty drives up to heartland and sits out in his car and gets out and goes up to the door Jack walks out \

"Jack" Hello Ty

"Ty" Hey Jack

"Jack" You listen to me I agreed to this little weekend getaway now don't make me regreat this

"Ty" You have my word nothing will happen I promise you that we are just going to enjoy the weekend together not

Amy walks out

"Ty" Hey Amy

"Amy" Hey Ty ready to go

"Ty" Yeah

"Amy" Bye Grandpa

"Jack" You be safe

Ty and Amy get in the car and drive away

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ty and Arrive at The Cabin they walk inside Ty starts a fire

"Ty" This place looks awesome

"Amy" We used to come here all the time when Lou and I were younger and Nathan of course

"Ty" your brother huh he is another story

"Amy" My brother feels the needs to run my life sine Mom and dad died

"Ty" Do you ever have dreams about your parents

"Amy" Yeah why

"Ty" Because I see my dad sometimes too

"Amy" Do you miss your dad

"Ty" Everyday he was the only one that really understood me Mom doesn't get me

"Amy" Dad and I had just reconnected before the accident

Ty and Amy sit snuggled up on the couch under Neath a blanket

Nathan lurking outside the window

"Ty" You know I have to say you are the last kind of girl I would ever date

"Amy" Why is that?

"Ty" I don't know you are quiet not outspoken like my last girlfriend was that for sure

"Amy" Never thought I would date an American

"Ty" yeah well, I am half Canadian my mom is Canadian

"Amy" (Laughs) ok whatever

"Ty" do you want to for a hike tomorrow

"Amy" I would love to go on a hike with you tomorrow

"Ty" My kind of girl the one who likes the outdoors

"Amy" I love the outdoors you are the one I am surprised likes the outdoors you grew up in the city

"Ty" I have not always liked the outdoors but meeting you has changed that in fact you have changed my entire out look on life

"Amy" You changed my look on life too

"Ty" I like you a lot

"Amy" I like you a lot too

Nathan watching from outside the window

"Nathan" get your hands off my sister

Inside the cabin

Amy walks into the kitchen and makes some hot chocolate , Ty walks outside and gets more wood Nathan pulls Ty aside

"Nathan" Hello Ty

"Ty" what are you doing here

"Nathan" Making sure nothing happens to my sister tonight

"Ty" Nothing is going to happen we are just in enjoying some time together I have no intention of nothing doing anything else

"Nathan" Better stay that way understand

"Ty" Is that a threat or a promise

"Nathan" Its both so back off

"Ty" You can try and run me off but I am not going anywhere so back off

Ty walks back inside

"Amy" Everything ok

"Ty" Yeah just getting more wood for the fire

"Amy" Ok you want some hot chocolate

"Ty" Yeah sure

Amy hands Ty hot chocolate

"Ty" Thank you

"Amy" Lets watch a movie

"Ty" OK sounds good

Ty and Amy watch a movie

They fall asleep on the couch together

The next morning Ty wakes and goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast he makes pancakes eggs bacon toast Amy wakes up walks in the kitchen gets in the fridge and gets orange juice

"Amy" Good Morning

"Ty" hey good morning

"Amy" Thanks for making breakfast

"Ty" No problem after my dad died I never made breakfast because it reminded me of him he loved making Saturday morning pancakes then we would surprise mom in bed athough it became less and less of a surprise because we did it every Saturday morning

"Amy" Grandpa always made breakfast he loved doing it he it after we would finish in the barn he would make breakfast

"Ty" Do you ever sleep in

"Amy" Not when you live on a ranch you don't sleep in

"Ty" I see maybe one day I can come over

"Amy" Yeah I'd like that

Ty and Amy eat breakfast

"Ty" You ready to go on that hike

"Amy" Yeah I love you too

Ty and Amy get ready and head out , they go for a hike they come across this water fall , Ty jumps in the water fall

"Amy" Are you crazy

"Ty" No just looking for adventure

"Amy" I see well I am not jumping

"Ty" Come on jump I will not let anything happen to you

"Amy" I am not jumping

"Ty" Just do it

Amy jumps in

"Ty" see you overcame your fear and together we can conquer anything together

"Amy" You are right we can

Ty looks deep into Amy eyes and they have their first kiss

Later on, that day back in the cabin

TY and Amy play cards , Laugh and joke around

Later on, Ty and Amy are out in the snow

"Ty" I love you

Amy looks in shock

"Amy" What

"Ty" I love you

"Amy" I love you too

"TY" You are the one for me my only one

"Amy" You are my only one as well

Ty reaches in his pocket and grabs a ring

"Amy" What are you doing

"Ty" I want to make you a promise that one day you will be my wife

"Amy" Yes, I accept your promise

"Ty" Really?

"Amy" Yes Yes yes!

To be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning Ty and Amy wake up

"Amy "Good Morning

"Ty" Good morning

"Amy" Did you tell me that you loved me

"Ty" yes I did and I think you said it back

"Amy" I did

"Ty" I'd say it again

"Amy" Say it

"Ty" I Love you

"Amy" I love you too

Ty loads up the car and they drive back to heartland, They arrive back at heartland . Ty helps Amy unload his truck .

"Amy" I had fun this weekend

"Ty" So did I

Nathan watching from the porch, Lou walks in

"Lou" will you stop spying on Amy give her a break

"Nathan" Not when she is dating that loser

"Lou" What is with you and Ty why do you hate him so much

"Nathan" I don't hate him as much as I don't trust him

"Lou" Why not

"Nathan" I don't know he just seems to be hiding something

"Lou" Will you give him a break

"Nathan" No way

Amy walks up

"Nathan" what is that on your finger?

"Amy" it's a ring

"Nathan" what kind of ring?

"Amy" It's a promise ring

"Nathan" What the hell

"Amy" It's a promise that one day Ty and I will be married

"Nathan" You want to marry that loser

"Amy" Yes, I do I love Ty and he loves me

"Nathan" For now

"Amy" what is that supposed to me

"Nathan" I know guys like Ty, and they are just with you until they find someone else

"Amy" will you just but out of my life

"Nathan" I have to look out for my sister

"Amy" Just stay away from me and Ty I know you at the cabin this weekend so just lay off me ok

Amy walks inside

"Amy" Hey Grandpa

"Jack" Hey Grandpa how was your weekend

"Amy" Really good Really good

"Jack" I am glad that you had fun

"Amy" Yeah me too I am going to unpack

"Jack" Ok dinner will be ready in about an hour

Amy walks into her room and closes the door, Lou is sitting on her bed

"Lou" So Ty gave you a promise ring

"Amy" Yes, he did wants to one day marry me

"Lou" That is great

"Amy" I just worry that Nathan is going to somehow drive Ty away

"Lou" He won't, and I will make sure Nathan doesn't send Ty away

"Amy" Thank you for that

"Lou" Of course

Ty arrives home, Ty walks in

"Ty" Mom I am home

Lilly walks downstairs

"Lilly "Did you have fun with Amy

"Ty" Yeah, I did and she accepted my promise

"Lilly" That is amazing

"Ty" One day she will be my wife

"Lilly" She is a great girl but before you go up to your room I should warn you

"TY" Warn me what

"Lilly" Avery is in your room she wanted to talk to you

"Ty" What mom I thought we were over

Ty walks up to his room

"Avery" Hey Ty we need to talk

"Ty" what is there to talk about

"Avery" I want you back

"Ty" I have moved on you left me remember

"Avery" That was a mistake

"Ty" I have met my forever girl and it isn't you

"Avery" Please give me a second chance

"Ty" what part are we done do you not get

"Avery" You were my first boyfriend

"Ty" And you were my first girlfriend but Amy she gets me in more ways than the fact I had money

"Avery" That is not the only reason why I liked you

"Ty" try someone who might actually believe you

"Avery" Come on TY

"Ty" I am sorry I have a girlfriend and I gave her promise ring and I keep my promises and she is the one for me

Later on, that day

Ty and Amy are having dinner at Maggie's

"TY" I have something to tell you

"Amy" Ok what is on your mind

"TY" My ex-girlfriend is in town

"Amy" Well did you take her back

"Ty" Of course not

"Amy" Then why does it matter

"Ty" I just wanted to tell before you heard it some place else

"Amy" Thank you for telling me

"Ty" I want us to be honest with each other no matter

"Amy" No Matter what

"Ty" I love you

"Amy" I love you too

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Its Monday Moring Ty arrives at school walks over to his locker and sees Avery by his locker

"Ty" What are you doing here?

"Avery" Didn't I tell you

"Ty" Tell me what?

"Avery" Oh right I didn't tell we moved to Hudson so we could be together

"TY" You moved to Hudson?

"Avery" Dad got transferred to Calgary so he agreed to move to Calgery and we could be together so now I attend Hudson High .

"Ty" That just great but the answer is still no I have a girlfriend

"Avery" Please that farm girl please

"Ty" we have a connection

Avery kisses TY about the time that Amy walks over, Ty pulls away and sees Amy . Amy Storms away, Ty goes after Amy

"TY" Amy wait

"Amy" How could you

"Ty" She kissed me I didn't kiss her

Amy hands Ty the ring, Amy walks away .

Later on, that day

Ty walks inside his house

"Lilly" How was school

"Ty" Avery moved to Hudson and she kissed me Amy saw the entire thing and she gave me back the ring

"Lilly" What are you going to do?

"Ty" I am going to fight for Amy because she is the one, I love the most

"Lilly" Then fight for her

"Ty" I am not giving up on Amy

Ty walks up into his room

At heartland

Lou is working in the barn, Amy walks in

"Lou" Hey

Amy (Crying)

"Lou" Are you ok?

"Amy" (crying) Ty kissed another girl today

"Lou" He did what

"Amy" Yeah

"Lou" so what did you do

"Amy" I gave him back the ring told him we were over I am not going to be with a 2 timer

"Lou" Did you talk to him?

"Amy" Long enough to give him his ring back

"Lou" Maybe you should talk to him

"Amy" No I don't want to talk to him right now

"Lou" I think you should talk to him let him explain

"Amy" Why so he can lie to me

"Lou" How do you know he will lie to you

"Amy" So you are saying that I should talk to him

"Lou" It is what I would do if I were you

"Amy" Ok

Amy walks into the house and walks to her room and closes the door

Later on that day Amy walks into Maggie's

"Amy" Hey Soraya!

"Soraya" Hey I heard about what happen Ty kissing his EX girlfriend

"Amy" How did you hear about that

"Soraya" The whole school heard

"Amy" Great if Nathan heard is going to kill Ty

"Soraya" Probably so

At Heartland, Ty knocks on the door, Jack answers the door

"Jack" Can I help you

"Ty" Is Amy here

"Jack" No she is at Maggie's; Can I tell her you stop by

"Ty" No Thanks I need to talk to her

Ty walks away and sits in his truck and drives away he drives and parks in front of Maggie's Ty phone rings and he sees that its Avery and ignores it and gets out of the car Ty walks in Maggie's and sees Amy, Amy Turns around

"Ty" hey

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Can we talk

"Amy" sure I guess

Ty and Amy sit at a table

"Ty" Look I am over Avery I have moved on with you I want nothing to do with her she is my past you are my present I never want anyone else but you she is the one that can't it through her head that I don' want her back all I want is you she kissed me yes but I pulled away

"Amy" I get that I do but I can't just look the other way

"Ty" I get that I do but you are the one for me ok the only one I love you

"Amy" If you love me you will give me some space and let me sort this out ok give me a day or so and we can talk again soon I am not saying no but right now I can't just run back into your arms and pretend nothing happen

"Ty" I get that I do but you kissed Caleb

"Amy" he kissed me and its totally different because I never had feeling for Caleb like you did for Avery

Amy walks out.

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In Ty bedroom he lays awake at night staring at the celling Typing a text to Amy but then he deletes it , At Heartland Amy is sitting on the porch looking at the stars , Lou walks out

"Lou" Hey what are you doing out here it's almost midnight

"Amy" I can't sleep a million thoughts racing through my mind

"Lou" About Ty?

"Amy" Yeah about Ty and I thought he was the one for me

"Lou" And he still could be

"Amy" But now his ex-girlfriend is in town and this changes everything

"Lou" It doesn't have to

"Amy" well it does

"Lou" Just because she is back in town doesn't mean Ty has to go back to her

"Amy" But they kissed I saw it with my own eyes

"Lou" Did she kiss him or did Ty kiss her

"Amy" I couldn't tell

"Lou" Maybe Avery still has a feeling for Ty but Ty doesn't have feeling for her

"Amy" So you are saying I need to give him a second chance

"Lou" I think you need to what your heart tells you to do not your head your heart it will never steer you wrong I promise go to bed or you're going to be exhausted tomorrow.

Amy and Lou walk back inside, the next morning Amy comes in the kitchen for breakfast and Nathan is sitting there eating breakfast

'Nathan" I told you

"Amy" Told me what

"Nathan" That Ty was no good for you

"Amy" shut up and leave me alone

Amy pours a glass or orange juice and walks outside to find Ty truck parked there; Amy contemplates walking back in the house but when Ty walks towards her she stands frozen

"Ty" Hey Amy

"Amy" Hey Ty what are you doing here

"Ty" All I can do is think about you

"Amy" You have been on my mind

"Ty" Can we talk

"Amy" Are you 100% committed to telling me the truth

"Ty" I would never lie to you

"Amy" So you are going to tell me Avery means nothing to you

"Ty" She doesn't I thought I loved her but I was wrong I love you the only reason Avery loved me because she knew my dad had money that is the only reason why she was after me and still is its not what you and I have a connection that is worth more than any dollar amount. Your different from most girls and that what I love about you are not afraid to get dirty you are not all concerned about your looks you have a huge heart and that is what I love , Avery is my past she can think she is going to get back but she is not going to and you are my Present and my Future will you give me a second chance to prove to you that you are my only one

"Amy" You are on probation for a bit

"Ty" I will do whatever it takes to win you back

"Amy" You have a month to prove to me that I am not a fool to give you a second chance

"Ty" Ok

TY reaches in to Kiss Amy and she kisses him back; Avery is watching from the distance she reaches in her purse and pulls out her phone and makes a call

"Avery" Hey it's me meet me on the corner of Oak and maple we need to talk be there in 20 minutes top Avery drives away

At the corner of Maple and Oak Avery pulls up and a man gets out of the car

"Avery" I need you to get rid of Amy I thought the kiss was enough but I guess I was wrong Amy is to forgiving

"Man" what do you want me to do

"Avery" Make sure Amy never comes between Ty and I again

"Man" 10 Grand up front and another 10 grand when the job is done

Avery hands The Man an envelope with the 10 Grand inside the man gets in his car and drives away

To Be Continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That Night Ty and Amy arrive at dinner at Maggie's, the man sitting in the truck in the distance

In the Truck the man gets out his cell phone and makes a call

"Man" I have my sights on her tonight is the night she in Maggie's right now but by the time she comes out it will be night Fall

Inside Maggie's

Ty and Amy sit at a table

"Ty" Order whatever you want dinner is on me

"Amy" Ok

"Ty" Do you believe in love at first sight

"Amy" Maybe why

"Ty" Because I feel in love with you the moment, I met you

"Amy" Well I didn't

"Ty" Harsh

"Amy" Sorry I speak the truth

"Ty" Do you want to go to New York with me

"Amy" I would love to see New York at Christmas time

"Ty" Do you think Jack would let you go if my mom went with us?

"Amy" I could ask him I love to see the lights hear the noise

"Ty" That is called traffic

"Amy" When my mom used to do Horse shows in the USA, I would always hope she would get to do one in New York but she never would we always stayed on the west coast

"Ty" Then let me take you

"Amy" I want to go

"Ty" Let's make it happen my mom is on board in fact is going to cover all your expense even pay for you to have your own hotel room so if that is an issue with Jack then it won't be .

"Amy" Let me talk to Jack

"Ty" OK!

TY and Amy dinner arrive

"Amy" Thanks Soraya

"Soraya" No problem enjoys

Soraya walks away

Lucas walks in

"Lucas" Well well well its Amy Fleming

"Amy" Lucas Anderson what are you doing back in Hudson

"Lucas" I am visiting my mom she is sick

"Amy" I am sorry to hear that

"Lucas" Her cancer came back for the third time

"Amy" Lucas I am sorry this is my boyfriend Ty

Ty and Lucas shake hands

"Lucas" I will catch you later

Lucas walks away

"Ty" Another Ex

"Amy" who Lucas no he used to be one of our ranch hands and then he moved to Vancouver to be with his dad .

"Ty" I see but you never had feeling for him

"Amy" No Lucas had a thing for Lou

"Ty" I see so he is no threat

"Amy" None I promise

"Ty" Ok would you tell me if he was

"Amy" Yes of course

Ty and Amy eat Ty stars at Amy like you stare at a puppy dog

"Amy" Will you stop staring

"Ty" I can't help but look into your beautiful eyes

"Amy" You are laying it on a little thick

Ty puts the ring on the table

"Ty" So will you wear it again?

"Amy" Yes, I will wear the ring again

"Ty" YES!

Ty puts the ring back on Amy finger

"Ty" I love you

"Amy" I love you too

Ty reaches across and kisses Amy , Ty pays the bill and they head on their away they walk down the street The car turns on his engine and turns off the lights and the black suv in the dark of night creeps towards Amy and Ty and then all the sudden floors it is coming right towards them Ty tries to get in the way but the SUV hits Amy and drives off Ty runs over to Amy and the car speeds away

"Ty" Amy baby Amy wake up Amy

Ty gets out his phone

"Ty" Yes, my girlfriend was hit by a car it was a hit and run no she is not conscious no signs of blood though

Ty reaches down and feels her neck

"Ty" Yes, she has a pulse please send help right away

Ty hangs up and kneels right beside her

"Ty" Amy" Stay with me please help is on the way please wake up please

About 10 minutes later Ty hears sirens in the distance the EMT arrive and they work on her and they put her on the stretcher and load her into the ambulance Ty kisses her on the forehead and runs to his car jumps in and follows her to the hospital they arrive at the hospital the immediately Wisk Amy into a room Ty tries to follow

"Nurse" Please wait here will let you know as soon as possible

Ty sits in the waiting room and gets out his phone

"Ty" Jack Hey Its Ty listen there has been an accident Amy and I were leaving Maggie's and she was hit by a car I don't know anything yet.

Ty paces the waiting room, about 10 minutes later Jack walks in

"Jack" How is Amy?

"Ty" I haven't got an update yet

Jack walks over the nurse's station

"Jack" Can you please give me an update on Amy Fleming

Nurse searches on her computer

"Nurse" I am sorry they are still running test her status is still unclear the doctor will come out as soon as there is an update

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

In the Hospital

Jack and Ty wait impatiently for the doctor to come out

"Jack" I don't understand what happen

"Ty" Neither do I Amy and I were crossing the street and this car came out of no where I never saw the car because the head lights were off and then it all the sudden sped up when it got close to Amy and I pushed Amy out of the way but the SUV still hit her

"Jack" What did the car look like

"Ty" It was black and tinted windows I didn't see the driver and it sped off too quick after it hit Amy

"Jack" So it was a hit and Run

"Ty" Yes

"Jack" I don't believe this is happening

"Ty" Neither do I

Dr West comes to the waiting room

"Dr West" Are you Amy family?

"Jack" I am Jack her Grandfather and Ty her boyfriend how is Amy

"Dr West" Amy has some swelling on her brain she has fractured ribs but we are going to have to take her into surgery to remove her spleen because its mangled and I am afraid if we don't remove it she could bleed to death the nurse will be out in a few moments to give your paper work to sign off on surgery

"Ty" Can I see her

"Dr West" Just for a few moments because need to get her into Surgery soon right down the hall to the left

Ty walks down the hall into Amy Room, Ty walks in and sits by her bed

"Ty" Hey listen to me you are going to be ok your going to get through surgery like a champ and then come back to me please I need you in my life I can't go on without please wake up I love you

Nurse walks in

"Nurse" I need to prep her for surgery

"Ty" Ok

Ty kisses her on the forehead and walks out, Ty walks into the chapel

"Ty" Look I know we don't talk very often but I need you make sure Amy wakes up I need her back in my life she is the only reason my life makes sense right now please watch over her and protect her please

Jack walks in

"Jack" I have done a lot of praying in this place too much praying in fact

"Ty" if you don't mind, I would like to be alone right now

Ty walks out of the chapel and out front of the hospital and down the street and walks into Maggies and walks up to the counter

"Soraya" hey Ty

"Ty" Can I get a coffee to go

"Soraya" What wrong

"Ty" Amy was hit by a car last night

"Soraya" Is she Ok

"Ty" She is in surgery they have to remove her spleen and she has some swelling on the brain they are trying to relieve the pressure so she will wake up

"Soraya" Is she allowed visitors

"Ty" not right now but I will let you when you come by and visit

"Soraya" Give Amy my best

Soraya hands Ty his coffee and walks out the door

Ty phone rings and he looks down and its Lilly and answers

"Ty" Hey mom look I know its late and I am sorry but Amy was in an accident tonight and I am not leaving the hospital no you don't need to come I love you and I will call you when I have an update

Ty hangs up and walks inside and sees Nathan

"Ty" (says to himself) Oh great Nathan is here

Ty walks over and sits as far away from Nathan as he can but Nathan walks over

"Nathan" How could you

"Ty" It was an accident I tried to jump in front of the car but by the time I saw it was too late to react trust me I wish it was me and not Amy ok just chill lets you and I put aside our differences and just focus on what we both want and that is for Amy to get better

"Nathan" Fine I don't want to cause a scene

In a dark Ally

Avery pulls up and gets out of her car and walks over to the man

"Man" Amy is in the hospital I hit her with my car and no one saw me

"Avery" Perfect now is my chance

Avery hands the Man an envelope and walks away

Avery drives away

In The hospital

Dr west approaches

"Jack" How is Amy

"Dr West" Amy is stable we removed her spleen and relieve some of the pressure now we wait and see she could wake up in a few hours or a few days it's up to her now

"Ty" Jack Can I go in and see her

"Jack" Yes go ahead

Ty walks into Amy room and sits by her bed and grabs her hand

"Ty" Doctor said the surgery went really good so now its up to you please wake up and come back to me I need you I can't go on without you and I supposed to see the lights of New York together you are my only one I can't lose you. You are the strongest person I know please wake up and let me see your beautiful smile again, I love you.

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning Ty is asleep in the chair holding Amy hand, Jack walks in

"Jack" Ty

Ty wakes up

"Ty" Morning Jack

"Jack" Why don't you go home get some rest

"Ty" No I am ok

"Jack" your no good to Amy if you are exhausted please go home and get some rest you can always come back

"Ty" Will you call me with any updates

"Jack" You can guarantee it I promise I will keep you in the loop

"Ty" Can I have a moment with Amy before I leave

"Jack" I will be in the hall

Jack walks out

"Ty" Listen to me I love you and I will be back soon ok

Ty kisses her on the forehead and walks out , He walks outside gets in his truck and drives off he arrives at home where Lilly is sitting at the table

"Ty" Hey mom

"Lilly" How is Amy

"Ty" She is the same

"Lilly" Why are you home

"Ty" Jack kicked me out he said I needed some real rest but honestly, I think he wanted time with Amy

"Lilly" No black eye so I guess you and Nathan didn't go rounds

"Ty" I am not going fight Nathan he is never going to like me

"Lilly" Go take a shower and I will make you some breakfast

"Ty" Thanks mom

Ty walks upstairs Ty walks in his room and lays on his bed, Ty falls asleep about 20 minutes later Lilly walks in and finds him sound asleep and closes the door quietly

Back at the hospital

Lou walks in Amy room

"Lou" Hey Grandpa

"Jack" hey Lou

"Lou" where is Ty

"Jack" He is getting some rest

"Lou" What happen

"Jack" Amy and Ty were leaving maggies and she was hit by a car apperanly the car didn't have any lights on and it sped up the closer it got to Amy and Ty and Ty tried to get in the way but she still hit Amy but the important thing is she is going to be ok

"Lou" That is good

Lou walks over and sits next to Amy

"Lou" You better wake up soon I need my little sister back its always been you and I vs Nathan and I don't want that to change

TY walks in

"Ty" Hey Lou

"Lou" Hey Ty

"Ty" How is she

"Lou" She is the same

"Ty" Do you mind if I spend some time with her

"Lou" Not at all Granpa and I will go get some lunch

Jack and Lou leave

Ty sits next to Amy

"Ty" Hey you listen why don't you open your eyes and come back to me its just you and I no one to bombard you with questions I love you Amy

Nurse walks in checks her vitals

"Ty" When is she going to wake up

"Nurse" That is unpredictable but her viatals are strong and that is a good thing

"Ty" Can you page the doctor

"Nurse" Of couse are you family

"Ty" yeah, I am her brother

"Nurse" a sure thing

Nurse walks out

"Ty" I am going to make sure you wake up soon I promise

Ty gets a text message from Avery That reads meet me at Maggie's at 6, Ty text back Can't I am busy and why do you want to meet me? Avery text back I have information, Ty text back about what? Avery Text back Amy accident Ty gets a puzzled look on his face Amy starts to move her hand a little Amy wakes up

"Amy" (groggy) Hey what wrong

"Ty" Nothing at all (Ty smiles) Hey welcome back

"Amy" What happen

"Ty" you were in an accident

"Amy" Where is Grandpa

"Ty" He is at Maggie's with Lou

"Amy" Can you call Grandpa I want to see him

"Ty" of course

Ty gets out his phone

"Ty" Hey Jack Amy is awake and she wants to see you ok

"Amy" How long has it been

"Ty" Almost two days I love you

"Amy" I love you too

Ty kisses Amy on her forehead Ty sits next to her and Amy Grabs his hand and reaches up to kiss him, Ty reaches down towards her

"Ty" I was so scared when you were hit by a car, I am glad you are back

"Amy" I'd always come back to you I promise you are not getting rid of me that easy I love you

"Ty" I love you too

Amy feels her finger and realizes the ring is gone

"Amy" (Panics)Where is my ring

"Ty" I have it they gave it to me before you went into surgery

Ty pulls it out of his pocket and puts it on her finger and kisses her Hand

Nathan walks in

"Nathan" Hey Amy you are awake

"Amy" I am awake

"Ty". I am going to give you some time

Ty walks out

Ty walks over to get coffee and Jack walks over

"Jack" How is she

"Ty" She good she is awake and she is talking she doesn't seem confused at all

"Jack" That is good

"Ty" Nathan is in there now

"Jack" Giving them some space

"Ty" Yeah, I figure that was best

"Jack" Probably true

Nathan walks out

"Nathan" hey Ty

"Ty" Amy wants you

Ty walks in

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Will you stay with me

"Ty" Of course I will I am not going anywhere

Ty sits by her bed

"Amy" Thank you for staying

"Ty" I'd would not want to be anywhere else but here with you

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A Couple days have past

In Amy Hospital room

"Ty" If I had lost you

"Amy" You didn't lose me I am right here

"Ty" I want you to know that I love you and you are the only one I ever want to be with you are my forever

"Amy" You are my only one

Ty gets into bed next to Amy

"Amy" What I want is to get out of this place

"Ty" And you will as soon as the doctors says its ok

"Amy" Come on why don't you take me home

"Ty" No way you are not leaving this hospital until the doctors say you can go home

"Amy" Ok fine but the minute they release me

"Ty" I will take you home

"Amy" I love you too

Ty gets up

"Amy" Where are you going

"Ty" I have to home but I will be back ok I promise

"Amy" Ok

Ty kisses Amy

Ty walks out the room and walks down the hall and walks out of the hospital and gets in his truck and drives home and sees Avery sitting out front of his house

"Avery" Hey Ty

"Ty" What are you doing here I thought I told you to stay away

"Avery" Trust me you want to talk to me

"Ty" NO I don't

"Avery" Now you need me

"Ty" I need you why would I need you

"Avery" Because Amy is out of commission

"TY" How do you know about Amy accident

"Avery" I hear things

"Ty" Avery did you have something to do with Amy accident ?

"Avery" why would I have something to do with Farm girl accident

"Ty" I don't know maybe because you don't take no really well

"Avery" I didn't hit Amy

"Ty" But do you know who did

"Avery" No I don't

"Ty" I am going find who did this so if you involved tell me now

"Avery" No I wasn't

"Ty" I will try to believe you I know you want me back

"Avery" I do want you back and I can give you everything Amy can't

"Ty" Somehow I don't believe you

"Avery" what her family won't leave you a family fourtune

"Ty" I don't care about you

"Avery" you did

"Ty" Did past tense you are my past

"Avery" So what you meet Amy and I the sudden I am nothing to you

"Ty" That right and now if you exuse me I have to get back to Amy

Avery kisses Ty pushes Avery away and gets in his car and arrives back at the hospital and goes back to Amy room

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" hey good news I get to go home tomorrow

"Ty" That is great

Ty and Amy kiss

"Amy" Hey can I ask you a question

"Ty" sure

"Amy" Did Avery have something to do with the accident

"Ty" No she didn't

"Amy" But you do you know who did

"Ty" no I don't but the moment I do he or she is going to get it

Officer walks in

"Officer" Amy Flemming

"Amy" Yes

"officer" are you up for questions?

"Amy" Sure

"Officer" Do you remember what happen

"Amy" Ty and I were leaving Maggie's and then out of nowhere it had no lights on and then it got closer and sped up and then I don't remember anything

"Ty" And I didn't see the driver or license plate

"Officer" Thank you please if you think of anything please give me a call, we are going to catch this driver

Officer walks out of the room

"Ty" How are you feeling

"Amy" Better

"Ty" Good I am glad you will be home soon

"Amy" what do you think about staying with me at Heartland for a few days Grandpa said it was ok we have a spare bedroom I want you close by

"Ty" You want me to stay at heartland ?

"Amy" yeah

"Ty" Let me think about it

"Amy" Ok

Amy goes to sleep, TY watches Amy sleep and kisses her on the forehead and walks out

To be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Amy arrives home Ty helps her inside

"Ty" Welcome home

"Amy" It feels good to be home

"Ty" I bet it does

"Amy" Will you stay with me

"Ty" Yeah of course I talked to my mom and she said I could stay as late as I wanted

Amy Kisses Ty

"Ty" I love you

"Amy" I love you too

Ty helps Amy down the hall into her room

Jack and Lou walk in the kitchen

"Lou" You know I would love to know what you did to Nathan

"Jack" I sent him on a ski trip with some of his friends

"Lou" You are sneaky

"Jack" You know it

"Lou" It is so good to have Amy home

"jack" Yeah it is TY is helping her get settled

"Lou" Ty is a good guy to Amy

"Jack" He is a great guy

In Amy room

Ty and Amy lay in bed together Ty brushing her hair out of her face

"Ty" (Whispers in her ear) I love you

Ty kisses her on the forehead Amy falls asleep Ty gets up and walks out of her room and closes the door quietly

"Ty" Hey Jack I have to run out for a bit Amy is asleep but I should be back soon but if she wakes up tell her I will be back soon

"Jack" Ok don't do anything stupid

"Ty" I won't I promise

Ty heads out the door and gets in his car drives away

Ty gets out of his car in front of Maggie's and a man comes out of nowhere and jumps Ty and takes him to an undiscoldes location

"Ty" Where the hell am I

"Man" I was ordered to bring you here

"Ty" by who

Avery walks in

"Avery" By me

"Ty" Will you leave me alone

"Avery" Not until you break up with Amy

"Ty" Not going to happen

"Avery" Then I am keeping you here

"Ty" Why do you want ne so bad that you will not let me go I know there is some other poor rich person you can con with your charm

"Avery" you are the one I want to be with

"Ty" No well I want to be with Amy and guess what she is the one I am going to be with why you can't understand

"Avery" I guess I don't understand why a guy like you who money was wants to be with a low life like Amy

Avery paces around Ty

"TY" why because she doesn't have money makes her a low life

"Avery" Because she is taking advantage of you

"Ty" No she is not

"Avery" Yeah you keep believing that

"Ty" If you don't let me go I will go to the cops I know you oresetrated Amy getting hit by a car that was not an accident

"Avery" you don't have any proof

"Ty" That wasn't Random and you and I know both know that

"Avery" Yeah but it is your word vs mine

"Ty" Yeah and who you think they will believe you or me

"Avery" Me of course

"Ty" what is the point of that

"Avery" Take me back and I will admit to the cops who hit amy

"Ty" what do you mean by that

"Avery" I didn't hit Amy, but I know who did and you take me back I will tell all if not I will deny everything

"Ty" I can't believe I ever fell I fell for you are nothing but a spiteful bitch who I hope you rot in hell one day

Back at Heartland in Amy room

Amy wakes up and looks around and doesn't see Ty, Amy gets up and walks out into the kitchen to where Jack is having a cup of coffee

"Amy" Where is Ty ?

"Jack" Not sure he said he had to go out thought he would be back by now

"Amy" Grandpa Can I ask you a question

"Jack" Of course what on your mind?

"Amy" Is it possible to see people who have passed before you because while I was unconscious I saw mom and dad and they told me I had to go back because I wasn't done here .

"Jack" I am not sure but anything is possible maybe it was a dream

"Amy" But it felt so real like I was with them

"Jack" I think anything is possible

Back in the undisclosed location

"Avery" Alright Ty I will free you under one condition

"TY" I am not making a deal with the devil

"Avery" Fine I will tell Amy that you in forced the kiss at Hudson high

"Ty" what?

"Avery" You heard me?

"Ty" You are starting to really piss me off

"Avery" so what

"Ty" what I will not say a word about what happen but I will tell Amy everything

"Avery" You do, and you will regret

"Ty" No I won't you and your accomplice will be in jail for a long time on attempted Murder charges

To be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

In the undisclosed Location

Ty is texting in on his phone behind his back texting help and hits send he immediate drops his phone before Avery can turn around and see that he is texting.

"Ty" Fun is over you are making things worst for yourself the longer you keep me here

"Avery I am willing to risk considering I have you right where I want you

"Ty" Come on Avery why are you doing this

"Avery" Because I want you all to myself

"Ty" Well that is not going to happen why do I get the feeling you have something else you are not telling me

"Avery" There is nothing I am not telling you

Avery hears footsteps

"Avery" Stay here don't move

Avery walks up to see who is here

"Avery" Who are you want do you want

"Jack" I see we have some business to discuss

"Avery" Who the hell are you

"Jack" I am Jack Bartlett and I believe you are holding my granddaughter's boyfriend hostage

"Avery" Sorry I am not going to free him

"Jack" Let me make this clear either you let him go or I will the cops

"Avery" Fine

Avery lets Ty go

Back at Heartland

Amy sitting on the front Porch , Ty drives up Ty walks up to Amy

"Amy" Hey I was worried about you

"Ty" hey I am ok

"Amy" what happen

"Ty" Avery was holding me hostage

"Amy" What is going on?

"Ty" I am going to uncover all of Avery secrets, and she is going down

"Amy" what are you saying

"Ty" Avery paid someone off to hit you with a car

"Amy" How do you know that

"Ty" Because she told me she knows who hit you and I am convinced that the same person who hit you is the same person Avery paid to kill my father because she wanted my dad gone knowing that I would get an inertance and she wanted you gone because she wants me back as soon as I enough proof I am going to the cops and she is going away for a long time .

"Amy" No matter what happens I love you

"Ty" I love you too

"Amy" And I will stand by I hope you get justice for your father

"Ty and for you of course

Ty and Amy walk inside and go to Amy room

"Lou" Are you really going to let Ty be in her room

"Jack" I trust Ty

"Lou" You never trusted any of my boyfriends

"Jack" Because your boyfriends were weird

"Lou" And Ty isn't weird

"Jack" But he seems like a nice guy

"Lou" (Rolls her eyes at Jack)

"Jack" Help me set the table

In Amy room

"Amy" Every time I close my eyes I see the truck coming at me

"Ty" Just know that I will keep you safe and nothing ever happen to you again as long as I am with you

"Amy" Ok

Amy Kisses Ty on the cheek , Amy lays on Ty shoulder

"Ty" I am never going anywhere again

"Amy" Good I need you here with me

"Ty" I am not going anywhere I love you too much

Meanwhile, Avery is in the Ally

"Avery" Ty he is on to us he knows that you killed his father and hit Amy so you need to take of the problem and cover your tracks better because you or I is not going down for this and be prepared for a fight Ty will not go down easy

"Man" Don't worry Ty will go down and you or I will never see the inside of a jail cell

"Avery" Good

The Man steps into the light and its Wade

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

That night Ty and Amy are sitting on the porch holding hands

"Ty" Are you ok?

"Amy" I am feeling better with you by my side

"Ty" And I will always be here

Lilly walks up

"Lilly" Hey Ty

"Ty" Hey mom, Amy can you give a minute to talk

"Amy" Sure I will be inside

Amy walks inside

"Lilly" Why haven't I been returning my phone calls

"Ty" Because I have been busy, I was kidnapped by Avery

"Lilly" what is going on

"Ty" Mom Avery isn't the. Saint I thought she was she is pure evil she is after my money she is the one who set up dad was to be killed because she is after my dad money and she knew that if Dad died I would get an inheritance mom Avery was the one who hit Amy or paid someone to hit Amy with a car and I bet you she paid the same person to kill dad trying to get my inheritance

"Lilly" This can't be

"Ty" It is mom you have to believe me

"Lilly" Why would Avery be out for your money her dad is loaded

"Ty" Beat me but she kidnapped me we need to go to the cops and get revenge for dad and what she did to Amy.

"Lilly" You can go the cops if you want to but I am not sure what they can do

"Ty " They can arrest Avery and makes her confess

"Lilly" Ok but don't get to upset when nothing comes of it

"Ty" ok are you coming with me

"Lilly" No I am not coming but I support you in your decision

"Ty" Thanks mom

"Lilly" Are you coming home

"Ty" I need to stay close to Avery

"Lilly" Ok I love you

"Ty" I love you too mom

Lilly walks away and gets in her car and drives away, Ty walks inside into Amy room where she is sound asleep TY kisses her on the forehead and walks out and closes the door gently and walks in the kitchen where Jack is sitting at the table

"Jack" If you were older, I would offer you a beer

"Ty" Thanks Jack

"Jack" So do you want to tell me what is going on?

"Ty" Avery was the one who paid someone to hit Avery

"Jack" are you sure about that

"Ty" Look all Avery cares about is money and how fast she can get her hands on it her dad is loaded yes but he is cutting her off at 18 so she is trying her hardest to latch on to me because she knows I have money and wants me to take care of her for the rest of her life but when she dumped me she didn't think about that I might move on to someone else so now she regrets and I happier then I ever been with Amy and I am not going anywhere .

"Jack" I commend you on being a noble man to Avery

The Next day Ty walks inside the police station

"Officer" Can I help you

"TY" I need Avery Johnson arrested for attempted murder

"Officer" on what grounds

"Ty" My Girlfriend Amy Fleming was run down by this woman and her accomplice

"officer" Did you report the accident

"Ty" yes, the one on the corner of oak and vine outside of Maggie's dinner

"officer the hit and run?

"Ty" That is the one

"officer" we will bring her in for questioning

"Ty" Thank you officer

Back at Heartland

Nathan walks in the kitchen Amy eating breakfast

"Nathan" Hey

"Amy" Did you enjoy your time in Vancouver

"Nathan" Yes, I did how are you

"Amy" I am getting better by the day

Ty walks in

"Ty" Hey

"Nathan" Ty

"Ty" Nathan hey Amy she is going to be arrested

"Amy" That is great Ty old girlfriend tried to run me down

"Nathan" Are you serious. I WANT YOU AWAY FROM AMY

"Amy" STOP this is not Ty fault ok leave him alone

"Ty" Come on tough guy punch me I dare you

Nathan punches Ty, Ty punches Nathan back they go into an all-out brawl until Jack walks in and they instantly stop Ty has a black eye and so does Nathan

Later on, that day

Outside Avery House the cops are watching as she pulls up and gets out of her Car, the officer approaches Avery

"Officer" Avery Johnson you are under the arrest for the attempted murder of Amy Fleming

The cops put her in handcuffs and put her in the police cruiser and drive away

To be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

In the Jail Avery is in an integration room

"Officer" Where you were the night Amy was hit by an SUV

"Avery" I was at home

"Officer" Really? You were at home

"Avery" Yes, I was

"Officer" Why is Ty so convinced that you ran Amy over and tried to kill her

"Avery" Maybe because he is trying to find a way to get rid of me so he can move on with his new girlfriend

"Officer" Are you Jealous of Amy

"Avery "Maybe a little Ty is defiantly the one who got away

"Officer" why because he is loaded

"Avery" Money has nothing do with it

"Officer" No further questions take her back to her jail cell

The officer takes Avery away, TY walks in as Avery glares at him

At Lilly house

Lilly walks in Ty room who is sitting on his bed

"Lilly" Hey

"Ty" Hey

"Lilly" Are you ok?

"Ty" Thinking my ex-girlfriend could have had a hand in killing dad and injuring Amy how did I not see the signs

"Lilly" If Avery really is as physio as this you never would have guessed it when you two were together even after he passed away, I never got a feeling like she was involved somehow

"Ty" But what I don't get is she broke up with me

"Lilly" But you moved on and now she is jealous of you and Amy

"Ty" I am sorry mom if Avery really did play apart in dad death

"Lilly" Don't be sorry for one minute you did nothing wrong ok I love you Buddy

"Ty" Mom you swore you never call me that again after my 11th birthday

"Lilly" sorry at least I didn't call you that in front of Amy

"Ty" Good thing

Lilly walks out and Ty follows

"Lilly" Are you going over to see Amy?

"Ty" No I am actually going to see Avery

"Lilly" Why are you rocking the boat

"Ty" Because I need to see her behind bars

"Lilly" I see be safe and careful and I love you

"Ty" I love you too

Ty gets in his car and drives to Avery house and sees no one is home and goes into Avery bedroom and sees a box labeled Stuff for donations and he looks through it and finds his dad cross neckless and his jacket the one he wore the morning he was killed Ty races out of there and into his car and drives off and goes home

"Lilly" Hey Ty

"Ty" I found Dad Jacket and his cross neckless

"Lilly where did you find that

"Ty" In Avery room I kind of broke in

"Lilly" I thought you were going to see Avery

"Ty" Cover story mom

"Lilly" Oh you are my son through and Through

"Ty" I have work to do

"Lilly" What are you going to do

"Ty" Prove to the cops that dad was killed by Avery

At Heartland

Amy brushing Lucky

"Lou" hey

"Amy" Hey

"Lou" How are you doing

"Amy" I am ok

"Lou" Where is Ty

"Amy" He is trying to find out who killed his dad and he thinks its Avery the same person who tried to kill me

"Lou" As in TY ex-girlfriend

"Amy" she may have killed Ty dad so Ty would get in his inheritance and take care of her for the rest of her life and then when Avery broke up and her and I started dating and she became jealous and now she wants me gone so she can be taken care for the rest of her life .

"Lou" I see so what are you going to do

"Amy" Let Ty handle Avery

"Lou" Probably Best

"Amy" Yeah

Ty drives up

"Ty" Hey Amy

"Amy" Hey

"TY" Guess what Avery killed my dad or paid someone to kill him I found his cross neckless and his jacket that he wore the morning he was killed I found it in her room

Amy hugs Ty

"Amy" I am so sorry

"Ty" Don't be she played me for a fool but I want you to know that I will get justice for you and for my dad ok she is not getting away with this she will pay and the person who did the work will pay as well I promise

"Amy" Ok know I stand by you always and nothing can tear us apart

IN the jail cell

Brooke walks in

"Brooke" hey Avery

"Avery" Hey listen to me I need you to fall in love with TY and get rid of that loser Amy the poor ranch girl

"Brooke" I will see what I can do

To Be Contiuned


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ty and Amy go for a walk around Heartland

"Ty" Hey so I guess you haven't thought anymore about our trip to New York

"Amy" No I have been kind of busy you know recovering from getting hit by a car

"Ty" well do you still want to go?

"Amy" Yes, I still want to go

"Ty" awesome nothing like Christmas in New York

"Amy" I want you to know no matter what happens I will always come home to you

"Ty" What if I had lost you, I don't know what I would have done

"Amy" Hey don't think like that you didn't lose me so don't think like that

"Ty" I can't help that

"Amy" Come on we have a lifetime together ok nothing can ever tear us apart

TY and Amy kiss

"Ty" Are you feeling better

"Amy" I am starting to

"Ty" Good I am glad

"Amy" do you want to go Maggie's and get some lunch

"Ty" I would love too

Ty and Amy Head back to the house

Amy and Ty walk in.

"Ty" Hey your beautiful

Amy smiles, Jack walks in

"Jack" hey Amy

"Ty" Hey Jack

"Jack" Hey Ty

"Amy" Hey Grandpa can I go to New York with his mom around Christmas I promise to be home on Christmas

"Jack" Your mom is going

"Amy" Yes

"Jack" and will you be sharing a hotel room

"Ty" My mom and I will share a room and Amy will have her own room

"Jack" It is ok with me as long as you promise no funny business will happen

"Ty" I promise I just want to show Amy New York at Christmas

"Jack" Ok when do you go

"Ty" December 13-18th

"Jack" Ok fine you can go but you promise me you will be safe

"Amy" I promise

"Jack" Have fun in New York

Amy hugs Jack

"Amy" Thank you Grandpa

Ty and Amy head to Maggie's for lunch

TY and Amy walk in and Brooke is sitting at a back table with the menu covering her face and when shes sees Ty walk in she slowly pulls the menu down off her face .Ty and Amy sit a table , Soraya walks in

"Soraya" What can I get you

"Ty" Two chocolate shakes and two burgers

"Soraya" Coming right up

Brooke walks over

"Brooke" Well if it isn't TY Borden

"TY" Brooke Warren what are you doing in Hudson

"Brooke" Thought I visit see where my two best friends are living

"Ty" Did Avery send you here

"Brooke" No

"TY" Brooke come on you two were best friends what did you put you up to

"Brooke" Nothing

"Ty" I don't believe you

"Brooke" Do you want together and catch up

"Ty" No Thanks I would like to enjoy lunch with my Girlfriend ok so leave me alone

Brooke walks away

"Amy" More of your ex-girlfriends

"Ty" Brooke and I never dated she was Avery best friend

"Amy" I see but you never dated her

"Ty" No but I bet you Avery is using her

"Amy" why

"Ty" To get to me but guess what is it not going to work because you are the only one for me ok

"Amy" Good I am glad

"Ty" You bet

Ty and Amy kiss

Soraya brings over their food

"Soraya" There is you go

"Amy' Thanks Soraya

Soraya walks away

"Ty" When I look into your eyes all I see is my future

"Amy" I never thought I would find my forever but I found it with you

"Ty" Just wait until we get New York I have a surprise for you

"Amy" I can't wait to go with you

"Ty" It will be here before we know it

Ty phone rings Ty answers it

"Ty" Hey Mark what up that is great

Ty hangs up

"Ty" They have a search Warrant to search Avery place to find all the evidence they need to put Avery away for a long time

"Amy" Thank you for protecting me

"Ty" Always I love for forever

"Amy" I love you to the moon and back

"Ty" You know once this is behind us we can move on from this

"Amy" Yeah, I can't wait to put Avery and this horrible thing behind us

"Ty" Thank you for standing by me

"Amy" Of course you did nothing wrong expect date a crazy person well you didn't know she was crazy

Ty and Amy finish pay the bill and go walk through the park

To Be Contiuned


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Day one in New York

TY and Amy get on a plane and head to New York

They arrive in New York

"Lilly" You guys you explore New York I will get checked into New York

"Ty" Thanks mom

Lilly gets in a cab and Amy and Ty get in a second cab

Inside the cab

"Ty" Cab driver Rockefeller center

"Cab Driver" Yes sir

TY and Amy arrive at Rockefeller center

"TY" Do you know how to ice skate

"Amy" Do I know how to ice skate yes I do

"Ty" You want to

"Amy" Yes

Ty and Amy Ice skate

"Amy" This is amazing

"Ty" my dad and I used to ice stake here all the time no matter how busy he was he always found time to go skating with mom and I here it was one of my favorite thing as a kid

"Amy" There is a frozen pond we used to skate on but nothing like this

TY and Amy kiss

"Amy" come on I will race you around the rink

"Ty" Your on

Ty and Amy race around the rink and Amy wins by a hair

"Amy" I beat you

TY and Amy get off the ice and head to walk around

"Amy" I love New York it is a change from the small town life in Hudson but its worth the change

"Ty" This is the first time since my dad died I have been back to New York since my dad its weird.

"Amy" I love it here its amazing

That night back at the hotel

Amy sitting in the lobby , Ty walks downstairs

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Hey what up what are you doing down here

"Amy" Just got off the phone with Grandpa

"Ty" Are you missing home

"Amy" A little

"Ty" I was going to meet a friend do you want to come we are going to Time Square and get some dinner

"Amy" what about your mom

"Ty" She is having dinner with her sister

"Amy" Sure I'd love to come

Ty and Amy leave and head down to time Square and meet up with Chase

"Chase" Hey TY

"Ty" Hey

"Chase" who is this

"Ty" This is my girlfriend Amy

"Chase" Nice to meet you Amy I am Chase

"Amy" Like wise

Ty Amy and Chase head into the Hard Rock Café for dinner

"Chase" So Avery killed your dad and tried to kill Amy?

"Ty" Yeah, she played me for a fool that is for sure

"Chase" wow that is crazy so Amy you healing up ok

"Amy" Yeah I am getting better by the day

"Chase" That is good to hear

"Amy" Thank you

"Chase" So How in the hell did you get to TY go out with you

"Amy" Because he is a really nice guy

"Chase" That can't be

"Amy" Yeah it is

"Ty" So how are things here

"Chase" things are good

"Ty" Good you know I am actually liking Hudson more than I did (Ty smiles at Amy)

"Chase" And you found your dream girl

"Ty" That is so true as well

Amy gets up

"Chase" Have you told her

"Ty" No I am not going to tell her that is in my past and I would like to keep it that way he is in a good with people who love him and can take care of him

"Chase" Its going to come out

"Ty" Not if I can help it

"Chase" Ok fine I won't say a word but one day it might come out

"Ty" and if it does it does but I am not ready to tell her any of that today

Amy comes back to the table

"Amy" What did I miss

"Ty, Chase" Nothing

"Amy" ok

They finish up dinner and head around time square later on that night

Ty and Amy head back to the hotel holding hands

"Ty" I just want you to know I love you

"Amy" I love you too

Ty and Amy head back to the hotel kiss good night in the lobby and head up to their rooms.

To Be Continued


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next day Ty and Amy head to Central park

"Ty" This is one of my favorite places to go hang out

"Amy" Hey Ty what were you and chase talking about before I came back something about a secret

"Ty" It is nothing for you to worry about it was in my past and you are now my present ok

"Amy" No secrets please

"TY" You really want to know

"Amy" Promise nothing can change the way I feel about you

"Ty" No Amy somethings are better left in the dark

"Amy" Please tell me Ty

"Ty" Fine you want to know Alright last year I lost my way I got into drugs and drinking at 15 I started dating Avery one night we were at this party a college party where they were serving adult drinks and Avery and I had one too many and we had sex and she wound up getting pregnant and she had a baby and we put it up for adoption

"Amy" You have a kid

"Ty" A little boy he is in a good home with good people

"Amy" And that is what you were never going to tell me

"Ty" Please I was in a dark place I had just lost my brother in a terrible car accident I was lost I was grieving and I needed something and someone to numb the pain

"Amy" How could you keep that from me

"Ty" I am sorry, but I didn't find it relevant to tell you because Avery is in my past forever ok, I love you and only you

Amy walks away

"Ty" Amy wait please I am sorry

Amy keeps walking and gets in a cab and goes back to the hotel, Ty walks to his dad grave.

"Ty" Hey dad it's me Ty listen so I guess you know that Avery is the one that set you up to be killed and she also injured Amy trying to her away from me. Hope you are spending time with Jason in heaven I know he was happy to see you. Dad I just messed up big time with Amy I told her about the son Avery, and I share that was adopted. Dad I miss you every day and if I had never gotten with Avery then you would still be alive, and Amy would never been hit by a car. I know I have made some mistakes I wish you were still here with me I miss you dad.

Back at the hotel

Amy in her hotel room crying there is a knock at the door, Amy walks and answers it

"Lilly" what are you doing here

"Amy" I am not speaking to Ty

"Lilly" What happen

"Amy" He told me he has a son

"Lilly" Yeah, he does but he was put up for adoption Ty is a good guy he loves you he talks about you all the time you are his forever he was lost when he met Avery he was drinking to numb the pain of losing his brother talk to him give him a chance Ty has really turned his life around since he met you.

"Amy" How did his brother die

"Lilly" Jason was in a car accident he was hit head on by a drunk driver

"Amy" so Ty lost his dad and his brother within a year

"Lilly" yes

"Amy" He never mentioned Jason before

"Lilly" He doesn't like to talk about Jason that much

There is a knock on the door

"Lilly" I will get it

Lilly walks and opens the door

"Lilly" Hi Ty

"Ty" Mom what are you doing in here

"Lilly" Amy and I are talking

Ty walks in

"TY" Amy can we talk

"Amy" Sure

"Lilly" I will give you two some space to talk

Lilly walks out

"Ty" I am so sorry I never told you about my son but I didn't feel the need to Avery is in my past she is in my rear-view mirror I want nothing to do with her and my son is in a good home ok. Hopefully one day you and I can have kids I love you and only you I was never in love with Avery the way I am with you ok .

"Amy" I get what you are saying but if there are any more secrets you have about Avery; I want to know now ok.

"Ty" I promise you no more secrets about Avery or anything else ok . Can we go explore more of New York?

"Amy" yeah, we can I love you

"Ty" I love you too

Ty and Amy head toward the empire state building and they go up to the top of the empire state building

"Ty" You know this is where my dad purposed to my mom and hopefully someday I can bring you back here and do the same thing

"Amy" Maybe

"Ty" My past is my past you are my future yes I have made mistakes in my past but you are the one I want to be with you brought me out of darkness and into light again I lost my brother and my dad but I have found happiness in you are the only one I want to be with now and for the rest of my life .

Ty takes Amy hand

"Ty" That promise ring I gave you means something that one day you will be my wife and some day we have kids when we are both ready

"Amy" Someday you and I will hopefully share a home and a family because I too see a future with you I love you and you are my other half. so, no more surprises ok if so tell me now

"Ty" NO More Secrets.

To Be Continued.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The Last day in New York

Ty and Amy have breakfast at Starbucks

"Amy" This is the first time I have had Starbucks and its really good

"Ty" You've never had Starbucks before?

"Amy" I don't really leave Hudson much and we don't have Starbucks there

"Ty" I see so where do you want to go today, I was hoping I could show you something special

"Amy" Sure whatever you want to do

"TY" Sounds good I not sure I want to go back to Hudson but you are there so that is reason enough to want to go back

"Amy" (smiles) you know we can come visit here I really like it here

Ty and Amy finish breakfast and they head to the Cemetery

Ty and Amy walk up on his dad and brother grave

"Ty" Amy This is my dad Adam Borden and my brother Jason Borden both gone way too soon, when my brother died, I lost my way I started drinking at 15 fake college ID and a fake ID.

"Amy" I get everyone in their past makes some sort of mistake and as long as your honest with me I don't have a problem with your mistakes ok you were in a dark place I get that after I lost my parents I too wanted to shut the world out and pretend like it didn't exist

"Ty" Would you ever want to meet my son

"Amy" Maybe Yeah

"Ty" I have visits with him sometimes

"Amy" maybe on your next visit I could come with you

"Ty" Maybe

"Amy" Come on let's get out of here

"Ty" Where do you want to go

"Amy" Top of the rock?

"Ty" Let's do it

Ty and Amy take a cab to top of the rock, they arrive at top of the rock and head to the top

"Ty" Do you like it?

"Amy" The View is a spectacular view

"Ty" It is isn't it?

"Amy" Can I ask you one question

"Ty" Of course you can

"Amy" Did you want to keep the baby or was it your idea to give it up for adoption

"Ty" I knew I wasn't ready to be a father it was a mutual decision because neither one of were ready to be parents

"Amy" Ok that is all I needed to know

Ty and Amy admire the view, Later on that day Ty and Amy head to China town

"Ty" this is where my parents met in front of this restaurant then they relized they both were going to NYU Mom was on a marketing degree and dad was a business Major

"Amy" I see do you miss New York?

"Ty" I do miss New York but I am liking Hudson because your there

TY and Amy kiss and they hail a cab

"Amy" Where are we going?

"Ty" It's a surprise

TY and Amy arrive at a sky scraper on 5th ave Ty and Amy walk inside and get on the elevator and head up to the 45th floor

"Amy" What are we doing here?

"Ty" This was my dad office he had this office and his home office this is where my dad was killed in cold blood

"Amy" Is the first time you have been back?

"Ty" No I came back after the shooting

Amy hugs TY

"Ty" I miss my dad everyday he loved me and I loved him and the fact that Avery would kill him or have him killed because she was after my dad money.

"Amy" Ty I am so sorry this happen to you

TY walks over and looks out the window

"Ty" This is what my dad looked out at Everyday

"Amy" Do you think it was a mistake coming back to New York? "

"Ty" NO I don't I wanted to show you where I came from

"Amy" We should come to New York more often

"Ty" Ok we can come whenever you want.

"Amy" I like that

That Night Ty and Amy head to a fancy restaurant

"Ty" I figured out last night should go out with a bang surprise

TY and Amy enjoy a nice dinner

"Amy" This was an amazing trip

"Ty" I am glad you came with me got to show you a little bit of who I was

"Amy" Yeah, I like seeing the real you not that you are not real in Hudson but I can tell this is your element

"Ty" This is my home you know I was the star of the high school basketball team?

"Amy" You played basketball?

"TY" it was my dad and mine thing he coached me until I was 11 and then I played middle school and one year of high school basketball before he died and then I gave it up because it hurt too much to play basketball so I quit the game.

"Amy" Did you like it

"Ty" I loved basketball

"Amy" I was never much for sports I

"Ty" Its ok but I want you to know something everything that happen to me in New York was good but not as great as meeting you I love you

"Amy" I love you too

Ty and Amy kiss

They head back to the hotel.

To Be Continued


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Amy arrives back at Heartland after her amazing trip to New York with Ty

"Amy" Anybody Home

Lou walks down the hall

"Lou" Hey Amy how was New York

"Amy" New York was great where is Grandpa and Nathan

"Lou" I sent them into town

"Amy" Can we talk and whatever I tell you please don't tell Grandpa or Nathan

"Lou" of course what up

"Amy" Ty has a son him and Avery have a child together

"Lou" What that creep has a child?

"Amy" Carter their son was adopted

"Lou" How did that come up

"Amy" We were having dinner with Chase one of Ty friend and I was coming back to the table and I heard Chase ask Ty if he told me his secret and he said no so the next we were in Central Park and I asked him to tell me the truth and he told me at first I was angry but Ty was in a really bad place .

"Lou" What Happen

"Amy" He lost his brother and was covering up the pain by drinking and he and Avery went to a college party and had too much fun and she wound up pregnant at 15 , Whatever you don't tell Grandpa or Nathan just give Nathan another reason to hate Ty

"Lou" Don't worry your secret is safe with me

Meanwhile Ty and Lilly arrive home TY sees a note taped to the door, Ty pulls the note off the door

"Ty" (Reads the note out loud) Ty you know it's me Avery listen to me I want you to know that if you don't follow my next directions to a T something bad will happen I can't say what but something bad will happen to someone you love I promise you , Step one you must come see me ASAP we need to talk step 2 break up with that loser Amy and Step 3 I will tell you the rest when you get here signed your future Wife Avery

Ty walks inside and Angrily slams the door, Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Are you ok

"Ty" This note if I don't go see her and break up with Amy something bad is going to happen

"Lilly" How is she sending you notes

"Ty" My guess is whoever killed Dad and ran over Amy is still on Avery pay roll she has help I just have to find out who her side kick is and take him down and then Avery will have no help on the outside

"Lilly" Please be careful

"Ty" I will be I promise

Ty gets in his truck and takes off to Heartland Amy is sitting on the front Porch

"Amy" Miss me already

"Ty" Not exactly can we find a quiet place to talk

"Amy" Sure

Amy and Ty walk behind the barn

"Amy" What going on?

"Ty" I at least now know Avery isn't working alone

"Amy" How do you know that

"Ty" I found this note tapped to my door at home no way she did that because she is still in jail without bond awaiting trial according to this note we have to break up or something bad will happen but that isn't going to happen she can do whatever she wants to me but I am not breaking up with you .

"Amy" If we need to break up until she is in prison its ok

"Ty" Are you sure?

"Amy" we don't have to really break up we just have to pretend to be broken up in public

"Ty" I see we can hang out here or at my place together just in public we have to pretend we are not together

"Amy" Ok

"Ty" I am sorry I am putting you through this

"Amy" Its ok all that matters is I love you and someday soon Avery will end up where she belong

"Ty" I have to go see Avery follow her orders

Ty kisses Avery walks to his truck and drives away

Ty arrives at the Jail

"Ty" I am here to see Avery Johnson

"officer" Please proceed to the visiting area

Ty walks and sits in the visiting area, Avery walks in and sits across from Ty

"Avery" Hello TY

"Ty" what do you want

"Avery" I see you got my note

"Ty" I did what is that you want exactly

"Avery" For you to leave Amy and come back to me and I will tell you everything

"Ty" Fine I will come back to you

"Avery" Ok fine what do you want to know

"Ty" Who is your side kick

"Avery" Wade Peters

"Ty" As in Dan Peters Brother

"Avery" Yes

"Ty" Your sick you know that you had my dad business partner brother kill him

"Avery" Yes and he never saw it coming either he had his back turned as Wade fired the trigger

"Ty" I don't believe you are insane what great lengths you would go through to my dad money

"Avery" keep this is a secret

"Ty" Oh I will because I want to see you suffer more than anything who almost ran over Amy

"Avery" Wade it is amazing what someone will do for a whack of cash

"Ty" Where did you get the money

"Avery" I raided your safe after he was killed

"TY" How much did you take from the safe

"Avery" 50 Grand

"Ty" you took 50 grands out of my dad safe

"Avery" (laughs) Yeah

"Ty" That explains why the safe was busted I can't believe I ever loved you

"Avery" You know two rich kids

"Ty" You know your dad was going to cut you off when you hit 18 because you are selfish and a Bitch and I hate you and I hope you Rot in prison we are done OVER I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGIN AS LONG AS I LIVE

Ty storms out

To be Continued


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

At Heartland

Amy sitting outside ,Lou walks outside

"Amy" hey

"Lou" Hey

"Amy" Ty is visiting Avery in jail

"Lou" and you are worried

"Amy" Yeah for Ty she is messing with his head

"Lou" how so

"Amy" She says that if he doesn't break up with me then something bad is going to happen

"Lou" She is obviously not right in the head she killed Ty dad just to make sure Ty got his inheritance

"Amy" Yeah, I know

"Lou" TY loves you right?

"Amy" yeah or at least I think so

"Lou" Come on you two had a great trip in New York

"Amy" Yeah, we did

"Lou" Amy is smart enough not to fall in love with Avery again

"Amy" No I don't think that I just don't want Avery to hurt him anymore

"Lou" I get that Ty is smart, but you can be there for him

"Amy" I know I am just afraid he is going to fall into her trap

"Lou" Amy Ty is not going to fall into her trap

"Amy" You think

"Lou" I know that Ty is not going to fall into her trap

"Amy" You are probably right

"Lou" I am right

"Amy" You always make me feel better

"Lou" Come on lets go on a trail ride

"Amy" You go for a trail ride

"Lou" Come on lets do it

"Amy" Ok

Amy and Lou go into the barn tack up Thunder and Lucky and they go for a ride

At Lilly house

Ty walks in

"Lilly hey how are things

"Ty" Wade is was the one who killed dad

"Lilly" what Dan brother killed your father

"Ty" yes Avery stole 50 Grand out of dad's safe once Wade killed him and then she also paid Wade to kill or almost killed Amy

"Lilly Ty I am so sorry

"Ty" Mom I am the one who sorry I fell in love with Avery let's face it the only reason she pretended to love to get her hands-on dad money

"Lilly" Hey you didn't. know she was crazy its not your fault any of this happen

"TY" Mom yes, it is

"Lilly" Don't beat yourself up

"Ty" I need to go see Amy and tell her how sorry I am

"Lilly" Will you quit beating yourself up please Ty this none of this is your fault ok just quit thinking like that you didn't know, nor would you have predicted this she was normal or so you thought

"Ty" One day Avery will be out of lives for good

"Lilly" yes, she will be

Ty takes off drives over to Heartland walks up to the door, Jack walks out

"Jack" hey Ty Amy is on a trail ride with Lou you can wait if you want

"Ty" sure thanks

Ty phone rings and the caller ID reads Dan

"Ty" Hello Dan what do you want to meet me at Maggie's tomorrow 12 pm

Amy walks in Ty and Amy sit at the kitchen table

"Amy" Hey Grandpa said you wanted to talk to me

"Ty" Yeah Wade is the one who ran you over

"Amy" What do you mean

"Ty" Avery paid Wade to kill you luckily, he wasn't successful

"Amy" Where did Avery get the money

"Ty" She stole the money from my dad safe after Wade killed him

"Amy" Who is Wade how did she know Wade

"Ty" Wade is Dan brother my dad business partner

"Amy" Ty I am so sorry

"Ty" This is all my fault

"Amy" Ty this is not your fault

"Ty" Funny that is what my mom said

"Amy" Well she is right none of this your fault Ty I love you no matter what this creep is nothing on us if nothing else you and I could take her down .

"Ty" But you know what we will come out on top when Avery spends the rest of her life in prison

"Amy" That will be your justice

"Ty" I know we will win this battle and you and I can move on

Ty and Amy kiss and hug and walk outside

"Ty" I have to go I will see you later

"Amy" Ty I love you too and nothing will change us remember that

Ty gets in his truck and drives away

To Be Continued


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ty walks into Maggie's and sees Wade walks over

"Ty" What are you doing here?

"Wade" what expecting Dan

"Ty" He is the one that called me

"Wade" Let's just say Dan is not going to be meeting us I swiped his phone

"Ty" What do you want

"Wade" For the truth

"Ty" what truth Avery told me everything

"Wade" What that I killed your father and almost killed Amy

"Ty" Yeah that truth

"Wade" Do you believe everything

"Ty" Why what is your side of the story?

"Wade" My side is that I didn't kill your father or almost run over Avery

"Ty" Why should I believe you are not known to be the good brother like Dan

"Wade" You think that Dan is a good guy?

"Ty" I had no reason to believe he wasn't a good guy

"Wade" Dan played "The Nice Guy "But really, he had a dark side

"Ty" So what are you saying?

"Wade" what I am saying is that I was offered the money to kill both your father and Amy but I turned down the money

"Ty" Then who did Avery pay off

"Wade" Dan

"Ty" So you are saying Dan killed his business partner

"Wade" Yes and since Dan and I are twins it wasn't that hard because they thought I was the one who did it when it was really Dan

"Ty" So I am supposed to believe you

"Wade" Come on Ty you and I know each other well do you think someone could pay me to kill someone and almost kill someone.

"Ty" No but I know when you are offered cash to that amount that changes people

"wade" Dan Killed your father because he wanted to run the company all on his own, he hated that your dad got all the glory

"Ty" Do you have any proof that you didn't my father

"Wade" no but I have a story for where I was each night

"Ty" Ok give me your story and I will see if it adds up

"Wade" The day your father was killed I was in LA at a job interview I stayed at the Hilton Downtown and when Amy was ran over I was with friends at Jake Pub not too far down the road I saw Amy get run over.

"Ty" OK I have some phone calls to make

Ty gets up to leave and walks outside and someone puts a sheet over his head and throws him in the back of a car the car drives to an old Wearhouse they arrive in the Wearhouse where Ty is handcuffed Ty is placed in a chair Dan takes off the sheet

"TY" What am I doing here

"Dan" Listen to me keep your mouth shut about what happen to your dad and Amy and if you tell the cops what happen you will have hell to pay

"Ty" You killed my father and almost killed my girlfriend

"Dan" I had my reasons

"Ty" You and my dad were friends why did you turn on him

"Dan" Your father was a jerk he was trying to edge me out of the company, so I had to take the control back

"Ty" I think you are making this up

"Dan" I guess you will never know the truth

"Ty" You're a monster a Monster my dad helped you and this is how you repay him by killing him in cold blood

"Dan" Listen you are going to blame Avery the cops already think she did it

"Ty" You're a son of a bitch

"Dan" Now I wil let you go but say one word I will come and find you and kill you myself

Dan puts a knife to his throat

"Dan" One word to anyone and this knife will kill you understand

Dan Uncuffs Ty and Ty leaves

At Heartland Amy is riding a horse out in the field

TY arrives at home and walks inside

"Ty" Hey

"Lilly" Hey

Ty walks upstairs and walks into his room and closes the door looking at a picture of his dad

"TY" Dad I miss you I wish you were here with me I need my dad right now

Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Are you ok

"Ty" I am fine mom

"Lilly" Avery court date is in a couple of weeks

"Ty" I know the truth about who killed Dad

"Lilly" It was Wade wasn't it ?

"Ty" No it was Dan

"Lilly" Dan as in Adam business partner yeah, he said he had it coming

"Ty" Yeah that what he told me?

"Lilly" When did you see Dan

"Ty" When he kidnapped me after I thought I was meeting Dan at Maggie's when it was really Wade and then Dan kidnapped took me to a wearhouse and told me that he was the one who killed Dad because he had it coming

"Lilly" But Avery did orchestrate the whole thing

"TY" But dad business partner killed him he could have said no but he said dad had it coming I don't know what that means Ty walks downstairs and there is a knock at the door Ty opens the door

"Man" Are you TY Borden

"Ty" Yes, I am Ty Borden can I help you

"Man" I was asked to give this to you

The man hands the letter to Ty

To Be Continued


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ty sits on the couch and opens the letter

"Ty" (Reads the letter out loud) My Dearest Ty if you are reading this letter I am not really dead I have faked my own death listen to me you have to let me go ok Avery and Dan were working together Avery didn't really pay someone to kill me but to keep you and your mom safe I am in a foreign country and I will remain there until it is safe to come home and I promise your mom you and I will be reunited one day I can't tell you why but I promise it's for the best ok I love you don't tell your mother I am alive and I know your living in Hudson because your mom and I planned that if I died you two to move back to Hudson . I love you buddy

Ty walks upstairs puts the letter in his top drawer and walks back downstairs and goes out the front door and gets in his truck and drives off he arrives at heartland Jack sitting on the front porch Ty walks up

"Ty" Hey Jack

"Jack" Amy isn't home she is out with Ashley and Soraya

"Ty" Ok Thanks do you mind if I wait for her to come home

"Jack" Why don't you come back later

"Ty" ok that is fine

Ty gets in his truck and drives away he goes to the jail and waks inside

"Officer" Can I help you ?

"Ty" I am here to see Avery Johnson

"Officer" You haven't heard the news

"Ty" What news is that

"Officer" Avery passed away last night in her sleep they are running an autopsy to see how she died

Ty walks out gets in his truck and takes a deep breath gets out his phone

"Ty" Hey Amy its me I need you I love you call me when you get this message

Ty drives to Maggie's and sees Amy inside and walks inside

"Ty" Amy can we talk

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" No I am not

Amy walks away with Ty

"Amy" What wrong

"Ty" My dad is alive he faked his own death with the help of Wade Dan and Avery and Avery is dead she is died in her sleep last night

"Amy" What this doesn't make any sense

"Ty" No it doesn't, and I can't tell mom that dad is alive and I think someone poisoned Avery

"Amy" How

"Ty" I don't know my dad is alive and he for some reason is in hiding

"Amy" what are you going to do

"Ty" I don't know but I am going to need your help

"Amy" I am here for you no matter what

"Ty" Thank You Amy I mean that

"Amy" Of course we together I would do anything for you I love you

"TY" You and I make a good team

"Amy" yeah, we do don't we

"Ty" Can you meet at your place tomorrow we need to go over our plan of attack to find my dad and bring him home

"Amy" Yeah the good news is that Lou is not home and Nathan is usually busy so we should be able to plan in peace of what we are going to do I would do anything to bring my dad home

"Ty" Sorry I didn't think of that

"Amy" Its ok

Ty puts his arm around Amy

"Ty" I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what

"Amy" We are in this together

"Ty" No matter what

"Amy" No matter where this takes us

"Ty" This is going to be interesting journey for us

"Amy" Our Love can conquer all

Later on that day

Amy arrives back at Heartland Amy walks inside

Nathan eating at the table

"Nathan" Were you with TY

"Amy" Yeah, I was with Ty

"Nathan" Why are you always with Ty

"Amy" Because I love him a lot

"Nathan" I don't get it

"Amy" it's not for you to get ok

"Nathan" fine but when he breaks your heart, I don't want you say I didn't warn you

"Amy" Ty is not going to break my heart

"Nathan" You say that now

Ty runs into Wade

"Ty" what did you do to Avery

"Wade" nothing but I do know that Dan Peters was arrested for a PI last night you might want to talk to him about it

"Ty" So you are saying that Dan got arrested on purpose to keep Avery from telling the truth on what happen

"Wade" I am not saying a word about it

"Ty" Your annoying as hell at times Wade, I got to go I will see you later

"Wade Bye Ty

To Be Continued


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Dylan arrives in Hudson and heads to Maggie's

Dylan sits up at the counter , Soraya walks over

"Dylan" Can I get a coffee

"Soraya" sure

"Dylan" Thanks

Ty walks in and sits next to Dylan

"Ty" Hey

Dylan looks at Ty is taken back considering Dylan looks just like Adam

"Dylan" Is everything ok

"Ty" Yeah everything is fine you just look like someone I know

"Dylan" I am new here

"Ty" Nice to meet you I am Ty

"Dylan" I am Dylan nice to meet you

"Ty" so what brings you to Hudson

"Dylan" Just here to see someone

"Ty" I see

Ty takes off and meets up with Amy at Heartland, Amy walking out of the barn

"Amy" Hey Ty

"Ty" My dad is back in town and calling himself Dylan

"Amy" Wait what

"Ty" There is a guy in Maggie's who just like my dad so either is back calling himself Dylan or my dad has a twin either way its creepy I have to warn my mom before she sees Dylan.

"Amy" what is your dad end game

"Ty" That is what I have to do figure out my dad end game he is up to something and I don't know what I is can't figure it but I have to before it's too late.

"Amy" what do you think is going on

"Ty" I have to go

"Amy" Please be careful

"Ty" I will be I promise

Ty Kisses Amy

Ty heads to his house and sees Dylan pull up ty quickly gets out of the car and races over to Dylan

"Ty" What are you doing here ?

"Dylan" I am home

"Ty" No your not who are you

"Dylan" I am Dylan

"Ty" Then why do you look just like my father and know where we are living

"Dylan" I just do because I have been watching you for weeks

"Ty" what is your end game

"Dylan" That is for me to know and you find out

"Ty" Don't do anything to my mother you touch her there will be hell to pay I promise

"Dylan" is that a threat or a promise

"Ty" its both do you know where my father is ?

"Dylan" I don't know where your father is

"Ty" You're a liar and I am going to get to the bottom of all of this

Ty walks inside and slams the door

"Lilly" Is everything ok

"Ty" There is a guy who looks like dad

"Lilly" Your dad doesn't have a twin

"Ty" Just don't worry I will take care of him I promise

Ty walks up in his room closes and locks the door gets on his laptop and researches Dylan Borden and he finds out that he died at birth because of complactions Ty gets his phone and calls Amy

"Ty" Hey Amy can you meet me at Maggie's see you there

Ty prints off the paper and takes off downstairs and gets in his car and takes off and arrives at Maggie's and sees Amy

"Amy" what is that

Ty pulls out pictures

"Amy" who do you have two pictures of the same person

"Ty" It's not this one on the left is Adam my dad and the other one is Dylan but look at this according to this Article Dylan died and birth from complications now why would they fake his death because clearly my dad and Dylan are twins, they are identical

"Amy" why would they fake his death

"Ty" Something is going on and I have to find out what it is

"Amy" and now your dad has faked his own death what would be the point of that

"Ty" who knows but I have to figure out what it is the point of that and now his supposed twin is in Hudson even though he died as a baby so if his death was faked or someone has had plastic surgery and calling himself Dylan Borden

"Amy" Why

"Ty" That is the million-dollar question of why someone is doing this and what my dad is really up to and why he his hiding the secret

"Amy" what if he is not and someone wrote the note on his behalf and is trying to Lower you into a trap just be careful

"Ty" I will be careful and trust me no one is going to lower me into a trap ok I will be careful

"Amy" Ok what are you going to do

"TY" First I am going to talk to Dylan and see if I can get some sort of truth out of him and then go from there I need to go I will see you later

Ty walks out of Maggie's and gets out his phone

"Ty" Dylan Its Ty listen to me we need to chat meet me in Calgary tomorrow around 3pm at the Diner on 3rd and short it is important we talk.

To Be Continued


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Ty and Dylan meet at a diner in Calgery Ty walks over to Dylan

"Ty" So lets get this over with

"Dylan" what do you want to know

"Ty" who the hell you are because according to this obituary you died as a baby

"Dylan" How do you this is me

"Ty" Oh I don't know because it says you left behind a twin brother named Adam Borden and unless there are two Adam Borden who look like this you have to be his twin so why was your death faked as a baby ?

"Dylan" Why would anyone fake a baby death

"Ty" That is a good question and I think you know the answer to it

"Dylan" You want know the truth

"Ty" Yes

"Dylan" When my brother and I were born there were severe complactions and my mom ended up in a coma and the night before we were born my parents had a huge falling out and my mom threated to take my brother and I away and my father would never see us so while my mom was in coma my dad paid a doctor a pretty penny to fake my death and had me moved to a different hospital in Florida and there was a fake headstone in New York and the doctor told my brother that I was dead and he was the one who told my mom that I was dead .

"Ty" so why are you all the sudden showing up in Hudson ?

"Dylan" Because Adam knows I am alive and he wanted me to show up in Hudson

"Ty" Why?

"Dylan" I can't say

"Ty" no you are going to tell me everything

"Dylan" Because he wanted me to mess with your and Lilly head

"Ty" That doesn't make any sense

"Dylan" Your father was not the saint you thought he was

"Ty" then what was he really like

"Dylan" Your dad made is money because he was in illgal business and his company was a cover story so no one would find what he was up to and he fled and faked his death so they would not find him

"Ty" you are making this up

"Dylan" No I am not I promise you I know you put your dad on up on the top shelf but your dad was not a saint by any means

"Ty" think you are lying to me

Ty storms out and gets in his truck gets out his phone

"Ty" Hey things did not go well can we meet at Heartland I love you

Ty drives and arrives at heartland

"Amy" hey

"Ty" Turns out Dylan is my dad twin and my grandfather faked Dylan death and my dad is not the good guy I thought he was his company was. Cover story and he wasn't the clean cut guy he was his company was his cover and when he found out they were after him he faked his death and fled the country and now I have to find out where he is where exactly he is hiding because you know if the feds find him

"Amy" if you hide your father it will make things worst and you will be in trouble as well

"Ty" I have to protect he is my dad

"Amy" I had planed on spending my life with you away from steel bars

"TY" I have to find out what he is up against

"Amy" just be careful

"TY" I will be I promise ok nothing will happen I will never see the inside of a jail I just have to find my dad and make sure he is ok he is my dad I can't just let him go

"Amy" I get that I do you would do anything to protect your dad ok

"Ty" So I have your support

"Amy" as always no matter what you always have my support no matter what ok ]

"Ty" Ok I thank you for that

"Amy" Always

"Ty" I love you too

Ty gets in his truck and heads home and goes up to his room and gets on his computer, Lilly walks up

"Lilly" What are you up to

"Ty" Not much

"Lilly" what are you doing?

"Ty" Nothing mom leave me alone

"Lilly" Ok but I am here if you need me

"Ty" Thank you I love you

Lilly walks downstairs

TY continues to search on his computer on info on his dad wear abouts and finds his dad location in London England

To Be Continued


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

In Ty Bedroom he picks up his phone and calls Amy

"Ty" I found my dad he is in London England so I am headed to London I love you I will call you once I get to London

Ty hangs up gets online to buy a ticket with a card he knows has enough money on but the card declines Ty walks downstairs Lilly sitting at the kitchen table

"Lilly" Ty what are you not tell me

"Ty" Nothing

"Lilly" Tyler you tell me the truth right now

"Ty" I can't tell you anything

"Lilly" I am your mother you can tell me

"Ty" Why all the sudden do you care so much about dad I believe before he died you wanted him out of the house

"Lilly" How did you know that

"Ty" I had ears and you guys used to argue loudly

"Lilly" I knew your dad was in illegal stuff

"Ty" Let me guess you helped fake his death

"Lilly" Yes, I know your father is alive I wanted to protect you Ty

"Ty" From what

"Lilly" Everything that he is involved in and now the feds know where he is and they have frozen all our bank accounts

"Ty" No wonder why I couldn't but an airline ticket

"Lilly" No I cut that card off because I knew what you were planning

"Ty" What were you spying on me

"Lilly" I ran into Maggies and I made Amy tell me everything

"Ty" Do you know about Dylan

"Lilly" Your dad twin who death was faked

"TY" So you know everything

"Lilly" Yes

"Ty" YOU LET ME GREVIVE FOR MY FATHER AND YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE WHY DID YOU LET ME BELIEVE MY DAD WAS PERFECT

"Lilly" Because you always thought so Higley of him and I didn't want to ruin your perception of your father

"Ty" Mom I am not some little kid you could have told me the truth

"Lilly" Your father and I thought it was best to tell you he passed away so you would be safe from all of it

"Ty" I have to go

"Lilly" Where are you going

"Ty" Heartland

Ty walks out the front door and drives and arrives at Heartland, Ty walks up and knocks on the door Jack answers

"Jack" Hey Ty

"Ty" Is Amy home

"Jack" She is in the barn

TY walks over to the barn

"Ty" hey Amy

"Amy" Ty Hey I thought you were headed to London

"Ty" I thought so too but my mom knows everything

"Amy" What do you mean

"Ty" She knew the game my dad was in and she helped fake his death she knows my dad is alive and where he is

"Amy" What are talking about?

"Ty" My mom was involved in everything and now I can't go home

"Amy" what about the loft

"Ty" What loft

"Amy" The one above the barn you could live there

"Ty" Maybe I will

"Amy" Then we could spend all the time together

"Ty" I can't even look at my mom or anything anymore because she left me greive for my father let me spin out of control and she knew he was alive

"Amy" I will talk to Grandpa and if he says its ok will you do it

"Ty" At least in the short term

"Amy" Then we can hang out all the time

"Ty" First thing I am going to is emancipate myself from my parents and move on with my life since I can't trust either one of my parents

Amy and Ty walk in the house

"Ty" Jack

"Jack" Yes what can I do for you

"Amy" Grandpa can Ty live in the loft for a bit

"Jack" why

"Ty" Because my mom knew my dad alive and I need to get away from my parents I fully intend on paying rent to live here and do anything to help out anyway I can

"Jack" No funny business you will still be allowed to date my Granddaughter but she is not allowed in your loft and you are not allowed in her room unless the door stays open

"Ty" Yes sir I will abide any rules you set in place

Jack and Ty shake hands

"Jack" Welcome home

"Ty" Thank you Jack

Nathan walks in

"Nathan" what is going on

"Amy" Ty is moving in the loft

"Nathan" Grandpa is your mind working

"Jack" Yes my mind is working just fine Thank you all the wheels are spinning the way they should

TY and Amy walk outside and sit on the Porch

"Amy" Are you sure this is what you want

"Ty" Yes I am sure I can't go home again knowing that both of my parents lied to me about my father death

"Amy" It will be nice having you around the ranch

"Ty" see you everyday

Ty and Amy kiss

"Nathan" Can you please wait until I am out of the room

Nathan walks out the front door

"TY" I should go home and tell my mom I am moving out

"Amy" Can I come with you

"Ty" No I should to this alone but you can follow me and wait out in your truck until I tell her

"Amy" Ok

Ty and Amy leave, they arrive at Ty house

Ty walks in

"Lilly" we need to talk

'Ty" yes, we do I am moving out

"Lilly" Where are you going

"Ty" To live at Heartland I am going to live in the loft Jack said it was ok and I am going to pay rent and work there I don't want be around you or dad anymore

"Lilly" Ty please don't go

"Ty" mom this is what I have to do I don't feel like I can be around you or dad anymore after everything has been done I am going to emancipate myself I will legally become an adult so you or dad will have no say of my life anymore

"Lilly" Please don't go

"Ty" I am sorry mom I really am but you left me no choice then to do this

"Lilly" what can I do to make you stay

"Ty" Nothing you can do I have made my final decision I am moving out

To be Continued


	41. Chapter 41

Christmas

One week before Christmas at Heartland Lou is busy baking cookies Ty and Jack bring in the tree , Amy walks down the hall

"Amy" Something smells good

"Lou" Great Grandma secret sugar cookie recipe

"Amy" Yeah sure that hey Ty

"Ty" Hey Amy

Jack and Ty set the tree up in the family room, Ty walks outside Amy Follows

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Do you want to do something?

"Ty" Right now I need to head into town but maybe later

"Amy" ok

Ty kisses Amy gets in his truck and takes off he drives into town and goes in the Jewlery store Ty is looking around he comes across this horse shoe neckless

"Ty" How much?

"Clerk" 150.00

"Ty" I will take it

The clerk wraps up the package Ty pays for it and goes on his way he arrives back at heartland quickly goes up to the loft and hides the package under his bed he walks back downstairs and into the house

The Next day

TY walks in the house, Amy eating breakfast

"Ty" Hey do you want to go away with me just for tonight

"Amy" Where do you want to go?

"Ty" There is a cabin not too far from here

"Amy" we will be back by Christmas

"Ty" yes of course

"Amy" Ok

Jack walks in

"Amy" Can I go to a cabin with Ty tonight

"Jack" Be back by Christmas

"Amy" yes of course Grandpa

Ty and Amy take off for the Cabin they arrive at the Cabin they get all settled in and then all the sudden out of nowhere a huge snow storm.

"Ty" wasn't expecting that to happen

"Amy" Hopefully it will stop snowing soon and we can get out of here

Ty and Amy get in the hot tub

"Ty" Amy I want you to know that no matter what I always have your back and I want us to spend many Christmas together

"Amy" No matter what and hopefully one day we can have kids and spend Christmas with kids because there is nothing better than kids on Christmas

"Ty" You want kids

"Amy" Someday I want kids with you absolutely

"Ty" Someday in the long distant Future

"Amy" Yes years down the road

Meanwhile at Heartland

The power goes out

"Lou" This is just great how am I ever going to finishing baking without power

"Jack" I am sure the power will come back on soon

"Lou" It is really coming down out there

At the cabin

Ty and Amy sit in front of the fire

"Amy" what was Christmas like when you were a kid

"Ty" When I was little Santa always came me and my brother would run downstairs as fast as possible it became a race to see who could open present faster

"Amy" Lou Nathan and I would open presents Grandpa always made a huge breakfast and we would sit around the fire watching Christmas movies and eating Hot chocolate and mom and I would always go on a Christmas trail ride I am going to miss that this Christmas it just hit me this Is my Christmas without my mom

"Ty" I am here for you always no matter what

"Amy" I miss them

Amy walks and stands up by the window Ty goes and walks behind her puts his arms on her shoulders

"Ty" Its ok

"Amy" I may not even spend Christmas at Heartland

Amy turns around and hugs Ty

"Ty" You will spend Christmas at Heartland I promise you will get home

Christmas Eve

"Amy" the roads are still closed I don't see how we are ever getting out of here

Ty is in the kitchen making breakfast

"Amy" You can cook?

"Ty" I am not bad in the kitchen

"Amy" you always surprise me

"Ty" We are getting out of here I promise we are

"Amy" How

"Ty" It will be here at noon

Ty and Amy eat breakfast and pack up all the sudden Amy hears a noise outside

"Amy" what is that noise

"Ty" Your ride back to Heartland

Amy looks outside

"Amy" it's a helicopter

"Ty" I still have a few of my dad contacts

"Amy" Thank you

"Ty" Merry Christmas

Ty and Amy get in the Helicopter and fly back to Heartland

Amy and Ty walk in

"Jack" How did you get home

"Amy" My boyfriend is amazing we took a helicopter

Jack shakes Ty hand

"Jack" Thank you for bringing her home

"Ty" Absolutely

"Jack" You really are one of the good guys

The next day its CHRISTMAS

Everyone sits around opening presents once they finish

"TY" Can you come with me for a second

"Amy" Sure

TY and Amy walk outside

"TY" Merry Christmas

Ty hands Amy her Present and opens it

"Amy" Its Beautiful thank you

"Ty" You're welcome

Ty and Amy kiss under the mistle toe

"Amy" I didn't get you anything

"Ty" its ok you are all the gift I need

Ty and Amy walk back inside watch some Christmas movies and later on that day

"Ty" Do you want to go for a ride

"Amy" I would love to

Ty and Amy walk outside and they go for a trail ride

"Amy" This has been the best Christmas

"Ty" I love you

"Amy" I love you too

Ty and Amy kiss and ride off in the sunset

Look for Chapter 41 Coming soon .


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Ty and Amy are sitting back of Ty Truck at Heartland watching the sunset

"Ty" When I was a little boy Mom Dad and I used to go walk at Sunset in Central park

"Amy" You were close to your parents

"Ty" But you are my family now my parents betrayed me I can never trust them again, but you are the one who has never done anything to me

Ty takes Amy Hand

"Amy" I love you

"Ty" I love you to and that is something that will never change is my love for you I will always be there for you

"Amy" And I will always be there for you and that is a promise

"Ty" I never known a girl like you so down to earth all the rich prep school kids are stuck up snobby, but you are down to earth you know are not afraid to get down and the dirt

"Amy" Getting down in the dirt is all I have ever known working with horses and farm chores are my life and I love it

"Ty" You're not most girls and I admire that about you moving to Hudson was the worst day of my life but turned into the best

"Amy" Meting you was the best day of my life

Ty and Amy get off the back of the truck

"Amy" Where are we going

"Ty" Up to my loft

"Amy" Why?

"TY" Because I have a surprise for you

Ty and Amy walk up to the loft where Ty has prepared a Candlelight dinner

"Amy" I am impressed

"Ty" I taught myself how to cook

"Amy" I am impressed that you can cook

Ty and Amy eat dinner

"Ty" You have the most beautiful eyes I could stare at you all day

"Amy" Finding someone like you is one in a million

"Ty" You never know where you might find the love of your life

"Amy" Life is funny sometimes

Inside the house

Lou cooking dinner Nathan walks in the kitchen

"Nathan" Do you think it was a bad idea to let Ty move into the loft

"Lou" Yes I think Grandpa has lost it to let Amy boyfriend move in who she is crazy about

"Nathan" We are going to have to watch him like a hawk

"Lou" That we are I bet they are up there right now

"Nathan" I know Ty was making her dinner

"Lou" And so it begins her spending every night in his loft with her

Back up in the loft

Ty and Amy are cuddled on the couch watching a movie Ty stares deeply into her eyes and kiss her Amy kisses Ty back, Jack walks upstairs

"Jack" what are you doing

"Amy" Grandpa we are watching a movie

"Jack" I don't want you up here you are band from the loft

"Amy" Grandpa you can't do that

"Jack" Yes, I can your parents in charge come downstairs now

"Amy" Grandpa I hate you

Amy and Jack walk downstairs

In the Ranch house

"Amy" Grandpa I am not some little kid

"Jack" I know you're not, but you are also not adult either I don't want you growing up too fast

"Amy" Grandpa I HATE YOU!

Amy walks downs the hall and slams the door

The next morning

Jack drinking coffee and Amy walks in pours a cup of Orange Juice not speaking

"Jack" Good Morning Amy

Amy says nothing and walks out the door and meets Ty by the barn

"Ty" Good Morning

"Amy" Good Morning

Ty and Amy kiss, they get in Ty truck and drive off

Inside the house

"Lou" What happen last night I heard you and Amy yelling

"Jack" I found Amy and Ty cuddled on the couch watching a movie and I yelled at Amy for being irresponsible

"Lou" She is 16 she is moving way too fast with Ty and she shouldn't be alone with Ty I feel like Ty is going to pressure her to move in a direction that she is not ready I think you need to watch them like a hawk Ty is trouble and my guess is Ty gets his way with Girls .

"Jack" You think I should kick him out

"Lou" No I think you need to keep a close eye on him

"Jack" Your right

Later on, that day

Jack is sitting on the front Porch Ty walks up

"Jack" Amy is not home but you and I need to chat

"Ty" Ok?

"Jack" I trusted you when I let you move in here no don't make me change my mind after what I saw last night

"Ty" Jack I would never do anything to Amy or suggest that neither of us are ready for that

"Jack" You have a child don't you?

"Ty" That was a one-night mistake I promise you Jack nothing like that will ever happen to Amy and I promise

"Jack" Do I have your word on that

"Ty" Absoluty 100% Jack you have nothing to worry about ok

"Jack" Ok Thank you Ty and I only want Amy in the loft during the day and dinner time but after dinner if you are going to hang out I want it done in the house understand

"Ty" Yes Sir I understand your house your rules


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Ty behind the barn angrily chopping wood, Amy walks over

"Amy" Hey are you ok?

"Ty" I just had a run in with your Grandfather

"Amy" About what?

"Ty" You being in my loft

"Amy" what did he say?

"Ty" Basically that you are banned from my loft after dinner

"Amy" I will talk to Grandpa about it ok

"Ty" Don't bother he won't listen anyway

"Amy" I am sorry he read you the Riot Act about ok

"Ty" Your Grandfather either needs to loosen up or I am going to find another place to live

"Amy" TY I don't want you to move out

"Ty" Then your Grandfather needs to leave me alone about all of it ok but

"Amy" I will talk to Grandpa ok

"Ty" Ok but I don't think it will do any good

"Amy" Let me try ok?

"Ty" Ok deal but when don't get anywhere with him I won't say I told you

Ty kiss Amy

"Ty" Look I love you but would you hate it if your Grandfather went off the gird

"Amy" Shut Up (Laughs) You are crazy

"Ty" What I am just saying then you and I could be alone

"Amy" Well for that to happen you would have to make Lou and Nathan go off the Grid as well

"Ty" Good point why we just get our own apartment just you and me come on

"Amy" You want me to turn away from my family

"Ty" No Never but we could live together

"Amy" You want me to move away with you

"Ty" Come on Amy

"Amy" Let me think about it

"Ty" ok that is fair enough think about it

"Amy" Give me a couple days

"Ty" That is all I am asking for just think about it

"Amy" ok I will think about it now I have to tend to the barn do you want to help me

"Ty" absolutely yes, I will help you

TY and Amy walk into the barn feed and water the horses Amy mucks out the stalls

"Ty" Maybe one day we could have our own barn with our own horses

"Amy" You want to live on a ranch someday

"Ty" If it means being with you then yes

"Amy" I have always wanted my own ranch

"Ty" what would you call it

"Amy" SkyHill

"Ty" Skyhill ?

"Amy" Mom horse growing up the horse name was Sky

"Ty" I see you miss your parents

"Amy" Everyday

"Ty" If you could see them again would you want to

"Amy" Yeah, I would

"Ty' At least your parents didn't portray you like mine did

"Amy" I am sorry about that I really am Ty but you have me always

Ty and Amy walk in the house

"Nathan" Can I have a word with you

"Ty" No you cannot I have nothing to say to you

Ty and Amy walk away walk into Amy room

"Lou" That guy is not right for Amy he is making her grow up way too fast

"Nathan" Don't worry he steps one toe out of line and I will be there to stop him

"Lou" That guy needs to be stopped he has a few skeletons and we need to find out what he is hiding in his closet

"Nathan" no one messes with our sister and gets away with it

"Lou" You have my full support on that I have your back on this

"Nathan" Thank you

Inside Amy room

"Ty" So do you want to get an apartment with me

"Amy" I have not decided yet

"Ty" No Pressure you let me know when you are ready

"Amy" I will ok I will

Jack walks in

"Jack" when Ty is in here the door stays open

Jack walks out

"Ty" see what I mean not any privacy here I am getting my own apartment I love you Amy I really do but I don't think living here is going to work for me

"Amy" Please stay here I promise you I will get my Grandpa to back off I like having you here

"Ty" Then come with me Amy we can build a great life together

"Amy" I know we can but I am not ready to leave my home Ty why can't you understand that

"Ty" I get it I really do but I am looking for a new place to live rather you come with me or not

Ty walks out and walks out the front door up to his loft where Lilly is sitting

"Lilly" Hi Ty

"Ty" Mom what are you doing here

"Lilly" We need to talk

"Ty" About what

"Lilly" Coming home

"Ty" I am not coming home you let me GREIVE DAD DEATH WE HAD A DAMN FUNERAL HE HAS A HEADSTONE MOM TO WORLD HE IS DEAD BUT YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME HE WAS ALIVE YOU LET ME DOWN A PLACE OF NO RETURN I AM DONE WITH YOU AND DAD I AM NOT SURE I AM MORE MAD AT YOU ARE DAD FOR HATCHING THIS PLAN OR YOU FOR SEEING THE PLAN THROUGH. MOM WE ARE DONE . GET OUT OF HERE

Lilly walks downstairs

"Lilly" I am not going anywhere if you want to talk I will always be here for you always.

To be Continued


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ty and Amy are up in the loft

"Amy" What if I told you I am going to be ready to move into an apartment with you

"Ty" awesome I will start finding us a place to live

"Amy" Its for the best because its obvious they are always going to see me as some little kid

"Ty" I will always take care of you I promise you no matter what

"Amy" I know I am safe with you

"Ty" Always I would never let anything bad happen to you

"Amy" Now I have to go tell Grandpa I am moving out

Amy walks downstairs into the house, Jack drinking coffee

"Jack" Good morning

"Amy" Good Morning Grandpa I have something to tell you

"Jack" What

"Amy" I am moving out I am moving in with Ty we are going to get an apartment

"Jack" LIKE HELL YOU ARE NOT

"Amy" yes, I am and you can't stop me

"Jack" Your 16

"Amy" I am old enough to make my own decisions and I want to move in with Ty you have chased him off with how you are treating him that he wants move out

"Jack" If you move out you are no longer apart of this family

"Amy" you don't mean that

"Jack" yes, I do and if your parents were alive what would they think

"Amy" I don't know

"Jack" you can do whatever you want at 18 but until then you are under my care

"Amy" I am moving out with Ty and that is final

Amy storms out, Nathan walks in

"Nathan" what is with Amy

"Jack" She wants to move into an apartment with Ty

"Nathan" Like hell she is not

"Jack" Good luck stopping your sister when she sets her mind to something

"Nathan" well she is not moving in with Ty I will make sure of that

"Jack" we have to find out what he is hiding before it's too late

"Nathan" I will find out the truth

Up in the loft

Ty is packing up his stuff, Amy walks in

"Amy" Hey

"TY" So how did it go

"Amy" Take a guess

"Ty" My guess is Jack wasn't too happy about the idea

"Amy" How did you guess

"Ty" Because I know Jack

"Amy" what if I do stay

"Ty" rather you live with me or not I am still going to be your boyfriend that won't change I promise

"Amy" You promise

"Ty" With Everything I am

"Amy" what if you just stay here

"Ty" you really want me to stay don't you

"Amy" Yes, I love having you here with me

"Ty" You really want me to stay don't you

"Amy" Yes

"Ty" what about Jack and Nathan

"Amy" You leave them to me

"Ty" ok fine I will stay

"Amy" Really you will stay

"Ty" For you I would

Amy kisses Ty on the cheek

Amy walks downstairs into the house where Nathan and Jack are sitting at the table

"Amy" oh good you both are here we need to have a chat Ty is staying in the loft he is not moving out so expect you both to play nice ok

"Jack" You abide by my rules with the loft and there will be no problems

"Amy" about those rules

"Jack" what

"Amy" I can be up there until 10 on school nights and 11 on weekends

"Jack" Yes, we can try that and you are still up there at 10:01 or 11:01 its over

"Amy" Thank you Grandpa

"Jack" Don't thank me yet we have to try this first

Amy walks down the hall into her room and walks past Nathan rooms and sees Ty name on his computer screen

"Amy" What are you doing

'Nathan" Looking into your boyfriend see who is really is

"Amy" well he is not moving out and neither Am I so quite alright what is your beef with Ty anyway

"Nathan" I don't know the fact his dad his hiding in London

Outside Ty is watching he horses in the distance a man approach

"Man" Are you Ty Borden

"TY" Yeah, I am Ty Borden

"Man" Where is your father

"Ty" I don't know where my father

"Man" Your father owes us 100,000 dollars in gambling debt now you tell me where he is or else

Ty gets beaten by then men and is left unconscious, Amy comes outside and sees Ty laying on the ground she runs over to him

"Amy" TY! TY! Grandpa

Jack runs outside

"Amy" Call 911

Jack calls 911

"Jack" Hello I have a 16-year-old male who was beaten yes, he has a pulse and he is breathing please send help

Later on, they arrive at the hospital they take Ty into a room

"Amy" Grandpa I want to be with him

"Jack" Let the doctors work on him it's better for you not to be in the way anyway ok he is going to be alright he is in good hands.

"Amy" I have some place I need to go I will be right back

"Jack" Where are you going

"Amy" To give someone a piece of my mind wait here call me if he wakes up or any news

Amy arrives at Lilly place, Lilly is sitting outside

"Lilly" Amy what are you doing here

"Amy" Thought you would like to know your son is in the hospital

"Lilly" what happen

"Amy" He was Beaten you wouldn't know why would you perhaps did Adam do something and that is why he fled the country

"Lilly" Where are getting at

"Amy" was Ty dad a gambler perhaps

"Lilly" I know he would enter the occasional poker game

"Amy" I thought so and why is it his son always suffers for his father mistakes and don't come to the hospital I will let you know something when I have news

Amy gets back in her car and take off back to the hospital and walks inside over to Jack

"Jack" Hey the doctor said he is stable but he is in rough shape Broken ribs bruised shoulder and a lot of bruised and a moderate concussion but you can see him

Amy walks into Ty's room sits next to him hold his hand

"Amy" Look Ty you have to wake up I need you in my life forever Ty please come back to me please wake up I know you can and will come back to me I love you Ty you are my forever my always and my life Ty come on let me see your eyes again Please wake up Ty Please .

Amy lays next to him

To Be continued


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next morning Amy sleeping by Ty's side, Jack walks in Amy is startled awake

"Amy" Hey Grandpa

"Jack" Why don't you go home get some sleep

"Amy" I don't want to leave him what if he wakes up or something changes

"Jack" Then I will call you ok I promise Lou is waiting she will drive you home

"Amy" Call me

"Jack" I promise

Amy kisses Ty on the cheek and walks out of the room, walks down the hall gets on the elevator and walks out the front door where Lou is waiting and she gets in the car they drive home

"Lou" How is he

"Amy" He is stable still has not woken up yet

'Lou" Ty will wake up he is tough

"Amy" I don't even remember the last time I told him I loved him

"Lou" Ty knows you love him there is no doubt in my mind that he knows you love him

"Amy" I know and I know he loves me

"Lou" Ty will wake up soon he is like most men they do things at their own pace.

"Amy" You're probably right

Back at the hospital in Ty room Jack sitting next to Ty

"Jack" Look Ty I don't know why but Amy really likes you so you need to get better soon because she loves you so you need to wake up and get better ok

Ryder walks in

"Ryder" Hi

"Jack" Can I help you

"Ryder" I am Ryder one of Ty friends from New York

"Jack" How did you know he was here

"Ryder" Lilly called me

"Jack" Nice to meet you

"Ryder" Can I have a few minutes with him please

"Jack" Sure I will be in the hall

Jack walks in the hall

"Ryder" Look Ty I know you know about me and you need to wake up you're my brother and I know that mom told you about me please wake up soon we need to talk .

In the hall Amy walks over to Jack

"Amy" what going on

"Jack" Ty friend Ryder is in with him

"Amy" Oh ok

Amy walks into Ty room

"Amy" Hey

"Ryder" Hi I am Ryder Ty friend

"Amy" I am Amy Ty girlfriend

"Ryder" Please take a seat I will come back later

Ryder walks out

Ty starts to wake up

"Amy" Hey Ty

"Ty" You are the first person I wanted to see when I woke up

"Amy" How are you feeling

"Ty" Really really sore

"Amy" Welcome back I love you

"Ty" I love you too

"Amy" Hey take it easy

"Ty" When do I get to go home

"Amy" When the doctor says you can

"Ty" Alright fine will you stay with me

"Amy" Absolutely I am not going anywhere

"Ty" What happen

"Amy" You don't remember

"Ty" No I don't all I remember is two men asking me if I was Ty Borden and then I woke up here

"Amy" I didn't see what happen all I saw was you laying on the ground badly beaten

"Ty" Thank you for calling for help

"Amy" Jack called 911

"Ty" oh he did he?

"Amy" Yeah, I will be right back

Amy walks out in the hall

"Jack" How is he

"Amy" He is awake and talking

Jack hugs Amy

"Jack" That is such good news

Jack hugs Amy

"Ryder" Can I see him alone

"Amy" Be my guest

Ryder walks in

"Ty" Ryder what the hell are you doing here

"Ryder" we have unfinished business

"Ty" No we don't we are done being friends or whatever you call us

"Ryder" That will end once you pay me back ever cent you owe me

"Ty" I don't have the money

"Ryder" That is a load of shit and you know it

"Ty" Lets Egg head you are not my brother but you think you are and I owe you nothing.

"Ryder" We are brothers.

"Ty" Brothers would not treat me the way you treated me

"Ryder" I am not leaving Hudson until I get my half of dad's inheritance

"Ty" Guess what dad is not dead he faked his death because dad was not rich by doing it the right way I am in here because they couldn't find him and he owes 100,000 in gambling debt and your name wasn't even in the will dad didn't care about you at all

"Ryder" what about his internet business

"Ty" That was a cover up

"Ryder" so there is no 200,000 that I was promised when he died

"Ty" No who told you I was in here anyway

"Ryder" Lilly

"Ty" Lilly knows you exist I always thought you were dad big secret

"Ryder" I was until Lilly ran into Dad and I in the park

"Ty" I have nothing else to say to you

Ryder walks out and Amy walks back in

"Amy" who was that?

"Ty" My brother

"Amy" Your brother?

"Ty" My dad had a kid when he was 16, they were together until Ryder was 2 and then dad met my mom and dumped her for my mom I didn't even know Ryder existed until I was 10

"Amy" How old is he

"Ty" He is 22

"Amy" Your parents had you at 22?

"Ty" Yes

"Amy" Who told Ryder you were here

"Ty" my mom

"Amy" your Mom know about Ryder?

"Ty" Once my dad told my mom and Jason

"Amy" How old would have Jason been if he was alive

"Ty" He would have been 17

"Amy" you and your brother are only a year apart

"Ty" Try two drunken nights that is how my brother and I exist

"Amy" I see well you probably need to get some sleep I will come back in a little bit and come check on you

Amy kisses Ty and walks out

"Amy" I love you

"Ty" I love you too

Amy walks out

To Be Continued


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Two days later

Ty up in the loft starring out the window Amy comes up holding a breakfast tray

"Ty" Good Morning

"Amy" Good Morning How did you sleep

"Ty" Not Great I kept having this recurring nightmare of me getting beaten

"Amy" That is what happen you beaten why I have no clue but you were

"Ty" Because of my father owed 100,000 in gambling debt and they couldn't find my dad so they came after me

"Amy" I am so sorry but you are safe with me

"Ty" I know I am you know what will make me feel better

"Amy" what

"Ty" You laying in bed with me

"Amy" That can be arranged

Ty and Amy get in to bed together

"Ty" what is Jack going to think

"Amy" He is in town with Nathan and Lou is out of town

"Ty" Yeah how did you manage to be the only one home

"Amy" Faking sick has always been my specialty

"Ty" Who knew my girlfriend was so sneaky

"Amy" You don't know the half about me

"Ty" I'd like to find out

"Amy" I think that can arranged

"Ty" Yeah

"Amy" Yeah

Lilly walks upstairs

"Lilly" TY can we talk

"Ty" what part of I don't want to talk to you don't you get

"Lilly" Please Ty

"Ty" No mom we are done how many times do I have to say this you lied to me about dad you knew I was grieving his loss and you let me keep thinking he was gone I don't know how I can recover from that and now I have been beaten because dad has gambling debt mom you don't understand

"Lilly" Make understand

"Ty" I can't do that I don't want to see you anymore

"Lilly" Fine Have it your way

Lilly walks downstairs

TY angrily throws a glass against the wall and it shatters, Jack walks upstairs Jack and Ty sit at the table

"Jack" Are you ok ?

"Ty" No I am not ok my mom lied to about my dad being dead I get beaten because my dad has gambling debt I thought I lived this nice normal life but it turned out all to be a lie the only people I can trust is you and Amy

"Jack" You are family.

"Ty" Then why do you give me such a hard time

"Jack" Because you remind me of a younger me and I was a bit of a wild one for a bit

"Ty" You wild?

"Jack" Yes, it's true the fact is one day you will marry Amy just no rushing things ok you and Amy are good match and I see you two going the distance

"Ty" Ok Jack

"Jack" You are a good man remember that no matter what anyone else says

"Ty" Thank you Jack

Jack walk downstairs into the house Amy walks out from her room

"Jack" I was just up in the loft

"Amy" Please don't tell me you drove him away he is injured

"Jack" No just the opposite we had a nice chat about things and I think he is one of the good ones remember that.

"Amy" Thanks Grandpa

"Jack" I am sorry about all the hell I have put you through with Ty from now on I am going to let you make the choice and I am going to tell Nathan and Lou to calm down about Ty is not a bad guy he is a good guy I didn't want to face the fact that you are growing up but you are turning into an amazing young Women.

"Amy" What made you change your mind

"Jack" Ty accident that life is short and you be able to spend every moment with Ty and I trust you to make the right choice

"Amy" Thank you for trusting me

Jack and Amy Hug

"Jack" I love you Amy

"Amy" I love you too

Nathan walks in

"Jack" Nathan you hearing it from me back off Ty ok I am trusting Amy with Ty so lay off him ok and I will be sure to let your sister know as well Amy is not a little girl anymore and if she wants to have fun with Ty then let her I know she will be smart about it

"Nathan" Ok but if he hurts you, I will kill him

"Jack" That only fair

"Amy" I am going to spend time with him now

Amy walks out and side and walks up in the loft Ty who is sound asleep sneaks over to him touches him ever so gently and Ty is startled awake

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" Yeah, I am ok you just scared me that all

"Amy" I heard you and Grandpa had a chat

"Ty" we did

"Amy" Grandpa is going to lay off and trust me with you so is not going to be so strict with the rules

"Ty" Good I am glad

Ty kisses Amy on the cheek

"Ty" Do you want to go sit outside for awhile

"Amy" I'd love too

Ty and Amy go walk over and sit on the porch next to the ranch house

Jack and Nathan inside

"Nathan" He really loves her

"Jack" he really does and I am starting to like him

"Nathan" I knew you would crack one day

"Jack Ty is a tough guy he has been through a lot and I am starting to like him

"Nathan" I knew you would

"Jack" whatever

Back outside on the porch

"Ty" You know when I was in New York I knew I was missing something and now I know it was you

"Amy" I love you

"Ty" I love you too from now on my past is my past and you are my presnt so hopefully my past will stay in my past and just be here with you no matter what we will always be together nothing can tear us apart

"Amy" Nothing

Ty and Amy kiss

To Be Contiuned


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ty walks up to the ranch house and knocks on the door, Amy walks to answer it

"Amy" Why are you knocking on the door

"TY" Because I want to ask you out on a date

"Amy" When

"Ty" Tonight around 7 I thought we could go to Maggie's

"Amy" Sounds good

"Ty" Ok I will come pick you up at 7

"Amy" See you at 7

Ty walks away gets in his truck and drives away he arrives at the bean the local coffee shop walks inside walks up to the counter

"Cashier" what can I get you

"Ty" Large Coffee with cream and sugar, the cashier hands him the coffee and pays and walks away walks over to a table and sits down, Ryder walks in walks over to Ty

"Ryder" hey how are you feeling

"Ty" Much better

"Ryder" I am glad you wanted to meet

"Ty" Listen to me go back to New York I want nothing to do with you

"Ryder" we have plenty to discuss

"Ty" I have nothing to say to you

"Ryder" But I do

"Ty" I don't care what you want me are through

"Ryder" Give me my part and I will be on my way

"Ty" Get it through your thick skull dad is not dead and there is no inheritance

"Ryder" Then I won't tell you the truth

"Ty" What truth is that?

"Ryder" I guess you will never find out unless you give me what is rightfully mine

"Ty" your just playing games to try and get a rise out of me and guess what it's not working

Ty gets up and walks away he gets in his truck and drives away; Ryder pulls out his phone

"Ryder" we are going to have to go to plan B meet me at Maggie's at 7

Back at Heartland Lou walks in Amy is making lunch

"Lou" Hey you're in a good mood

"Amy" I have a date tonight

"Lou" with Ty?

"Amy" yes with Ty who else

"Lou" Just checking I heard about what happen is he ok

"Amy" yeah, he is fine he left about an hour ago to head into town

"Lou" so he was just attacked?

"Amy" Apparently he owed 100,000 in gambling debt and since they could find his dad they beat him up instead

"Lou" wow that is crazy

Amy walks outside as Lilly is walking up

"Lilly" Hey Amy I was hoping we could talk

"Amy" why I have nothing to say to you

"Lilly" Please I feel like I am losing my son

"Amy" Can you really blame him you lied to him about his father being dead that doesn't exactly get you parent of the year

"Lilly" Your right it doesn't but could you please talk to him maybe he will listen to you

"Amy" I will talk to him and see what I can get accomplished but I am not making any promises on anything

"Lilly" Thank you Amy

"Amy" Don't thank me yet I have done anything

"Lilly" The fact that you are willing to try and help me is enough within its self

Lilly walks away

"Lilly" For what it's worth you are one of the best things that have ever happen to him and I mean that

Lilly Gets in her car and drives away , Lou walks outside

"Lou" what did she want

"Amy" For me to talk to Ty about letting her back into his life

Later on, that day

Ty walks over to the ranch house, Amy waiting for him on the porch

"Amy" hey

"Ty" You look beautiful

"Amy" You don't look so bad yourself

"Ty" Are you ready to go?

"Amy" Yes, I am

They walk over to Ty truck Ty opens the door for Amy she gets in and then he closes it , they drive away and arrive at Maggie's They walk inside grab a table Ty pulls Amy chair out for her

"Amy" Such a gentleman

"Ty" I try to be order whatever you want it's on me

"Amy" ok

"Ty" So how was your day

"Amy" Your mom stopped by the ranch today

"Ty" (rolls his eyes) what did she want

"Amy" For me to talk to you about you letting her back in your life

"Ty" That is not going to happen and I wish she hadn't gotten you involved

"Amy" Its ok Ty I told her it was a long shot

"Ty" That is fact because it is never going to happen no way can we please change the subject

"Amy" absolutely

Ryder walks in with Justin

"Ty" what the hell

"Amy" What

"Ty" Ryder just walked in with Justin

"Amy" Who is Justin

"TY" Lets just say Justin should be in jail 30X over but he gets away with everything he is a hitman Justin father is one of the biggest mob bosses in NYC just follow my lead ok

Ryder and Justin walk over

"Ryder" well well look who it is on a date with his little girlfriend

"Ty" what do you want

"Ryder" I believe we have some unfinished business

"Ty" For the billionth time I don't have your money and I am not hiding it from you I swear

"Ryder" Somehow, I don't believe you

"Ty" You don't believe me fine go to London England 2500 Northlake drive and you will find dad alive

"Ryder" Fine I will go there and if Dad is not there and alive you and Justin will be having a chat

"Ty" Fine have it your way

Ryder and Justin leave

"Amy" I am really impressed by you

"Ty" Ryder just thinks he over powers me because he is older than me

"Amy" is your dad really there

"Ty" (smiles) No but don't worry I have a plan for when he gets there and he won't be coming back sometimes it pays to be a rich kid for the year I spent in boarding school you make friends in other countries

"Amy" Your terrible

"Ty" Maybe but he left didn't he

"Amy" you are full of surprise

"Ty" I like to be the man of mystery when I can be anyway

"Amy" I like that about you learn something new about you everyday

"Ty" I learn something new about you every day as well

"Amy" You know I have never felt more connected to someone in my life

"Ty" Same here I love you

Ty and Amy finish up dinner and head out

To be Continued


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Ty and Amy get in his truck and drive back to Heartland

"Ty" Do you want to come up to my loft and hang out

"Amy" I'd Love too

"Ty" yeah

Ty and Amy head up to the loft

"Amy" Hey Ty can I ask you a question

"Ty" yes always

"Amy" Did you have reason to believe your dad was into illegal things

"Ty" No I had no clue what he was really up to

"Amy" Tomorrow is a tough day

"Ty" How come

"Amy" My Parents died a year ago tomorrow will you come somewhere with me

"Ty" I'd go anywhere with you

"Amy" So we can meet here tomorrow at 9am and we can ride up to the Cemtery

"Ty" Ride up

"Amy" We have our own Cemetery on Heartland

"Ty" Impressive and a little creepy

"Amy" I feel safe with you

"Ty" what would your dad saw about me

"Amy" He would have given you the third degree like Jack did only he might have been holding a shot gun

"Ty" Do you think he would have liked me

"Amy" Kind of like Grandpa eventually

"Ty" But I am glad I did

"Amy" me too

TY and Amy kiss

Later on, that night in the ranch house

Jack and Nathan waiting for Amy to return to the house it is 10:58pm and she is supposed to be home at 11pm

But up in the loft Amy and Ty fell asleep Ty fell asleep on the chair and Amy fell asleep on the bed about 11:30 Jack walks up to the loft sees Ty asleep in the chair and Amy asleep on the bed and walks back downstairs Nathan waiting at the bottom

"Nathan" why didn't you bring Amy with you

"Jack" Because Ty is asleep on the chair and Amy is asleep on the bed, they are not sleeping together so why wake her up

"Nathan" Why are you all the sudden Team TY and like him so much

"Jack" because I respect him

"Nathan" well I still don't trust him

"Jack" That is your opinion of him so don't and I repeat don't say anything to Amy about this

"Nathan" why not

"Jack" Just leave it alone alright

"Nathan" I think you are being too loose with Amy but you want let her make the same mistakes you did

"Jack" I told you those things to help you not throw them back in my face

Jack and Nathan walk back into the house

The next morning in the loft Amy is startled awake

"Amy" Ty wake up

"Ty" what time is it

"Amy" its 7am I spent the night here last night I am in so much trouble

Amy races downstairs into the house, Jack sitting at the table

"Jack" Good morning Amy

"Amy" Grandpa I am so sorry

"Jack" Its ok I saw you were asleep on the bed and Ty was asleep on the chair

"Amy" so you're not mad

"Jack" No Amy I am not

Nathan walks in

"Nathan" What the hell is the matter with you sleeping up in Ty's loft

"Amy" Not that I have to explain anything to you we were just chatting and fell asleep nothing happened and if Grandpa isn't reading me Riot Act then why are you

"Nathan" Because I just protective over you

"Amy" well stop ok I can take care of myself alright

"Nathan" You are always going to be my little sister that is something that will never change but I will try and treat you more like an adult ok I promise

"Amy" and you will stop giving me hard time about Ty

"Nathan" I will try my very best ok

"Amy" Thank you

Ty walks in

"Amy" You ready to go

"Ty" yeah

"Nathan" Where are you headed

"Amy" To see mom and dad it has been a year or have you forgotten

Ty and Amy head out get on the horses and head to the Cemtery Amy walks over places flowers on both Tim and Marion grave

"Amy" I miss you both of you this is Ty my boyfriend he is the one that made me smile again

"Ty" You raised a great daughter

"Amy" Do you mind if I have some time with them alone

"Ty" Sure

Ty walks away

"Amy" So you know mom and dad Ty is one of the good ones he is the one I think I will marry one day I miss you I wish you were here with me to meet Ty in person he is the one that I love and dad you would like him he is a good guy he had to win Grandpa over but I know he would won you over but I miss you again one day I love you

Amy walks away Ty puts his arm around him

"Ty" Are you ok?

"Amy" Yeah, I am om

Ty kisses on the forehead, they ride back t Heartland

To Be Continued


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Ty and Amy put the horses in the barn , walk into the house

"Amy" Can I get you a snack

"Ty" No Thanks I am not hungry

"Amy" Thank you for coming with me today

"Ty" Of course I want you to know no matter what happen I will always be there for you when life is it hardest you will always have me to lean ok ?

"Amy" Ok

Ty and Amy sit on the couch

"Amy" You know as much as I miss mom and dad, I am glad I have you in my life

"Ty" When I lost my dad or thought he was dead I was lost and confused and then I met you everything changed

"Amy" When I was with Ethan, I was just looking for something to numb the pain but I have never felt anything like this before what I have with you

"Ty" And what would that be

"Amy" A place where I feel safe with you always

"Ty" Hey no matter what happens I have your back ok you are always the first and the last thing on my mind you never have to worry about my love for you it is forever . I never want you to feel afraid that something will happen to us nothing could make you stop loving you for are what I was looking for

"Amy" Same goes for me I love you now and always

"Ty" When I was dating Avery I thought she was this great wonderful girl and the things shifted when I found out she was only daiting me because I was rich but you are not like that you are strong women

"Amy" I don't care about the money all I care about is you

Ty and Amy kiss , Nathan walks in

"Nathan" Hey Ty your mom can by and gave this me told me to give it to you

"Ty" Thanks

Nathan hands him the letter, Ty opens the letter

"Ty" (reads the letter out loud) Ty if you reading this you know things are not as they seem I know you have been lied to and I am sorry for that I love you no matter what but I know you are happy about but please don't shut me out of your life I never wanted this to happen but I will always be your mom and I will always be there for you no matter what but if you want me out of your life then I guess this is goodbye you were my sunshine my ray of light I love you Ty ,Love Mom

Ty gets up grabs his keys takes off out the front door

"Nathan" Where is he going ?

"Amy" I don't know

TY arrives at Lilly house

Ty barges inside and finds Lilly asleep on the couch or so he thinks she is asleep

"Ty" Mom wake up

Lilly remains unresponsive

"Ty" Mom come on wake up

TY gets out his phone

"Ty" My mom she is unconscious yes she is breathing please send help

About an hour later at the hospital

Ty pacing the hall , he pulls out his phone and calls Amy

"Ty" Hey Amy I am at the hospital can you please come its my mom she is unconscious, and they don't know why can you please come Thanks Amy I love you Ty hangs up , Dr Andrews walks over to him

"Dr Andrews" Are you Ty Borden Lilly Borden son

"Ty" How is my mom

"Dr Andrews" Your mom isn't good she we had to pump her stomach her blood alcohol level was through the roof and we found pills in her system, but we have done all we can but now it is up to her

"Ty" Do you think she tried to kill herself

"Dr Andrews" It's possible

TY walks into Lilly Room and sits by her bed

"Ty" Mom hey its me Ty was that letter a cry for help are you trying to get me back in your life ? I get the letter and I find you at home unresponsive

Amy walks in

"Amy" How is she?

"TY" She took some pills and blood alcohol level was extremely high they had to pump her stomach now it's just wait and see if she wakes up or not will you stay please

"Amy" Yes of course I will stay

TY and Amy sit by her bed Ty looks distraught and Amy grabs Ty hand he grabs her hand

About two hours later

Lilly starts to wake up

"Ty" Mom ?

"Lilly" Ty you came

"Ty" Really mom is this your attempt to get me back in your life

"Lilly" we need to talk

"Ty" I have nothing to say to you anymore this was a low blow even for you I don't get you I really don't This was the final straw for me we are now doen for good I am glad you lived don't call don't write and don't put Amy in the middle anymore Jack and Amy are my family now

"Lilly" I was protecting you

"Ty" No were not that was a cop out and you know it

Ty storms out

At heartland Amy walks in

"Amy" Hey Grandpa

"Jack" How is Lilly

"Amy" When I left she was still unconscious

"Jack" how is Ty

"Amy" I am not sure how he is exactly he didn't say much

Ty walks in

"Amy" How is Lilly?

"Ty" she is going to be fine, but we are done

Ty walks outside Amy follows

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" never better I have no one I can trust besides you my mom admitted to me she tried to kill herself to get my attention

"Amy" Ty I am sorry I really am if you need anything you know I am always here

TY hugs Amy

"Ty" (whispers in her ear) I love you

"Amy" I love you too

TY kisses Amy on her cheek and walks up to his loft

"Amy" Do you want me to come up there

"Ty" No I just want to be alone right now

"Amy" If you need me you know where to find me

Ty walks up to the loft

To be Continued


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Up in Ty's loft Ty laying on his bed he falls asleep and wakes up to Jason sitting in the chair

"Ty" Don't tell me your not really dead

"Jason" NO I am dead I promise you 100% I am dead

"Ty" Then what are you doing here

"Jason" Seems we need to have a chat

"Ty" What do I and a ghost need to talk about

"Jason" You know why I am here

"Ty" No I don't why don't you enlighten me why you are here

"Jason" Don't cut mom out of your life

"Ty" Mom lied to me about dad being gone

"Jason" She had good reasons

"Ty" I don't care she still lied to me about dad being gone

"Jason" I know she did but mom needs you she is hurting without you Ty please give her a second chance can't you talk to mom and patch things over

"Ty" I can't pretend nothing happen

"Jason" And I am not saying you have to but please don't shut her out completely

"Ty" I can't

"Jason" You can talk to her smooth things over

"Ty" No I can't Jason and I don't think a ghost can change my mind

"Jason" Think about mom needs you in her life she was just protecting from who dad really was think about it

"Ty" I miss you everyday

"Jason" Remember I am always with you

Jason disappears

"Ty" Jason?

Ty wakes up, Amy walks upstairs

"TY" Hey

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" I saw Jason

"Amy" So Jason is not really gone

"Ty" No he says he really dead he showed up trying to get me to forgive mom

"Amy" Well he is not entirely wrong

"Ty" What

"Amy" I think that you need to patch things over with your mom

"Ty" wait when did you go against me

"Amy" I am not going against you just listen to me one day your mom I will be gone and you will regret not talking to her and smoothing things over I would give anything to have my mom back . I would do anything to have my mom back she needs you in her life yes she made a terrible mistake not telling you the truth about your dad but she did it out of love ok she didn't do it out of spit she did it with the right reasons ok .

"Ty" Why do you seem to always make reason

"Amy" Because sometimes it takes an outside person to make you see what you are missing and I will support you either way but talk to your mom make her explain to you and just listen to what she has to say so if you go talk to her just let me know and I will go with you if you want .

"Ty" Thank you for your support

"Amy" Always I love you

"Ty" I love you too

Amy walks downstairs

"Lou" How is TY

"Amy" I think he is confused about what to do

"Lou" It is a tough situation.

"Amy" I feel bad for Ty I really do but he needs to talk to his mom

"Lou" That I agree with and Lilly is in the house

"Amy" She is in the house

"Lou" Yeah

"Amy" I should go tell Ty

Amy walks up into the loft

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Lou just told me that your mom is in the house

"Ty" Great will you come with me

"Amy" yes

Ty and Amy walk in the house

"TY" Hi mom

"Lilly" Hi Ty I was hoping we could talk

"Ty" Sure

"Lilly" Alone

"Ty" Anything you want to say in front of me you can say in front of Amy

"Lilly" That is fine

Jack leaves Ty Amy and Lilly sit at the kitchen table

"Lilly" I am sorry for taking it this far for everything Ty I was trying to protect you from your father and everything he had done

"Ty" I can't get forget what you did

"Lilly" I know that, and I don't expect you to, but I am hoping you and I can move past this

"Ty" Trying to kill yourself to get my attention

"Lilly" I should have never done that, and I am sorry I want you back in my life I don't expect you to move back home but maybe we could hang out sometimes

"Ty" Maybe

"Lilly" I love you Ty

"Ty" I love you too mom but lets try talking for a bit and see where we can get ok

"Lily" I will take anything I can get that

Lilly leaves

"Amy" I think that was step in the right direction

"Ty" A small step towards things getting better between us

"Amy" I thin it the right step towards things

Ty gets up

"Ty" I need to go I will see you later

Ty walks out the door , Jack sitting on the porch

"Jack" I am proud of you for talking to your mom

"Ty" Thanks Jack

"Jack" I am sorry I judged you wrong you are one of the good guys don't ever forget that

"TY" Thanks Jack

Ty and Jack shake hands

Ty gets in his truck and drives away

Nathan walks in

"Nathan" hey do you want go for a trail ride or something

"Amy" Sure why

"Nathan" I don't know we could talk something

"Amy" Sure I would love too

Nathan and Amy walk outside get tacked up on horses they go for a trail ride

"Nathan" You know I respect you

"Amy" Wow I though I would never hear those words out of your mouth

"Nathan" for what you are doing for Ty being there for him you are really becoming mature

"Amy" Thanks Nathan that earns a lot coming from you my older brother

"Nathan" your wiser brother

"Amy" I wouldn't go that far

"Nathan" For what its worth I underestimated you how mature you can be after mom and dad died I thought I needed to control you but I was wrong I don't need to you can take care of yourself but if you need advice I am here for you if you need me ok don't ever forget that ok I will give judgement free advice

"Amy" Really no judgement we will see how long that last

"Nathan" (laughs) What I mean it

"Amy" OK we will see how long that last

To be Continued


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

In the town at Maggies , Ty walks in and meets up with Baylee

"Baylee" Hey Ty long time no see

"Ty" How have you been?

"Baylee" I have been pretty great since I moved to Vancouver what about you how are things

"Ty" Well let's see I was lied about my dad being dead he is really alive but he is in so much trouble because he wasn't getting rich the right way his internet company was just a cover

"Baylee" Lilly lied to you about your dad being gone

"Ty" Yeah

"Baylee" So what are doing now

"Ty" I am living with my girlfriend in the loft

"Baylee" So I take this girlfriend is pretty important to you

"Ty" She is the one I will one day Marry

"Baylee" Good for you

"Ty" Yeah, she is pretty special to me

"Baylee" I will be in Hudson for the next couple of days right now I have to get going

"Ty" Yeah you will have to meet Amy while you are here

"Baylee" Absolutely especially if you are serious about this one

Baylee walks out Ty orders some food, Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Hi Ty

"Ty" what are you following me now

"Lilly" was that Baylee I saw leaving

"Ty" Yeah, he is visiting Calgary / Hudson

"Lilly" I see I was wondering you want to go hiking with me this weekend

"Ty" You hike

"Lilly" I used to do it all the time before I moved to New York

"Ty" No thanks I have plans with Amy this weekend

"Lilly" Fine I get you didn't mean any of it

"Ty" yes, I did but we can't go all once we are going to have rebuild slowly

"Lilly" ok I get that

"Ty" if you want to rebuild with me, we are going to have to do it my way ok

"Lilly" Fine if it means rebuilding a relationship with you

"Ty" why don't we meet once a week and just talk

"Lilly" Ok sounds good

Ty gets up and leaves

At heartland Ty drives up and Amy is sitting on the front porch TY walks up

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" hey

"Ty" I ran into my mom at Maggie's and she wants to go hiking this weekend and I told her no because you and I have plans and I am not about to cancel on you

"Amy" How did she take that

"Ty" Ok I guess I told her it would take time to rebuild our relationship

"Amy" I get that it wasn't some minor thing she did

"Ty" So we are going to meet once a week and chat

"Amy" I think that is good you giving her a second chance

"Ty" We shall see won't we

"Amy" I am proud of you giving her a second chance I love you

"Ty" I love you too now what do you say we go somewhere I have a surprise for you

Ty and Amy get in Ty truck and drive off to a park where there is a string of lights a table set for two

"Amy" This is really beautiful

"TY" This is my way of saying Thank you for standing by my side through all of the drama with my dad Avery my mom and you never wavered

"Amy" I will always be here through the good the bad and the ugly when you love someone you love them at their best and their worst

"Ty" Same goes for me I will always be there through the good the bad and the ugly with you no matter what I promise

"Amy" You are my world my stars and my universe

"Ty" All I want is you to be happy

"Amy" I have never been happier then when I am with you

"Ty" Same I didn't know what I was missing until I met you

"Amy" neither did I

Ty and Amy eat dinner and lay under the stars

"Ty" This my is my happy place with you

Ty reaches for Amy hand

The next day

Up in the loft Amy walks upstairs Ty is not up there Amy sees a note, Amy picks up the note

"Amy" (Reads the note aloud) Amy I love you with everything but I got a call last night I have to go to New York I will call when I can I love you with everything I am Love Ty.

Meanwhile in New York Ty drives up and walks inside a hospital, Ty walks over to Kevin and Anna

"Kevin" Hey Ty

"Ty" How is he

"Kevin" They don't know what is wrong with him

"Ty" Can I see him

"Kevin" not right now they are not letting anyone into see him right now for fear that he could be contagious

"Ty" He has to be ok he has to be I am going to get us some real coffee seeing it's going to be a long day

TY leaves

"Anna" Why did you call him

"Kevin" He is Carter's father he should know his son could be dying

"Anna" He gave up those right when he gave him up for adoption

"Kevin" We promised to keep him in the loop he still is his son I commend him for giving his son up rather than trying to raise him they gave us a child when we never thought we have one

"Anna" You are right

Back at Heartland

Amy walks in the house, Lou making breakfast

"Lou" hey where is Ty, I thought he was coming by for breakfast

"Amy" TY left he left me a note said he had to back to New York he didn't say why though just he would call as soon as he could

Jack walks in

"Jack" Where is Ty?

"Amy" he left a note saying he had to back to New York

"Jack" Did he say why

"Amy" No he didn't say why

Amy phone rings

"Amy" Hey Ty what going on? What is he going to be ok I love you keep me in the loop

Amy hangs up

"Amy" Carter is in the hospital he sick and they don't know why

Back in New York in the hospital

Ty walks into see Carter

"Ty" Hey buddy its Ty I love you buddy and I hope you get well soon the doctor walks in

"Doctor" Hello are you family

"Ty" I am Carter Biological father

"Doctor" Do you know where his adopted parents are

"Ty" out in the waiting room

"Doctor" Come with me I want to tell you all together

Ty and the doctor walk out into the waiting room

"Doctor" I have news on Carter and it isn't good Carter has cancer cells on one of his kidneys and the best course of action for a child this young is a transplant

"Kevin" A Transplant

"Doctor" Now since you are his father you could be a match

"Ty" get me tested

"Doctor" Ok come with me

Ty and the doctor walk away

To be Continued


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

In the hospital Ty waits with baited breath for the results to come back , Kevin walks over

"Kevin" You know I never thanked you for giving us a child we would have never had

"Ty" You're welcome Avery wanted to keep him but I knew we were not ready to be parents

"Kevin" and now we may lose our son

"Ty" That is not going to happen where is Anna anyway

"Kevin" She went home she needed a break from the hospital I told her I would call if any news happen

Amy walks over

"Amy" Ty

"Ty" What are you doing here

"Amy" I sensed something is wrong

"TY" How did you find me here

"Amy" I tracked your phone

"TY" Its Carter he needs a kidney transplant they found cancer cells on one of his kidneys and the best course of treatment is a transplant So I have been tested to see if I am a match

"Amy" Are you

"Ty" I don't know yet

"Amy" what can I do ?

"Ty" You being here is enough I love you Amy this is Kevin Carter Adopted father

Amy and Kevin shake hands , the doctor walks out

"Doctor" I am so sorry you are not a match

"Amy" Test me

"Ty" what no you cant get tested I can't let you do that

"Amy" I can and I will your son needs help

"Ty" What if you are a match

"Amy" Then I will give your son one of my kidneys and if I am not atleast me know

"Doctor" If you want to get tested come with me

Amy and the doctor walk away , Ryder shows up

"Ty" Ryder what are you doing here

"Ryder" To see my son

"Ty" Your son you have a son ?

"Ryder" Yeah I was told he was in ICU

"Ty" what is your son name

"Ryder" Carter

"Ty" I am Carter father

"Ryder" Are you sure about that

"Ty" Yes I am sure based on the DNA Test

"Ryder" You are so Nieve we are at a college party that night and we were all blitzed that night and I slept with Avery that night you didn't notice that she didn't come home with you I put you in a cab and Avery stayed at the frat house with me and I slept with Avery that night and made a baby but you made Avery take a DNA test and she switched the results to make you look like the father

"Ty" YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND

"Ryder" Because she was way too good for you

Amy walks over

"Amy" What is going on

"TY" He is Carter father not me

"Amy" That night I told you about he really slept with Avery

"TY" I hate you and I hope you rot in hell

TY storms off Amy goes after Ty

"Amy" TY wait

"Ty" That is my son in there my son

"Amy" This is a lot to process I know but you have to keep it together for Carter sake you love him right

"Ty" Of course I love him he is my son

"Amy" That little boy needs all the love he can get right now but at least hopefully Carter will get the kidney he needs before they have to start Chemo on him what if Ryder is a match to save his son life for what its worth you are still his uncle

"Ty" He could rip that child away from Kevin and Anna since Avery is dead and his real father wants him back I need to do something drastic

"Amy" whatever you are planning the answer is no do not do anything that could get you thrown in jail

"Ty" My son deserves to grow up in a loving home not with that monster

"Amy" Your right but you can't do anything stupid ok look into my eyes I am on your side but you need to be smart about this

"Ty" He is my son in every since of the word not Ryder son

"Amy" While I agree with you have to play it safe you can't do anything stupid just be cool and everything will turn out the right way ok

"Ty" OK your right you are right ok why do you always have to be the voice of reason

"Amy" Because someone has to

About two hours later Ty and Amy return to the waiting room

"Kevin" There is news

"Ty" what is the news

"Kevin" Ryder was a match and he is being prepped for surgery then once Ryder kidney is removed it will be placed into Carter

"TY" Can I see Carter

"Kevin" Yes is allowed visitors for the next few minutes

Ty walks into Carter room

"Ty" Hey buddy you are going to fight and get better ok buddy I love you buddy and I always will no matter what

Nurse walks in

"Nurse" I have to take Carter down to the operating room now

"Ty" Ok

TY walks out of the room Anna and Kevin follow Carter to the operating room where Kevin and Anna kiss him and take him into surgery

Hour by hour pass

"Ty" Minutes seem like years

"Amy" He will be ok

"TY" I need some air will you come with me

Ty and Amy walk outside

"Ty" Avery must be rolling in her grave of the mess she has made

"Amy" I can only imagine what she must be thinking I'd like to give her a piece of my mind of what she has done to you and all the ways she has hurt you and just know I would never hurt you like that

"Ty" And that is why I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before

Kevin walks outside

"Kevin" Carter is out of surgery, but Ryder did not there were some complications

with the surgery he lost a lot of blood they are working on him, but the doctors are not hopeful right now they need to speak to a relative

"Ty" OK great that is me Amy can we meet back at the hotel I need some time to sort things out here with Ryder

"Amy" Ok I love you

Ty and Amy kiss, Amy walks away

Ty walks in the hospital

"Doctor Wilson" Are you Ryder brother

"Ty" yeah, I am how is he

"Doctor" He is critical his blood is not clotting properly and we are keeping him transfused but we can only keep him transfused that you have to make the decision that if he doesn't wake up you will have to make that choice to pull the plug

"Ty" lets hope it doesn't come to that

Doctor walks away

To Be Continued


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Later on that day Ty still at the hospital in Ryder room , Amy comes back with dinner

"Amy" Thought you might be hungry

"Ty" I am thank you

"Amy" How are they

"Ty" Carter is improving but Ryder blood is not clotting the way it should he is in a coma right now all they can do is keep him transfused but he may not wake up and if that happens then I have to decide rather or not to pull the plug

"Amy" Is his mother still alive

"Ty" I have no idea I only met his mom once and I was 10

"Amy" If she is alive that should be her choice not yours

"Ty" What a surprise it falls on my shoulders to decide rather or not my brother with no morals lives or dies Can you stay here I need to go out for a couple of minutes

"Amy" Sure

Ty walks gets on the elevator and goes down and goes outside he hails a cab 5th avenue TY arrives at a house walks up and knocks on the door a woman answer

"Brenda" Can I help you

"Ty" I am Ty Borden you may not remember me

"Brenda" Of course I do you are Adam son

"Ty" Your son Ryder is in bad shape he was a kidney donor and now he lays in a coma because his blood is not clotting properly

"Brenda" I want nothing to do with my son and slams the door in his face

"Ty" (says to himself) That went well

Ty arrives back at the hospital walks in Ryder room

"Amy" No change

"Ty" I ended up finding Ryder mom and she slammed the door in my face once I brought up Ryder

"Amy" I am sorry Ty I truly am

"Ty" I say this all the time and I mean it you are my family

"Amy" I know and I am glad you are my family

"Ty" You have a decent family

"Amy" True just think one day those people will be your family one day

"TY" I love you know that

Ryder Machines go off Doctors and nurses rush in, Ty and Amy leave the room

About 10 minutes later Dr Wilson walks out

"Dr Wilson" We got him stable but I have to be straight with you if this happens again, we may not be able to bring him back

"Ty" So what are you saying

"Dr Wilson" As his power of attorney you can sign a DNR that if he crashes again we will not bring him back

"Ty" And if I don't sign it

"Dr Wison" Then we try and bring him back but I can't promise he will come back

"Ty" I am not signing the DNR

"Dr Wilson" As you wish

Dr Wilson walks away

"Ty" I'd like a few minutes with him so then if you want to head back to the hotel, I will be there soon

"Amy" Ok I love you

Amy walks away, Ty walks into Ryder room

"Ryder" what happen to you were my big and powerful older brother I looked up to you what changed you were always my hero and this is how you repay me for looking up to you I admired you all for this lying to me threating me what changed really I'd like to know please wake up you're my brother and I will always love you no matter what I won't be able to let you so you better wake up so we can figure this out .

Ty leaves the room gets on the elevator and head to the hotel to meet up with Amy, Ty walks inside the hotel room

"Amy" Are you ok

"Ty" Growing up Ryder was like my hero and now this

"Amy" You looked up to him

"Ty" of course I did he was the one who helped after Jason died until the night, he invited Avery and I to his college frat party to get me drunk so he could have his way with my girlfriend and Carter is not even my son

"Amy" I have bad news Grandpa sent me a text said I have to come back to Heartland he booked me on a flight tomorrow even though I explained everything to him

"Ty" Hopefully I should be home soon within a few days I promise I will come back to Hudson

"Amy" You're not staying in New York

"Ty" Hopefully no more than a week either Ryder wakes up or he doesn't

"Amy" I wish I could stay

"Ty" I wish you could to I need you here with me you keep me sane

"Amy" Let me talk to Grandpa and see what I can work out ok

"Ty" Thank you Amy

"Amy" you are welcome let me go down to the lobby and call Grandpa and see if I cant get him to let me stay

Amy walks out of the room

About 10 minutes later Amy walks back in the room

"Ty" So what did Jack stay

"Amy" he is going to give me one week here and then I have to be back

"Ty" Hopefully in a week I will be coming home with you

"Amy" yeah I hope too

"Ty" Thank you for being by side through all of this

"Amy" There is no place I'd rather be then be with you

"Ty" Come on lets go to bed

The next they arrive back at the hospital

TY and Amy walk into Ryder room and see the bed is empty , TY walks out in the hall

"Ty" Where is Ryder Borden

"Nurse" He has been moved to room 316

Ty walks down the hall and sees an unexpected person in Ryder Room

"Ty" What the hell are you doing here ?

"Adam" Hello Ty I felt my son should have a private room

"Ty" How did you know Adam was here

"Adam" You think I wouldn't get a call my son was in ICU

"TY" I see you coming running home when Ryder is in the hospital but have everybody I care about and lie to me to tell me my father is dead

"Adam" I was protecting you

"TY" BULL SHIT what you got rich by having off shore accounts gambling addiction that right when two men come for me because you owed them 100,000 dollars didn't care if it was your face or my face they smashed in and then all the sudden you care when Ryder was in danger you know what I don't care what happens to you anymore I hate you I never want to see you again . You know what you are here you can deal with Ryder rather they pull the plug or not I am done with all of you can go to tell for all I care.

To Be Continued


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

TY storms out

"Amy" what wrong

"Ty" My dad is in there

"Amy" Your dad

"Ty" Apparently, he got word that Ryder was critical and he comes running you know I am only told he is dead

"Amy" What are you going to do

'Ty" I am going back to Hudson I am not going to stay here and listen to more of his lies and reasons for tell me his dead I won't stand for it

"Amy" Come on let's go

Ty and Amy leave the hospital

"Ty" Everything about me has been a big lie who knows I might be adopted I thought I knew my parents but I guess I don't know them as well as I thought I knew them .

"Amy" You still have me

"TY" I know, and I am grateful for you

The next day Amy and Ty return to Heartland

Ty heads up to the loft, Lilly is waiting

"Lilly" Hey

"Ty" Hey

"Lilly" How are things

"Ty" Dad showed up to there for Ryder and Carter isn't my son he is Ryder son

"Lilly" What

"Ty" That night I went to that frat party with Ryder he just invited Avery and I so he could get me drunk and sleep with Avery

"Lilly Ty I am so sorry

"Ty" Dad shows up for Ryder but lies to me about him being dead I don't get I thought dad I were close

"Lilly" Your dad was trying to protect you

"Ty" What now you are on dad side

"Lilly" You put your dad up on a pedasul he didn't want to hurt you Ryder is a different story

"TY" I know I went to Brenda house to tell her about Ryder and she slammed the door in my face

"Lilly" From what I know that you got Adam good qualities and Ryder got some of Adam bad qualities

"Ty" I wish things were different I do but they are not

"Lilly" I am really sorry about Carter I am

In the house

"Lou" How is Ty

"Amy" Is ok I guess as good as anybody can be in his situation Ryder is Carter father not Ty

"Lou" What

"Amy" That night it happen apparently when Ty was drunk Ryder put Ty in a cab and sent him home and Avery stayed and had sex

"Lou" I feel bad for Ty

"Amy" He is going through a lot right now

"Lou" I could only imagine

Ty walks in

"Ty" Hey listen I am going to go on a drive by myself clear my head I will probably be back in a couple days ok I love you but I need to process this in my own way ok

Amy walks over and hugs TY

"Amy" Its ok I love you no matter what ok go clear your head

TY walks out

"Lou" This is good for him

"Amy" I think he is hiding something from me

"Lou" what do you think he is hiding

"Amy" I don't know but something he was so secretive on the plane

TY driving down the back roads of Alberta

(Flashback) To where Ty was 10 walking with Adam in Central park

"Ty" You know one day when I get big like you I want to run my own company and be an entrepreneur like you

"Adam One day you will be buddy just work hard and be a good man

"Ty" I love you dad

"Adam" I love you to buddy

Back to current Day , Ty driving down the road pulls off on at a rest stop and sees a father and son playing Ty watches with a. smile on his face , Ty gets in the car and drives away Ty reaches North Lake that is about 2 hours from Hudson pulls up to a park gets out and sits on the basketball court

Back in Hudson, Amy sitting in the tree house Nathan climbs up

"Nathan" hey

"Amy" Remember when Dad and Grandpa built this for us

"Nathan" They spent so much time arguing and when dad said Nathan will be in college before this is built

"Amy" I have been thinking about them a lot lately

"Nathan" me too I'd do anything to have mom and dad back no matter how annoying I thought they were

"Amy" I take back every teenage I hate you mom to have them back

"Nathan" Yeah, I know what you mean just when dad came back he was killed in the car accident right before the car accident I told dad I hated him I wish I could have told him I am sorry for what I said

"Amy" Yeah I know exactly what you mean

Back in North Lake

Brian comes on the court

"Brian" Can I help you

"Ty" Yeah, my name is Ty Borden and I need to ask you a question did you know Adam Borden

"Brian" He was my brother

"Ty" what do you mean was

"Brian" we had a falling out right before he left for New York

"Ty" What happen

"Brian" Let's just say we had a disagreement about something that is not worth repeating so I haven't spoken to him since

"Ty" Did you know that he got rich the wrong way he had off shores accounts hard core poker games his business was lie it was just a cover story and he told me he was dead when the cops started looking for him

"Brian" Why are you here

"Ty" Because I need your help

"Brian" What

"Ty" To prove I am adopted because I know you know the truth about who I am

"Brian" How did you find out you are adopted

"Ty" Because my life has been a lie I thought what is one more and I was right before I left New York I went through our old apartment and I found my adoption papers and I need to know if you ever came in contact with my birth parents

"Brian" No I didn't ok I am sorry and I didn't know that you were adopted in fact I only met you once when you a baby right after they adopted .

To be Contiuned


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

3 days later

Amy sitting on the porch at Heartland anxiously awaiting TY return to Heartland Ty pulls up and gets out of his truck Amy rushes over to him and hugs him

"Amy" How are you

"Ty" I am ok but I discovered more things that are a lie about me

"Amy" Like what

"Ty" I am adopted and my dad brother Brian confirmed at

"Amy" Your adopted

"Ty" That night that you went back to the hotel and I stayed with Ryder on my way back to the hotel I made a stop where I used to live and I found adoption papers so Adam and Lilly Borden are not my real parents

"Amy" Ty I am so sorry

"Ty" Here I thought I was living this great life and it turns out I am adopted who am I really

Ty and Amy walk and sit on the porch

"Amy" I will help you in any way that I can to help you whatever that you are looking for

"Ty" I am looking for the truth

"Amy" whatever that maybe I will help you find this we are in this together I promise

"Ty" Thank you Amy that means a lot to me right now I have some place I need to go

Ty gets off the porch and gets in his truck and drives off to Lilly House, Ty pulls up in front of Lilly house and gets out of the truck and walks inside, Lilly walks in the front room

"Lilly" Ty hey what up

"Ty" we need to talk

"Lilly" What up

"Ty" I am adopted?

"Lilly" How did you find that out

"Ty" I went our New York apartment and found adoption papers

"Lilly" Yes you were adopted by your father and I found out I couldn't have a second kid so we decided to adopt we didn't want to tell you because we raised you as our own it didn't matter to us that we didn't have the same DNA all that mattered is you were our son and you would be safe with us

"Ty" Mom it mattered to me yes, I was your son but I would like to have known who I am Did you know my birth parents

"Lilly" No you were living in a group home when we adopted you were 6 months old when we adopted you

"Ty" I feel like my life has become nothing but secrets and lies and I am done with it now I am going to go on with my life with Amy and I done with you and dad and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind this time .

Ty walks out gets in his truck and heads to Maggie's meets up with Drake

"Ty" Are you Drake

"Drake" I am are you Ty

"Ty" I am Ty Borden and you are going to help my find my birth parents

"Drake" Do you know where you were born

"Ty" North Lake Alberta Canada Date of birth May 15th

"Drake" Alight give me some time and I will give you a call with what I find out

Ty and Drake Shake hands

"Ty" Thanks for your help

Ty walks away

At heartland Amy in the barn helping Jack

"Jack" Are you ok?

"Amy" Ty found out he was adopted

"Jack" I feel bad for him its just one life after the other with him

"Amy" Hopefully this is the last of and he can find out who is really is n

"Jack" The best thing you can do is be there for him

"Amy" I know Grandpa but I don't know how

"Jack" Just listen to him get a feeling for where he is and base it off of that from what I have seen of Ty he seems pretty level about things and if you need back up you know I am here

"Amy" Thanks Grandpa

Ty walks in

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Well I spoke to my mom and she confirmed it that I am in fact adopted

"Amy" Ty I am so sorry I wish I could take your pain away and help you

"TY" You can help me by coming with me on this quest to find my birth parents

Ty phone rings

"Ty" Hello Yes this is Ty Borden who is this? How is he doing? He did when ok thank you for letting me know

"Amy" what happen

"Ty" Ryder is awake and, on the mend, and my dad was arrested for wire fraud

"Amy" TY I am so sorry about everything

"Ty" Don't be Amy I want my new life to start with you my past is in my past you are my present and my future and whatever I find out about who I am I want those people in my life and you and your family

Ty kisses Amy

"Amy" I love you

"Ty" I love you too

Ty and Amy walk up into the loft

To Be Contiuned


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Up in the loft Ty and Amy sitting on the bed

"Amy" So What are you going to do

"Ty" Find my birth parents

"Amy" How are you going to do that

"Ty" I have the top nerd computer person I know working on

"Amy" You Mean Drake?

"Ty" yes, he is going to help and I hope you and I can make a trip to North Lake this weekend

"Amy" Yeah, I am in

"Ty" Awesome what will Jack say

"Amy" He will say ok as long as you are back by Monday

"Ty" You and me road tripping to North Lake

"Amy" I hope you find what you are looking for

"Ty" Hopefully not a bunch of dead ends

"Amy" With Drake the certified nerd on top of you will find what you are looking for

"Ty" I am glad you are so confident

"Amy" Hey one of us has to be we are going to find who you are really are

"Ty" Thank you for supporting me on this

"Amy" Always

"Ty" we leave 9am sharp tomorrow

"Amy" Alright I will go talk to Grandpa

Amy leaves the loft and heads back to the house Jack is drinking his mid-morning coffee

"Jack" Hey Amy what up

"Amy" Can I go on a trip tomorrow

"Jack" May I ask where you are going

"Amy" With Ty to North Lake trying to find his parents since he found out he is adopted

"Jack" How long will you be gone

"Amy" Two to three days

"Jack" I don't mind if you share a hotel room separate bed

"Amy" Yes Sir

"Jack" You can go that is fine

"Amy" Oh Thank you Grandpa

"Jack" You are welcome go back up

Ty walks in

"Amy" Grandpa said I could go

"Ty" Awesome

Amy walks down the hall

"Jack" I expect you to keep Amy safe understand me any potential trouble you get Amy out of there you understand me

"Ty" I would never put Amy in danger

"Jack" I know you wouldn't just making sure you know you are good man Ty and I hope you find what you are looking for

"Ty" Thank you Jack that means a lot

"Jack" Remember you have a family in all of us remember that

"Ty" That means a lot to me today

Ty walks back in Amy room

"Ty" Do you need any help

"Amy" I got this under control I will see you tomorrow morning around 9

"TY" Sounds good

Ty leaves and heads up to the loft

The next day

Ty and Amy leave for North lake Driving down the road

"Amy" This is nice you and me together no matter what we find here I have your back

"Ty" That means a lot to me I need to know who I really am

"Amy" And I hope we are finding all the answers you are looking for but

"Ty" But what ?

"Amy" what if we don't find all the answers on this trip

"Ty" Then we keep looking maybe on this trip but I am refusing that end is a dead end

"Amy" And I understand that I do I just want you to be ok with not finding all the answers right here

"Ty" I get that I do Are you with me

"Amy" Of course I want nothing more than for you to find your parents

"Ty" OK alright I can handle disappointment I have had plenty

"Amy" I know

Ty and Amy arrive in the hotel parking lot they walk inside they get checked in and head up to their room they unpack Ty heads down to the lobby , Drake meets him

"Drake" Hey TY

"Ty" Hey do you have anything for me yet

"Drake" 25th north street apartment 12 a guy name Danny Jacobs lives there he is four years older than you I think me maybe your cousin

"Ty" My cousin I will take that

Drake takes off Amy walks down in the lobby

"Amy" hey did Drake have any news

"Ty" Yeah he may have found my cousin I am going to go see him stay here I will call you if I have any info and then we will head for dinner

"Amy" Ok I am going call Grandpa and tell him we made it ok

Ty takes off and heads to 25th north street apartment 12 and walks up to the door and Danny opens the door

"Ty" Danny ?

"Danny" No I am Sam

"Ty" Is Danny home

"Sam" May I ask why you are looking for Danny ?

"Ty" Just need to speak to him

Danny walks in

"Danny" hey can I help you

"Ty" My name is Ty and I believe you are my cousin ?

"Danny" How is that possible

"Ty" I was adopted and I believe that your mom and my mom are related

"Danny" Sure come on in

Ty and Danny sit on the couch across from eachother

"Danny" so what do you want to know

"Ty" what is your mom sister name

"Danny" Her name is Karen Anderson

"Ty" Did she ever talk about a son she gave up for adoption

"Danny" She never talked about a son but she has been in and out of prison

"Ty" well that is just great my mother the convict what about any men in her life

"Danny" She seemed to bounce from man to man she was never married but I havent seen Karen since I was 7 or 8 my mom always said we were better off without here

"TY" Thanks for your help it least it is a start

TY leaves

"Danny" A word of advice stop looking but hey we are cousins so we should get to know eachother where do you live

"Ty" Hudson AB

Ty heads to North Lake Hospital walks inside

"Nurse" Can I help you

"Ty" My Name is Tyler Borden but I was adopted and I am believed to be born at this hospital and I am trying to find my birth parents

"Nurse" I can help you

Nurse searches on her computer

"Nurse" There was a Tyler Anderson who is about your age the mother name Karen Anderson

"Ty" Is there a father listed

"Nurse" No father listed

Ty leaves and heads back to the hotel in the hotel room

"Ty" I found my birth mother Karen Anderson I was born Tyler Anderson and then when I was adopted my name was changed to Tyler Borden Now all I have to do is find Karen Anderson

"Amy" Are you going to find her

"Ty" Yeah, I am going to find her no matter how long It takes

To Be Continued


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The next Morning Ty is working on his laptop Amy wakes up

"Ty" Good morning

"Amy" How long have been up

"Ty" I couldn't sleep last night I have been up trying to find this Karen Anderson and I found her 119 South Ave

"Amy" Are you going to see her

"TY" Yes I am I didn't come all this way not to at least try to talk to her

"Amy" Do you want me to with you

"Ty" Let me go by myself but tonight I have a surprise for you

"Amy" Sounds good

Ty gets up and get ready and heads out the door, Ty walks down to the lobby and gets in his truck and drives off he arrives at this house he walks up to the door and knocks on it a woman answers who seems frail and scared

"Karen" (in a faint voice) Hello

"Ty" Are you Karen Anderson?

"Karen" I am yes may I ask who you are

"Ty" My name is Ty Borden but I am was born Tyler Anderson and I think you might be my mother

"Karen" I didn't give a baby up for adoption

"TY" yes you did and I am him

"Karen" No you are not

Karen closes the door in his face

"Ty" well that went well

TY gets in his truck and drives away he heads back to the hotel and up to the room

"Ty" Wasted time she says he didn't give a kid up for adoption

"Amy" Maybe there is more than one Karen Anderson don't give up just yet

"Ty" it is a small town I doubt that

"Amy" You never know keep looking

"Ty" You are right now how about you and I go do something

"Amy" what did you want do

"Ty" It is a surprise

Ty and Amy head off to a park Ty and Amy get out of the car

"Amy" what are we doing here

"Ty" Do remember what you told me

"Amy" That I think parks lit up at night are magical

"Ty" You did I want to thank you for standing by my side through all of the crazy up and downs I have put you through

"Amy" There is no one else I'd rather do it with than you

"Ty" And I love you because no matter what crazy thing happens I know you have my back

"Amy" Always

"Ty" and if your life gets crazy know I have your back too

"Amy" You promise

"Ty" I promise

Ty and Amy sit and eat dinner

"Ty" Do you think my mom is around here somewhere

"Amy" I think she is closer than you think Ty turn around.

Karen walks over

"Karen" Tyler

"Ty" Yeah That is me who are you

"Karen" My name is Karen Anderson and I am your mom

"Ty" How did you know we were coming here

"Amy" I may have found this map with this address and a heart around it that said date night

"Ty" Thank you Amy

"Amy" You are not the only one good with Google

"Ty" Karen why did you give me up for adoption I want the truth

"Karen" The Truth was I was 16 and afraid so I decided the best thing to do was to give you up but I hadn't planned on it at first I was going to keep you but then I relized it was too much so left you at the fire station and I hoped and prayed one day we would meet Tyler

"Ty" my Name is Ty

"Karen" I like that name Ty did you have a good life

"Ty" I did until recently but with my girlfriend my life is good, I like in Hudson AB that is about 2 hours from here

"Karen" why did you come looking

"Ty" It's a long story what about my father

"Karen" Promise me you won't go looking for him he is a man with rage a temper problem I haven't seen him since the night I told him I was pregnant

"Ty" what is his name?

"Karen" TY I won't tell you found me shouldn't that be good enough

"Ty" Karen I need to know who I am ok

"Karen" Its better this way I promise

"Ty" For who you or me

"Karen" For you Ty I promise just leave it alone maybe we can go for lunch tomorrow or something?

"Ty" I can't tomorrow I have to head back home tomorrow but maybe I can come back in a couple of weeks

"Karen" I'd like that

Ty hands Karen a piece of paper

"Ty" Here is my number call me anytime or text me

Ty and Karen shake hands and Ty and Amy walk away , Back at the hoel Ty and Amy pack up

"Amy" You ready to head home

"Ty" yeah, I guess

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" Now I want to find my dad

"Amy" You heard Karen stay away from him

"TY" Why should I am not afraid of him or what he could or might be I cant stand not knowing its better for me to know the truth then wonder who he might be I cant stand not knowing any more I need to know

"Amy" Ty I love you I do but I don't want to see you get hurt again you have already been hurt way too much by everybody

"Ty" Not everybody you have never hurt me You haven't hurt me

"Amy" I will never hurt you I love you too much for that

Ty and Amy go to bed

The next morning

Ty wakes up starring at the celling

"Amy" Good morning

"Ty" Good morning

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" Yeah, I didn't sleep much couldn't shut my brain off come on lets head back to Hudson

That afternoon Ty and Amy arrive at Heartland, Jack sitting on the porch Ty and Amy walk up

"Jack" How did it go

"Ty" I found my mom no luck on my dad just yet Karen my mom says no to find my dad that is bad news "Jack" That isn't going to stop you is it

"TY" No

"Jack" I didn't think so you are way too stubborn for that

"Ty" That is true

Ty and Amy walk inside

There is a Blue SUV watching in the distance

To Be Continued


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Inside the ranch house

Ty Amy Lou Jack Nathan sit around the table have dinner

"Ty" Jack Thank you for dinner but I am beat I am going to head to bed

"Amy" Come on I will walk you out

"Ty" ok

Ty and Amy walk outside

"Ty" I want to thank you for coming with me for standing by me

"Amy" I always will

Ty hugs Amy Ty walks away

Amy walks back in the house when Amy sees the SUV out of the corner of her eye but walks inside

The next morning, In Maggie's Ty walks in Brooke walks over to Ty

"Brooke" Your Ty

"Ty" Yeah I am Ty who are you

"Brooke" name is Brooke and I think you and I have something in common

"Ty" Oh yeah what is that

"Brooke" Turns out we share the same mother

"Ty" How did you find me

"Brooke" wasn't too hard when mom told me she megt a Ty Borden in Hudson I just googled you and I found you

"Ty" How did you find me here

"Brooke" Lucky I guess

"Ty" yeah Lucky pardon me if am not ready to let people in

"Brooke" When you are ready here is my number

Brooke hands Ty a piece of paper and leaves , Amy walks in

"Amy" Sorry I am late and who was that

"Ty" That is Brooke she claims to be my sister

"Amy" How did she find that out

"Ty" My mother must have told her

"Amy" Must have

Outside maggies Brooke gets out her phone and makes a call

"Brooke" I found him he is in Hudson living at heartland Ranch Call me back at 3:30pm

Brooke hangs up and gets in the blue SuV and takes off

Inside Maggies

Amy sees the blue truck take off

"Amy" That was the same SUV that was at Heartland this morning when I was out with horses and as soon as I saw it took off

"Ty" huh

"Amy" That girl Brooke seems to be shady

"TY" In what way

"Amy" She is defiantly up to something

"Ty" Figures that they would be a member of my family did I just all the no good people in my family

"Amy" Ty I am so sorry

"Ty" Don't be I love you its not your faut my family is crazy my real one and my adopted one

"Amy" No matter what we figure it out together

Later on, that day

Ty and Amy up in the loft Jack walks up

"Jack" Hey Ty

"TY" what up Jack

"Jack" You have a visitor

Brooke walks upstairs

"Brooke" Hey Ty

"Ty" How did you find me

"Brooke" that is a long story for a different day but you and I share the same dad but that is not a good thing our father is not a good man my advice to stay away from him I know you are curious but please don't do anything stupid

"Ty" Thanks for the heads up but I think I will take my chances

"Brooke" Don't say I didn't warn you and you know I am now in your corner we are related I have your back now

"TY" Thanks

Brooke heads downstairs

"Brooke" and if you so incline to know his name is Keith Peters

"Ty" Thanks for the tip

Brooke leaves and passes Amy

"Amy" what was Brooke doing here

"Ty"She was warning me to stay away from Keith my father

"Amy" But my guess is you are not going to do stay away

"Ty" I can't I have to know who I am where I came from and I can't just stand by and wonder who I am

"Amy" I get I do but I don't want anything to lose you

"Ty" Hey I am not going anywhere I am here for a lifetime so don't think you are getting rid of me that easy ok

Amy sits next to Amy Ty puts his around her and kisses her on the forehead you are mine forever I could never leave you

"Amy" Good I cant imagine life without

"Ty" Same

"Amy" Ty you want to go for a trail ride

"Ty" Sure I love you

Ty and Amy head to the barn tack up a couple of horses and go for a trail ride they go pretty far in the field when Amy horse gets spooked Ty and Amy horse come in contact with a horse Amy horse rears up and knocks Amy off Ty jumps off the horse and runs over to her Ty is able to scare the the bear away runs over to Amy

"Ty" Amy its going to be ok wake up Amy

Amy is not moving , Ty pulls out his cell phone

"Ty" Hello my girlfriend was thrown off a horse and she is not moving please send help quick

Ty calls Jack

"Ty" Hey Jack listen Amy horse was spooked by a bear and she was thrown off yes I called 911 but I need your help with the horses

About an hour later they arrive at the hospital

Ty and Jack pace around the hospital about 20 minutes later the doctor walks out

"Doctor" Amy is going to fine she has a concussion, but she is going to fine we are going to keep her over night for observation

"Ty" Is she awake

"Doctor" Not yet but she should wake up soon

TY walks over into her room as Amy is waking up

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" hey

"Amy" what happen

"Ty" Your horse was spooked by a bear and you were thrown but you are going to be ok you can come home tomorrow

"Amy" sound good

"Ty" Do you mind if I stay with you

"Amy" I'd love that

The next morning

Amy wakes up with Ty laying next to her

"Amy" Good morning

"Ty" How are you feeling

"Amy" Ready to get out of here

"Ty" Hopefully the doctor will release you soon

"Amy" I hope where is my horse

"Ty" Don't worry Jack it to the barn

"Amy" Good

Ty kisses Amy

"Amy" Thanks you for resucing me

"Ty" Always

Later on that after noon Ty and Amy arrive home Keith sitting on the porch

"Keith" Hello Ty


End file.
